Watching Your Own Life- Series 1
by A Travelling Fangirl
Summary: The Tardis locked River, Rose, The Ponds, Tenny, Eleven, Mickey and Jack in the same room to watch their 'life documentary' (Doctor Who) starting from the episode 'Rose.' LOADS AND LOADS AND LOADS of Rose/Doctor at the first couple of chapters. And River might be pushed away a bit, but everything turns better. Dont own Doctor Who or its charries. *indefinite hiatus-but very soon*
1. Chapter 1- Getting Together

**_A/N: First. Before you start reading. Please note that in the first couple of chapters. There's gonna be LOADS AND LOADS AND LOADS of Rose/Doctor. I mean, really. Eleven Doc being sad and worried and depressed. Ten and Rose laughing and being happy and very happy. In the first few chapters, River might be neglected a little bit, but I PROMISE, I do PROMISE that she'll get better treatment later on... Yeah. Just a word of warning once again, (I know I'm being really annoying and borin and repeating the same thing, but I need to get things very clear) the first few chapters, would be focusing on Rose and Doctor more. Don't say I didn't warn you! Enjoy!  
_****_xxx_**

**_Witch from Gallifrey _**

**_Chapter One_**

"So Rosie. Where to next?" the (tenth) Doctor grinned at his pink and yellow human leaning against the Tardis console. Rose Tyler grinned back and circled the console, "Oh I don't know... Barcelona. The planet?"

"Oh... planet Barcelona We still haven't gotten around to that have we... The last time I mentioned that you were staring at me weirdly and threatened me to give you -Ears back, with Daleks and Slitheens... Even accused me of one." here he mocked being insulted.

Rose blushed at the memory. "Well how would I know. _You _never told me that you would glow all goldenly and scream in pain and change from Mr. Ego-As-Big-As-His-Ears into a very skinny pretty boy with great hair-" she stopped there.

The Doctor wiggled his eye brows at this, "So I'm a pretty boy with great hair then?"

Rose ducked her head to avoid his gaze.

"But I suppose it was partly my fault that I was threatened by a beautiful blondie poking my newly regenerated chest... I kept on babbling on about my newly regenerated foxy body, and about Barcelona than to notice that blondie hiding behind a pillar..."

At this, they both smiled sadly at each other remembering that moment and launched into each others' arms and staying in that position for what seemed like hours until a familiar American accent interrupted.

"And that's 5 minutes. Pay up Rory."

At this Rose and the (tenth) Doctor broke apart and took in their surroundings.

"But its not fair! I would've won if you hadn't interrupted!" groaned the fellow in a stetson and bow-tie. The good-looking man in the trench coat just grinned and stuck out his tongue, "Sorry Doc. You already know how long your average hugs lasts. Can't let you win." The _'Doctor' _in the bow-tie and stetson just pouted.

Rose stared at them holding in a gasp while the (tenth)Doctor kept his wary distance, protectively blocking Rose from them using his arm to push her behind him.

"See how annoying they were? Being Mr.I-have-to-protect-rosie-posie-everyone-help-me-protect-my-rosie." muttered the Mickey Smith, he had a name tag on his shirt, to a girl with ginger hair.

"Now. I'm warning you. Whoever you are. Don't come near us. We're armed." the tenth Doctor warned using his spare hand that's not blocking Rose from running towards the _familiar _faces to take out his sonic screwdriver but couldn't find it due to the fact that he put it in the pocket that's bigger on the inside.

The Doctor in the stetson slowly rose from his beanbag and walked over.

"I'm you. Your eleventh carnation..."

"No you aren't. You can't be."

The Eleventh Doctor tried his best not to cry right there and then, seeing himself hugging Rose Tyler, and them being happy, it just hurts too much.

"I am. Regenerated after seeing you Rose. Remember? January 1st. 2005. The _drunk _man in the shadows? Telling you that you're gonna have a really great year?"

At this, Rose gasped.

"But you aren't!" the Tenth Doctor protested. "You can't be. If you're me then where's Rose? Hm?"

The mood of the room seemed to tense at this. The Eleventh Doctor's eyes softened and sadness crossed over his face. Rose stared at him, right into his eyes then lowered the Tenth Doctor's protecting arm, "He's you Doctor. I believe him. Look at his eyes. They are like the ones you had. Big ears."

"But Rose. Lots of people have blue eyes!" argued the Tenth Doctor. Rose sent him her _Jackie-Look _and the Tenth Doctor pouted but didn't stop her from approaching him.

Eleven couldn't hold it any longer and without any permission, went forward and hugged Rose who was caught by surprise but returned the hug.

"Sorry, well actually no, not really sorry, but interrupting your lovely domestic moment over there about a foot away, anyone want to come over and grab some comfy beanbags and introduce themselves?!" called the woman with frizzy blonde hair. So the three of them walked over, and sat down.

"ROSIE!" screamed the man with the trench coat.

"JACK!" she screamed back and they hugged each other, tears sliding down their cheeks.

"I thought we lost you... The GameStation and everything..." she finally muttered.

"Oh Rose. You'll never lose me. You did so much-" but before he could finish explaining what happened, both the Doctors coughed signaling that he should stop talking.

"Mickey." she turned her gaze to him and also hugged him and pecked him on the cheek.

"So obviously. You're something special then." Amy stated raising her eyebrows at Rose.

"Oh no. Nothing special." Rose protested shaking her head, "Didn't get my A levels, worked in a shop until it got blown up," here she sent a look at the Doctors, "and the highest achievement I got was the bronze medal for under 7s gymnastics."

All four men snorted, "Rose. You're the most important thing that had ever happened-" but the eleventh Doctor put a hand over Jack's mouth before he could say any more.

"So who're you then? The Doctor had always wanted to be a ginger. Guess he's traveling with one now." she asked back.

"Oh, I'm Amy Pond, and my husband Rory Williams, Pond. Whichever last name you prefer." she said, then Rory suddenly gasped. "Amy! Amy! Rose Tyler. Rose. _Tyler!_"

At this Amy gasped too and she just sat back and stared at her sadly, "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. It is nice finally meeting you." before looking away and having a quiet whispered conversation with her husband. Rose glanced at her uneasily but let the matters drop.

"Well I'm River Song, the Doctor's-"she stopped there for a moment before deciding its best not to introduce herself as the Doctor's wife, "the Doctor's violent gun-shooting friend."

"So I guess that's the introductions done then..." said Mickey, "What the hell are we doing here?"

"No idea. You were flashed in a minute or two after me and Rory were." replied Amy, "then came Jack. And then River and Doctor. Rose and her Doctor came about 3 minutes later, though they didn't even noticed that they were flashed somewhere else." Everyone sniggered at this.

Suddenly, a TV set appeared in the room with a remote control and a note stuck on it. Jack walked over, picked it up and read it out loud.

_'My lovely Doctors, and Doctors' companions. I've gathered you all into this room inside of me (the new me I mean), and you'll be watching a life documentary about your lives starting with the day the Doctor met Rose. You have been unaware that someone have been filming your life for a long time now, from the day you met Barbara and Ian at the junk-yard. So I brought you all here to watch it to get to know each other better. None of you will remember this ever happened after you finish. I will send you guys back to your point of the timeline and let you carry on with your lives. Good luck. Please don't fight with yourselves Doctors. And don't even try to find a way out. There isn't until you lot finish. xxx Sexy.' _


	2. Chapter 2- Rose

_**A/N: Wow. That chapter was so cliche! Wow. Didn't know I was capable of cliche-ness... Well, this chapter's an improvement... I think... I hope... Please review! I'm once again sorry for all the cliche-ness, but what did you expect when Eleven seeing himself happy with Rose again? The cliche-ness should soften maybe about 3 chapters later? Have a nice day! p.s crediting this website for the transcript I'm using: . **_

**_Chapter Two_**

"WHAT! YOU REDECORATED HER?!" hollared Ten the moment Jack finished.

"The regeneration went a bit overboard. There was no one to hold my hand this time..." said Eleven softly.

"But I LIKE the coral theme!"

"Okay hush ladies. Let's just sort something out first. The Doctor with the bow-tie and stetson. You will from this point be called Eleven and the one who have pretty hair, you'll be called Tenny." stated River causing the rest of the people in the room to laugh.

After they got themselves comfortable and settled, Rory pressed the 'play' button on the remote and the TV screen came to life.

**_[The Tyler's flat]_**

_(Earth, United Kingdom, South London. An alarm clock goes off at 7:30. A young blonde woman gets up, dressed and kisses her mother goodbye. A mother who is also blonde, still in her dressing gown and lazing on the settee while watching TV.)  
ROSE: Bye!  
JACKIE: See you later!_

**_[Henricks Department Store]_**

_(Rose takes the bus to Central London and gets off outside the department store. There is a banner across the main entrance - Henrick's sale sale Henrick's.  
The day passes. Rose moves piles of display clothes around the ladies wear section, meets her boyfriend for a snack lunch in Trafalgar Square then goes back to work. Eventually -)  
TANNOY: This is a customer announcement. The store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you.  
(Rose and the other girls head for the main doors. The guard shakes a clear plastic bag in front of Rose.)  
GUARD: Oi!  
(Rose takes the bag and runs back to a lift and goes down to the basement.)  
ROSE: Wilson? Wilson, I've got the lottery money. Wilson, are you there?  
(A door with a large danger of electric shock sign also claims to be the office of H P Wilson, CEO.)  
ROSE: I can't hang about 'cos they're closing the shop. Wilson! Oh, come on.  
_"Well aren't you an impatient little girl." commented Jack grinning.  
"You would too if you were to work in a shop all day." muttered Rose. _  
(There is a clattering noise further down the corridor.)  
ROSE: Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Rose. Hello? Wilson?  
(She opens the door to a store room and turns on the lights. There are boxes of clothes, and dressed dummies.)  
ROSE: Wilson? Wilson!  
(As she explores, the door slams behind her. Rose runs back but it won't open.)  
ROSE: You're kidding me.  
(More noises behind her.)  
ROSE: Is that someone mucking about? Who is it?  
(A male shop dummy turns to watch her, then approaches.)  
ROSE: Yeah, you got me. Very funny.  
(A second one starts moving behind it, then a third.)  
ROSE: Right, I've got the joke. Who's idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it? Derek, is this you?  
(More shop dummies start moving as Rose keeps backing away down the storage area. Finally they have her up against the wall, and the lead dummy raises its arm. Then a hand grabs Rose's wrist.)  
DOCTOR: Run. _  
At this Tenny grinned at Rose and said, "First word I said to you."  
"Made a very good impression too." murmured Jack.  
"Shut up pretty boy. I just want to enjoy the show." snapped River taking out her gun and pointing it a Jack. Jack shut up immediately.  
"Wait. That's the Doctor?!" exclaimed Rory, "The ears! And the nose!" Amy giggled while the Doctors pouted. No one seemed to notice that the TV paused itself as they started talking and resumed when they stopped.  
_He drags Rose through the basement as the Autons follow, and into a lift. The lead Auton puts its arm through the closing doors. After several tugs the Doctor pulls it off, and the doors close.)_

**_[Service lift]_**

_ROSE: You pulled his arm off.  
DOCTOR: Yep. Plastic.  
ROSE: Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?  
DOCTOR: Why would they be students?  
ROSE: I don't know.  
DOCTOR: Well, you said it. Why students?  
ROSE: 'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students.  
DOCTOR: That makes sense. Well done.  
"_Made an impression on him already. That was quick," said River, she wanted to get to know Rose, to get to know the flower that held both the Doctors' hearts, but she just didn't know how. _  
_"Oh, she is good." Amy remarked at the same time grinning at Rose who smiled back.  
"You have no idea." added Jack with a wink. At this, Rose chucked a random cushion that appeared out of no where at him. _  
ROSE: Thanks.  
DOCTOR: They're not students.  
ROSE: Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police.  
DOCTOR: Who's Wilson?  
ROSE: Chief electrician.  
DOCTOR: Wilson's dead.  
_"Wow. Great job breaking it to her Doc." teased Jack. Both the Doctors glared at him,  
"Wilson was a nice man..." said Rose quietly.  
"Your mum was right. You really should've gotten some compensation." Mickey said completely oblivious to how Rose was feeling.

**[Behind Hendrik's]**

_ROSE: That's just not funny. That's sick!  
DOCTOR: Hold on. Mind your eyes.  
ROSE: I've had enough of this now.  
(The Doctor disables the lift mechanism with his sonic screwdriver.)  
"_Doctor? Why is it blue?" asked Rory, "Isn't it green? Or have my eyes been looking at it wrong this whole time."  
"What. So you changed the sonic screwdriver too?" snapped Tenny at Eleven, obviously annoyed.  
"Yup!", answered Eleven taking the green one out.  
"What did you do. Replace everything once you got rid of Rose?" huffed Tenny. Eleven looked hurt at this and the room tensed again.  
"You're being rude again Doctor." said Rose quietly, and Jack managed a small smile.  
"Sorry. I mean, you lot look like lovely people." Tenny tried to gather his composure again and the group continued on watching quietly.

_ROSE: Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?  
DOCTOR: They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this. (a small bomb) So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed.  
(He shuts the door behind him, then opens it again.)  
DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?  
ROSE: Rose.  
DOCTOR: Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life!_

**_[Street]_**

_(Rose makes her way to the main road, nervous of the dummies in the shop window. She runs across the road, nearly becoming a hood ornament for a black cab.)  
TAXI DRIVER: Watch it!  
(KaBOOM! A huge fireball takes out the upper floor of Hendrik's. Rose runs straight past an out of date police telephone box parked just in the alley between two other stores.)_

**_[The Tyler's flat]_**

_(BBC News 24 keeps everyone informed at 20.45.) TELEVISION: The whole of Central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire. Early reports indicate  
(Jackie is on the telephone and Rose is slumped on the settee.)  
JACKIE: I know. It's on the telly. It's everywhere. She's lucky to be alive. Honestly, it's aged her. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was her daughter. Oh, and here's himself.  
(Rose's boyfriend, Mickey, enters.)  
_"Hey look! I'm there!" exclaimed Mickey.  
"No one really cares Rickey." muttered Jack. At this, River took out her gun and shot Jack. Rose and the others screamed at this, only the Doctors and River held a bored look on their faces. Moments later, Jack's eyes flew open and gasped for breath. Rose bounced back from weeping over his body.  
"Well that was fun."muttered Jack, while everyone just continued to stare at him.  
"Explanations can wait till later. Let's continue to look at Rickey ol' boy!" he exclaimed and Rose decided to hold onto him, not wanting to let him go. _  
MICKEY: I've been phoning your mobile. You could've been dead. It's on the news and everything. I can't believe that your shop went up!  
ROSE: I'm all right, honestly, I'm fine! Don't make a fuss.  
MICKEY: Well, what happened?  
ROSE: I don't know!  
MICKEY: What was it though? What caused it?  
ROSE: I wasn't in the shop. I was outside. I didn't see anything.  
JACKIE: It's Debbie on the end. She knows a man on the Mirror. Five hundred quid for an interview.  
_"She never changes." laughed Eleven.  
_ROSE: Oh that's brilliant! Give it here.  
(Rose takes the phone from Jackie and ends the call.) _

"I'm liking you more and more." said Rory, which earned himself a smack on the arm from Amy, "I mean. I'm married. You know. Wedding ring and all."  
Rose laughed at this, "Don't worry. Not one for married men." At this, River turned to look at both the Doctors. Married so many times over the years, even to herself. _  
JACKIE: Well, you've got to find some way of making money. Your job's kaput and I'm not bailing you out.  
(The telephone rings again. Jackie answers it.)  
JACKIE: Bev! She's alive. I've told her, sue for compensation. She was within seconds of death.  
_More laughter from the room. _  
MICKEY: What're you drinking, tea? Nah, nah, that's no good, that's no good. You're in shock. You need something stronger.  
ROSE: I'm all right.  
MICKEY: Now, come on, you deserve a proper drink. We're going down the pub, you and me. My treat. How about it?  
ROSE: Is there a match on?  
MICKEY: No, I'm just thinking about you, babe.  
_"Oh Mickey." Jack said chuckling, Mickey however, looked embarrassed at this. _  
ROSE: There's a match on, ain't there.  
MICKEY: That's not the point, but we could catch the last five minutes.  
ROSE: Go on, then. I'm fine, really. Go. Get rid of that.  
(Rose has brought the Auton's arm home. They kiss, then Mickey picks up the arm.)  
MICKEY: Bye, bye.  
ROSE: Bye.  
(Mickey pretends to be strangled by the arm, then leaves.)  
TELEVISION: Fire then spread throughout the store. Fifteen fire crews are in attendance though it's thought there is very little chance of saving the infrastructure.  
(Whistling, Mickey throws the arm into a rubbish bin, while somewhere nearby a couple are having a blazing row.)_

**_[Rose's bedroom]_**

_(Next morning, Rose's alarm goes off at 7:30 as usual.)  
JACKIE: There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go to._

**_[The Tyler's flat]_**

_JACKIE: There's Finch's. You could try them. They've always got jobs.  
ROSE: Oh, great. The butchers.  
JACKIE: Well, it might do you good. That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about compensation. You've had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek! I know she is Greek, but that's not the point. It was a valid claim.  
(Something rattles at the door.)  
ROSE: Mum, you're such a liar. I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays.  
JACKIE: I did it weeks back!  
ROSE: No, you thought about it.  
(The screws for the cat flap are on the floor. Then the flap moves. Rose opens it. It's the Doctor trying to look through. She opens the door.)  
DOCTOR: What're you doing here?  
ROSE: I live here.  
DOCTOR: Well, what do you do that for?  
ROSE: Because I do. I'm only at home because someone blew up my job.  
DOCTOR: I must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you? No, bonehead. Bye, then.  
ROSE: You. Inside. Right now.  
(Rose pulls the Doctor into the flat.)  
JACKIE: Who is it?_

**_[Jackie's bedroom]_**

_(Jackie is in her bedroom putting on her makeup.)  
ROSE: It's about last night. He's part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes.  
JACKIE: She deserves compensation.  
(The Doctor is in the open doorway.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, we're talking millions.  
JACKIE: I'm in my dressing gown.  
DOCTOR: Yes, you are.  
JACKIE: There's a strange man in my bedroom.  
DOCTOR: Yes, there is.  
JACKIE: Well, anything could happen.  
DOCTOR: No._

Everyone gaped at this, until Mickey said, "No... She didn't."  
"Oh yes she did." replied both the Doctors grimly.  
Suddenly Mickey and Rose bursted into laughter, "But she slapped you!"  
"Yes, nine hundred years of time and space and I've never been slapped by someone's mother." growled Tenny.

**_[The Tyler's flat]_**

_ROSE: Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?  
DOCTOR: Might as well, thanks. Just milk.  
ROSE: We should go to the police. Seriously. Both of us.  
(The Doctor looks at the copy of Heat on the coffee table.)  
DOCTOR: That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien. _

"Who is?" asked Amy turning to look at Eleven.  
"We could take you to see her..." he began thoughtfully,  
"But that would mean crashing into your own timeline and creating a giant paradox..." finished Tenny.  
"Oh. You mean on the planet we accidentally got married?" Rose asked. Everyone stared at them, "I am so not gonna be the one telling Jackie this." murmured Jackie.  
"No Rose. It was the one where the atmosphere turned everything into black and white. Remember?" Eleven answered for Tenny who looked as if he's going to murder himself. Then the two of them broke into a conversation about mimes.  
"Erm excuse me? What was it about the two of you marrying again?" Jacked raised his eyebrows.  
"It was all her fault." Tenny said, grinning.  
"Well _you _said that it was just a plain old ordinary planet that specialized in alien flowers. How would I know that _'Do you hereby accept the flowers from him' _would be a wedding vow in that planet."  
Everyone laughed at this, "Well how different was it with the ones on Earth!"  
"Well all I know was that I thought it meant I would get free flowers so I said yes. And then you said yes too."  
"What was I supposed to do. Run off because I wasn't actually the groom for that wedding?"  
"Well we actually did then run in the end... Being chased by gigantic flowers and all..." murmured Rose. And then the couple bursted out laughing and hugged each other again.

Looking at Rory and Amy's confused face, Mickey said, "Yeah, they're always like that. You'll get used to it."  
Eleven held tightly onto River's hand who just gave him a comforting smile because she honestly had no words for him this time.  
"Erm guys? We would love to hear about your honeymoon after you got married, but we better continue." Jack interrupted. _  
ROSE: I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong.  
(The Doctor flicks through a paperback.)  
DOCTOR: Hmm. Sad ending.  
ROSE: They said on the news they'd found a body.  
DOCTOR: Rose Tyler.  
(The Doctor sees his reflection in a mirror, and behaves as if he's just regenerated and is just seeing himself for the first time.)  
DOCTOR: Ah, could've been worse. Look at the ears. _

"They _are _pretty big..." Rory stated grinning at the Doctors. Both of them looked offended while the rest of the room just laughed. _  
ROSE: All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke.  
(THe Doctor tries to shuffle a pack of cards.)  
DOCTOR: Luck be a lady.  
ROSE: Anyway, if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying.  
(The pack of cards goes flying.)  
ROSE: I want you to explain everything.  
DOCTOR: Maybe not.  
(The cat flap rattles.)  
DOCTOR: What's that, then? You got a cat?  
ROSE: No.  
(Unseen by anyone else, the Auton arm grabs the Doctor by the throat)  
ROSE: We did have, but now they're just strays. They come in off the estate.  
(Rose comes in from the kitchen area with two mugs of instant coffee. The Doctor is still being strangled, but she takes no notice.)  
ROSE: I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?  
(The Doctor manages to throw the arm off. It stops in mid air and grabs Rose's face instead. The Doctor pulls at it, pulling Rose down on top of him as they fall onto the coffee table and smash it. Jackie is using her hairdryer and hears nothing. The Doctor finally gets it off Rose with his sonic screwdriver, then jabs the device into its palm. The fingers stop flexing.)  
DOCTOR: It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless.  
ROSE: Do you think?  
(Rose hits him with it.)  
DOCTOR: Ow!_

**_[Staircase]_**

_ROSE: Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off.  
DOCTOR: Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See you.  
ROSE: But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me.  
DOCTOR: Ten out of ten for observation.  
ROSE: You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on.  
DOCTOR: No, I don't._

**_[Outside the block of flats]_**

_ROSE: All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking.  
DOCTOR: Is that supposed to sound tough?  
ROSE: Sort of.  
DOCTOR: Doesn't work.  
ROSE: Who are you?  
DOCTOR: Told you. The Doctor.  
ROSE: Yeah, but Doctor what?  
_"Only one to not say, _'Doctor Who.'" _Tenny and Eleven said at the same time.  
_DOCTOR: Just the Doctor.  
ROSE: The Doctor.  
DOCTOR: Hello!  
ROSE: Is that supposed to sound impressive?  
DOCTOR: Sort of.  
ROSE: Come on, then. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?  
DOCTOR: No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home.  
ROSE: But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?  
DOCTOR: Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all.  
ROSE: It tried to kill me.  
DOCTOR: It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met me.  
ROSE: So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you.  
_"Pretty much. Yeah." Tenny said cheekily. _  
DOCTOR: Sort of, yeah.  
ROSE: You're full of it.  
_"Not as much as he is now." River and Rose said at the same time then after looking at each other in awe, bursted out laughing. _  
DOCTOR: Sort of, yeah.  
ROSE: But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?  
DOCTOR: No one.  
ROSE: What, you're on your own?  
DOCTOR: Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on.  
ROSE: Okay. Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?  
DOCTOR: The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead.  
ROSE: So that's radio control?  
_"That's a pretty good guess for an amateur." stated Jack earning himself the silent treatment. _  
DOCTOR: Thought control. Are you all right?  
ROSE: Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?  
DOCTOR: Long story.  
ROSE: But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?  
DOCTOR: No.  
ROSE: No.  
DOCTOR: It's not a price war. They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?  
ROSE: No.  
DOCTOR: But you're still listening.  
ROSE: Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?  
DOCTOR: Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go. That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home.  
(The Doctor walks off towards the Tardis with the arm. Rose walks off towards another block of flats when there is a rush of air and a strange noise. She turns and runs back, and the Tardis has gone.)_

**_[Mickey's flat]_**

_MICKEY: Hey, hey, here's my woman. Kit off!  
ROSE: Shut up.  
(They kiss.) _

Jack and the Doctors gagged here, then Jack grabbed Tenny and kissed him full on the mouth. Everyone stared at them not sure how to react before just bursted out laughing again. _  
MICKEY: Coffee?  
ROSE: Yeah, only if you wash the mug. And I don't mean rinse, I mean wash. Can I use your computer?  
MICKEY: Yeah. Any excuse to get in the bedroom. Don't read my emails!  
(Rose uses to hunt for Doctor, 17,700,000 results. Doctor Living Plastic 55,300 results. Doctor Blue Box 493 results. The top one says - Doctor Who? ...do you know this man contact Clive here. She clicks on the site and there is a fuzzy picture of the Doctor.)_

**_[Clive's street]_**

_(Mickey drives Rose there in his yellow VW beetle.)  
ROSE: You're not coming in. He's safe. He's got a wife and kids.  
MICKEY: Yeah, who told you that? He did. That's exactly what an internet lunatic murderer would say.  
(One of Clive's neighbours puts out his black wheelie bin and gives Mickey a nasty look. Rose knocks on a door across the street. A boy opens it.)  
ROSE: Hello, I've come to see Clive? We've been emailing.  
BOY: Dad! It's one of your nutters!  
(A couch potato comes to the door.)  
CLIVE: Oh, sorry. Hello. You must be Rose. I'm Clive, obviously.  
ROSE: I'd better tell you now. My boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill me.  
CLIVE: No, good point. No murders.  
(Clive waves at Mickey.)  
CAROLINE : Who is it?  
CLIVE: Oh, it's something to do with the Doctor. She's been reading the website. Please, come through. I'm in the shed.  
CAROLINE: She? She's read a website about the Doctor? She's a she?_

"Seems like they've only had men. That tells us a lot about you, doesn't it Doc" Jack said wiggling his eyebrows.

**_[Clive's shed]_**

_CLIVE: A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive. I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspirisy theories, even ghost stories. No first name, no last name, just the Doctor. Always The Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son. It appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?  
ROSE: Yeah.  
CLIVE: I tracked it down to the Washington public archive just last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original  
(The original is a picture of Kennedy's cortege going through Dallas. The Doctor is just one face in the crowd.)  
CLIVE: November the 22nd, 1963. The assassination of President Kennedy. You see?  
ROSE: It must be his father.  
CLIVE: Going further back. April 1912. This is a photo of the Daniels family of Southampton, and friend. This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World on the Titanic, and for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived. And here we are. 1883. Another Doctor. (a sketch) And look, the same lineage. It's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings the storm in his wake and he has one constant companion.  
ROSE: Who's that?  
CLIVE: Death.  
(Out in the street, the wheelie bin moves closer to Mickey's car.)  
CLIVE: If the Doctor's back, if you've seen him, Rose, then one thing's for certain. We're all in danger._

**_[Clive's Street]_**

_(Mickey watches the bin move and gets out of his car. He goes to the bin and lifts up the lid.)  
MICKEY: Come on, then._

**_[Clive's shed]_**

_CLIVE: If he's singled you out, if the Doctor's making house calls, then God help you.  
(Mickey shuts the bin lid and finds he is stuck to the plastic. It stretches as he pulls at it, then the bin growls, flexes, snaps and finally whips Mickey inside itself. Burp.)  
ROSE: But who is he? Who do you think he is?  
CLIVE: I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world._

**_[Clive's street]_**

_(Rose returns to the car. Mickey is sitting behind the steering wheel.)  
ROSE: All right, he's a nutter. Off his head. Complete online conspiracy freak. You win! What are we going to do tonight? I fancy a pizza.  
(But this Mickey is obviously plastic.)  
MICKEY: Pizza! P-p-p-pizza!  
ROSE: Or Chinese.  
MICKEY: Pizza!  
(Plastic Mickey weaves off down the road.)_

"Rose! How could you not have noticed that your boyfriend had been replaced by stupid plastic!" exclaimed Mickey obviously offended.  
"Don't worry mate. My wife had forgotten completely about me for a short time period. Or three times." Rory said sympathetically.

**_[Pizza restaurant]_**

_(Rose is still oblivious to the fact that Mickey has shiny skin and a fixed grin on his face.)  
ROSE: Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had ajobs going in the canteen. Is that it then, dishing out chips. I could do A Levels. I don't know. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him. Look where he ended up. What do you think?  
_Tenny and Rose smiled at the memory, even Eleven smiled, "Rickey granted your wish then. Remember? Sarah Jane. The school?"  
"See. I'm good for something." said Mickey, "Not just a tin-dog."  
'Well you're being all plastic-y right now... Can't say much about that." snorted Jack.  
"Oi. Be nice." Amy said whacking Jack in the head. _  
MICKEY: So, where did you meet this Doctor?  
ROSE: I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me for a second?  
MICKEY: Because I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Was he something to do with that?  
ROSE: No.  
MICKEY: Come on.  
ROSE: Sort of.  
MICKEY: What was he doing there?  
ROSE: I'm not going on about it, Mickey. Really, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft, but I don't think it's safe. I think he's dangerous.  
MICKEY: But you can trust me, sweetheart. Babe, (deep) sugar, babe, sugar. You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really want to do, sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart.  
ROSE: What're you doing that for?  
WAITER: Your champagne.  
MICKEY: We didn't order any champagne. Where's the Doctor?  
WAITER: Madam, your champagne.  
ROSE: It's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?  
MICKEY: I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?  
WAITER: Doesn't anybody want this champagne?  
MICKEY: Look, we didn't order it.  
(Plastic Mickey finally looks up to see that the waiter is the Doctor.)  
MICKEY: Ah. Gotcha.  
(The Doctor starts shaking the bottle vigorously.)  
DOCTOR: Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!  
(The Doctor releases the cage around the cork and it flies into Plastic Mickey's forehead. After a few moments, he spits it out.)  
MICKEY: Anyway.  
(Plastic Mickey gets up and turns his hand into a chopper. Rose flees, screaming, as Mickey wrecks the table. The Doctor grabs the Auton and pull off its head. The rest of the customers scream.) _

"That's really mean Doc. Think about how the plastic feels!" said Rory.  
"What?" Tenny stared at Rory in confusion.  
"Oh don't worry 'bout him. He has plastic issues." Amy told them, thinking about the time her own husband had became a plastic._  
MICKEY: Don't think that's going to stop me.  
(The body gets up and starts flailing around. Rose sets off the fire alarm.) _

"Oh. Smart move. Not what I would've done. But this one's more sensible." complimented River as an attempt to get to know Rose more.  
"Thanks. I didn't get my A levels but I did have common sense, unlike a certain 900 year old Timelord."  
"What would've you done then River?" Jack asked.  
"Shot my gun in the air."  
"Just what I was thinking."  
"God. Two gun-lovers trapped in a room. This is bad. This is very bad." Eleven said.  
"Well you did once point a gun at me-" Rose stared at him.  
"I thought we agreed not to talk about that!" Eleven interrupted looking ashamed at himself.  
"I knew Jackie was right. You are dangerous to Rose. Bad things would happen to her sooner or later." Mickey said glaring at the Doctors. Tenny looked ashamed of the memory, while Eleven looked away resisting the urge to tell him just how right they are.  
Amy put a comforting arm around Eleven while Rory coughed again trying to bring their attention back to the TV. _  
ROSE: Everyone out! Out now! Get out! Get out! Get out!  
(Rose and the Doctor run through the kitchens carrying the head, while the body wrecks the restaurant before following them to the back exit.)_

**_[Outside the restaurant]_**

_(The Doctor seals the exit shut while Rose runs down the alley, past the Tardis. The end is secured by padlocked gates.)  
ROSE: Open the gate! Use that tube thing. Come on!  
DOCTOR: Sonic screwdriver.  
ROSE: Use it!  
DOCTOR: Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here.  
(The Doctor unlocks the Tardis and goes inside while the Auton hammers on the metal door, making large dents.)  
ROSE: You can't hide inside a wooden box. It's going to get us! Doctor!  
(Rose tries the gate again then runs inside the Tardis. She stops, takes one look and runs outside again. A siren is wailing in the distance. She runs around the Tardis then when the Auton finally smashes through the metal door, she makes up her mind.)_

"See? That's the reaction that's acceptable!" huffed Eleven, "You lot. You lot just walked inside and said totally irrelevant things. Its just unfair!"

**_[Tardis]_**

_ROSE: It's going to follow us!  
DOCTOR: The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute.  
DOCTOR: You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. Where do you want to start?  
ROSE: Er, the inside's bigger than the outside?  
DOCTOR: Yes.  
ROSE: It's alien.  
DOCTOR: Yeah.  
ROSE: Are you alien?  
DOCTOR: Yes. Is that all right?  
ROSE: Yeah.  
DOCTOR: It's called the Tardis, this thing. S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space.  
(Rose bursts into tears.) _

At this, Jack bursted into laughter. "Oh Rosie." _  
DOCTOR: That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us.  
ROSE: Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?  
DOCTOR: Oh. I didn't think of that.  
ROSE: He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?  
DOCTOR: Melt?  
(The plastic head is melting on the console, where it is attached by cables.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, no, no, no, no, no!  
(The Doctor sets the Tardis in motion.)  
ROSE: What're you doing?  
DOCTOR: Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!  
(The Tardis lands and the Doctor runs for the door.)  
ROSE: You can't go out there. It's not safe._

**_[Westminster]_**

_(Nighttime on the north back of the Thames next to the RAF monument.)  
DOCTOR: I lost the signal, I got so close.  
ROSE: We've moved. Does it fly?  
DOCTOR: Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand.  
ROSE: If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose.  
DOCTOR: It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?  
ROSE: I'll have to tell his mother. Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien.  
DOCTOR: Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey _

"You've changed, a lot" Amy whispers to Eleven.  
"Yeah, someone changed me" He looks over to Rose who was talking to ten as well.  
It just so happens they were having the same conversation. River is also happy that he's changed, and that let's face it, he's no longer like that, and that's for the better.

_ROSE: Yeah, he's not a kid.  
DOCTOR: It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right?  
ROSE: All right.  
DOCTOR: Yes, it is!  
ROSE: If you are an alien, how comes you sound like you're from the North?  
DOCTOR: Lots of planets have a north.  
ROSE: What's a police public call box?  
DOCTOR: It's a telephone box from the 1950s. It's a disguise.  
ROSE: Okay. And this, this living plastic. What's it got against us?  
DOCTOR: Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!  
ROSE: Any way of stopping it?  
(The Doctor holds up a tube of blue liquid.)  
DOCTOR: Anti-plastic.  
ROSE: Anti-plastic.  
DOCTOR: Anti-plastic. But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?  
ROSE: Hold on. Hide what?  
DOCTOR: The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal.  
ROSE: What's it look like?  
DOCTOR: Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London.  
DOCTOR: A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible. What? What?  
(The Doctor turns and looks at what Rose is staring at on the south bank but the penny doesn't drop.)  
DOCTOR: What? What is it? What?  
_"This is why the Doctor should never travel alone." Amy says laughing, "Always miss out the obvious."  
"Like Rose did with her boyfriend. Turned completely plastic and didn't notice until he melted." frowned Mickey._  
(He finally catches on to what Rose is looking at. It's call the London Eye, it's on the south bank of the Thames and it is the biggest Wheel in the world - so far.)  
DOCTOR: Oh. Fantastic!_

Both the Doctors sat up, grinned and said _'Fantastic' _together, laughing along with Jack and Rose, while the others, even River just looked confused.  
"Boy. Haven't said that in two lifetimes!" Eleven exclaimed grinning. A grin that was different with the childish one he usually wears, one that Amy, Rory and River never seen before. The three of them just smiled.

**_[South bank]_**

_(The Doctor and Rose run across Westminster Bridge.)  
DOCTOR: Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables  
ROSE: The breast implants.  
_"That's the first thing you thought of? Really?" asked Jack. _  
DOCTOR: Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath.  
ROSE: What about down here?  
(Rose looks over the parapet and sees a large manhole entrance at the bottom of some steps.)  
DOCTOR: Looks good to me.  
(They run down and the Doctor opens up the hatch. There is red light inside.)_

**_[Nestene chamber]_**

_(They climb down a short ladder into a brick-built area with lots of chains. From there they go through a door and down a flight of steps into a multi-level chamber.)  
DOCTOR: The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature.  
ROSE: Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go.  
DOCTOR: I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance. _

Everyone nodded at this. _  
(He goes down to a catwalk overlooking the seething vat.)  
DOCTOR: I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation.  
(The stuff in the vat flexes.)  
DOCTOR: Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?  
(Rose spots someone on a lower level and runs down.)  
ROSE: Oh, God! Mickey, it's me! It's okay. It's all right.  
MICKEY: That thing down there, the liquid. Rose, it can talk!  
ROSE: You're stinking. Doctor, they kept him alive.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy.  
ROSE: You knew that and you never said?  
DOCTOR: Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you? _

"You were _so_ mean!" Amy exclaimed staring at both of them.  
"Yeah. I miss him. I'm so much more domestic now." grumbled Eleven.  
At this Rose giggled, "Remember? The planet and the black hole? About you getting a house?The mortgage?"  
Eleven grinned too, "Yeah. We said we could share. Work something out..."  
"The real doors. Carpets and everything domestic." And they hugged each other while everyone just stared at them uncomfortably again. When they let go, Tenny put an arm around Rose's shoulder, as if to claim her back, from himself.

"Stuck with you... That's not so bad..." murmured Eleven, so quiet that only River could hear.  
"I did turn domestic in the end... Well half of me... The me I gave up." he told River who smiled sadly at him, "I know. You already told me." _  
(The Doctor continues downwards.)  
DOCTOR: Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?  
(A sort of face forms in the vat of plastic.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go.  
ROSE: Doctor!  
(A pair of shop dummies grab the Doctor. One takes the vial of anti-plastic from his pocket.)  
DOCTOR: That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not. What do you mean?  
(A door slides back to reveal the Tardis.)  
DOCTOR: No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!  
ROSE: What's it doing?!  
DOCTOR: It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it now!  
(As the plastic in the vat keeps roaring, Rose phones her mother.)  
ROSE: Mum?_

**_[Outside a police station]_**

_JACKIE: Oh, there you are. I was just going to phone. You can get compensation. I said so. I've got this document thing off the police. Don't thank me._

**_[Nestene chamber]_**

_ROSE: Where are you, mum?_

**_[Outside Queens Arcade]_**

_JACKIE: I'm in town._

**_[Nestene chamber]_**

_ROSE: No, go home! Just go home right now!_

**_[Outside Queens Arcade]_**

_JACKIE: Darling, you're breaking up. Listen, I'm just going to do a bit of late night shopping. I'll see you later. Ta-ra!_

**_[Nestene chamber]_**

_ROSE: Mum! Mum!  
(Jackie goes into Queens Arcade, which contains the Underground station entrance.  
The Conciousness starts throwing energy bolts around.)  
DOCTOR: It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!  
(The Eye lights up with energy.)  
ROSE: It's the end of the world._

**_[Queens Arcade]_**

_CLIVE: There's no point creating a spreadsheet if you're going to spend summer money in winter months.  
(A shop dummy moves.)  
CAROLINE: Oh, my God! I thought they were dummies. I nearly had a heart-attack.  
(Everyone stops to watch the show in all the store windows until one dummy smashes the glass and comes out. Jackie is coming down the escalator.)  
CLIVE: It's true. Everything I read, all the stories. It's all true.  
(An Auton's fingers drop and it shoots Clive.)_

At this Amy and Rose teared up again, "Oh my god... Clive..." Rose said quietly.  
"Didn't know you were such a cryer." teased Jack half-heartedly, causing Rose to glare at him, grabbed River's blaster and shot him. Rory just stared at Amy, that reminded him of himself.

Minutes later, the unconscious Jack gasped for air once again, growling he glared at Rose, "Are you gonna do that for fun now."  
Rose grinned, the grin where she shows all her teeth and her tongue peeks out slightly, "Aw come on Jack. You know you still love me."  
But before Jack could respond with some witty comments, Rory coughed and pointed to the TV, "Erm guys? Let's continue."

**_[Nestene chamber]_**

_(The plastic in the vat is getting extremely agitated.)  
DOCTOR: Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run!  
ROSE: The stairs have gone.  
(The Autons try to push the Doctor into the vat. Rose and Mickey run to the Tardis.)  
ROSE: I haven't got the key!  
MICKEY: We're going to die!  
(Rose looks around for other possibilities.)  
Back at the shopping centre, Autons start coming down the escalator, shooting at anyone. Jackie finally screams, throws away her plastic bag and runs. But outside the Arcade is just as dangerous. The Autons shoot a passing taxi driver. She hides behind the crashed vehicle, then three brides smash their way out of the shop behind her.)  
DOCTOR: No!  
NESTENE: Time Lord.  
(Rose stands up and looks at the Doctor, then runs round the chamber.)  
MICKEY: Just leave him! There's nothing you can do!  
ROSE: I've got no A Levels, no job, no future.  
(She grabs an axe as the three brides prepare to shoot Jackie.)  
ROSE: But I tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team. I've got the bronze!  
(Rose chops through the rope holding a very long chain to the wall and takes firm hold. She runs and swings out along the side of the catwalk, kicking the two Autons into the vat. The second one also drops the vial of anti-plastic into it. The golden Nestene screams as it starts to turn blue.)  
DOCTOR: Rose!  
(The Doctor grabs her as she swings back.)  
DOCTOR: Now we're in trouble.  
(Explosions start and the signals from the Eye stop. The shop dummies start to stagger then fall over. The Doctor and Rose run to the Tardis, where Mickey is holding on for dear life, and they all go inside. The Tardis dematerialises.)_

**_[Outside Queens Arcade]_**

_(The Tardis materialises on the Embankment by a row of shuttered kiosks and Mickey runs out, terrified. Jackie answers her mobile phone.)  
JACKIE: Rose, Rose, don't go out of the house._

**_[Embankment]_**

_JACKIE [OC]: It's not safe. There were these things, and they were shooting! And they_

**_[Outside Queens Arcade]_**

_JACKIE: Hello? Hello?_

**_[Embankment]_**

_(Rose goes over to Mickey, who is trying to hide behind a pallet. The Doctor stays in the doorway of the Tardis.)  
ROSE: A fat lot of good you were.  
DOCTOR: Nestene Consciousness? Easy.  
ROSE: You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me.  
DOCTOR: Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge.  
MICKEY: Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing.  
_Everyone laughed at this, except for Rory who just gave him a sympathetic look that says, _'I would've said the same if I didn't do my research.'  
DOCTOR: He's not invited. What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere.  
ROSE: Is it always this dangerous?  
DOCTOR: Yeah.  
ROSE: Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so.  
_Almost everyone gaped at Rose, "Wait. So you _rejected _all of space. You actually did that." stated Amy voicing what everyone was thinking.  
"Impressive." nodded River. _  
DOCTOR: Okay. See you around.  
(The Tardis dematerialises.)  
ROSE: Come on, let's go. Come on. Come on.  
(The Tardis materialises.)  
DOCTOR: By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?  
ROSE: Thanks.  
MICKEY: Thanks for what?  
ROSE: Exactly.  
(Rose kisses Mickey on the cheek and runs into the Tardis.)_

"To this day I sill don't know for what..." muttered Mickey staring at the TV screen which has turned black.  
"That is so sweet of you Doc. Giving her a second chance." teased Jack, "I think you were domestic from the start."


	3. Intern Break and the BadWolf

**_A/N: For those who read my author's note, THIS was the chappie I was talking about. The one that revolves around Rose. Because I figured that Eleven can't just sit and sulk after their 'reunion' so this is the start of his turning point. Can't give out more though... Just please. If you don't like Rose that much, just literally skip this chapter, because you WILL hate me if you don't like her after reading this chappie. Skipping this won't make you miss anything, not much, but there's this whole mushy gushy sweet speech and I don't think you would like to read that. Cheers! xxx Oh and I literally can't write anything good even for sh!t. So that's that. _**

* * *

Everyone stared at the blank TV for a moment until another note appeared on top of it.

_'Intern break! The blue door is the washroom. The green one is the kitchen. And the red one is the storage for cushions, chairs, blankets and more comfy things if you need any. Take as long as you need to get to know each other more and then we'll start the next episode. xx Sexy.' _Mickey read out, "Well I'm gonna go and get us some tea. Do things the British way." he announced and Rory followed him.

"Your husband's such a sweetie." Rose turned to look at Amy who grinned.

"Known him for my entire life. Even thought he was gay."  
Rose laughed at this, "So. Planning on having kids?"

Amy looked at River, who was chatting flirtatiously with Captain Jack, and then her gaze fell, "Well... We did. But we can't... Its really complicated. Traveling with the Doctor and then all the messed up timelines and all..." at this she looked at River again.

Rose stared in confusion for a moment before gasping, "Oh. So... OH." she covered her mouth, "Guess we'll be watching that later hm?"

Amy just smiled, "We did get to watch her grow up though-" but she was interrupted by Eleven calling out, "Rose? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Oh Sweetie. Just leave the girl along. She's talking to her friend, you can pester her with your bow-tie and stetson talk later." River called back.  
"Oi River. This is... well... important."

River and everyone else rolled their eyes.  
"Oh Sweetie. Ridiculous clothing accessories aren't _important. _I think a bonding moment between your two companions are more important." Rose and Tenny honestly did not know what to think of this whole _'sweetie' _calling.  
"River..." Eleven said in his _Oncoming Storm _voice that he rarely used in this incarnation, "I'll deal with you later."  
"Oh, you'll deal with me alright." River added with a wink and Jack bursted out laughing.

Rose looked a bit concerned about that, for whatever reason, but Tenny walked over and said, "So Amy. Want to tell me about how it feels to have ginger hair?" Leaving Rose no choice but to talk to Eleven.

They just sat there looking down at their laps in silence before Rose looked up, grinned then said, "I love the hat and bow-tie."

Eleven smiled and straightened his bow-tie, "Of course you do. The only one that appreciates it. Anyway, felt like it after I regenerated."  
"You look at lot like my math tutor..." then she trailed off and rolled her eyes, "Oh Doctor. Why? You know better."

Eleven fiddled with his bow-tie for a minute before replying, "Look Rose. There'll be a part. Where I won't tell you. But I mean it. I really do.I ran out of time okay?"

Rose nodded slowly though she have no idea what he's rambling on about, but he kept on talking, "Please don't hate me for what I did. I didn't have time. And then I thought it would be the best. He is me after all. I thought-" that's when Rose cut him off but putting her index finger to her lips.

Then she held Eleven's hands on his lap, like one would do to a six year old. "Doctor. I don't know what happened to me in the future, at least I don't yet. And I have no idea what you did to me, did you leave me? Did I leave you? Was I killed? Captured? Tortured? Erased from time? I don't know. But let me just tell you, right now, I was, am, having the best time of my time and I wouldn't change anything about it. I trust you, and what you think is the best for me, probably is. And you're happy right now, and not alone. That's the most important thing. You should always be with someone, and happy. You may think that this is a mean joke, to watch your adventures again, the people you lost and the friends you gained-" the Doctor tried to protest here, but Rose hushed him, "don't try to deny it, I know you Doctor, filled with so much guilt. But I don't care if I die later on, its just that I know you're happy right now, my Doctor." her voice became distant, and her eyes started to glow golden.

"Rose. Stop it." Eleven whispered looking scared.

Rose raised her hand to brush a tear off of Eleven's cheeks, her fingertips glowing golden, "I just want you safe. My Doctor. Happy and protected. She did what was right, she gave you what you needed. This. Everything has got to end sometime, otherwise nothing will ever get started. Remember My Doctor. Find your happiness, even when I'm gone, I will never truly be, because I will protect you 'till the end of time itself." here she paused, looking as it to continue, "Just one more thing, you are fantastic. And so am I."

At that last sentence, she collapsed into Eleven's arms.

Ten immediately ran over screaming, "What have you done to her!"

"Oh so impossible. But she never believed in impossibility..."Eleven smiled sadly, "She'll be alright. Jack, River, please go grab some blankets and pillows."

Surprisingly, there's also a mattress in there, so they pulled that out and laid Rose on it.

"What happened?" Amy asked.  
"BadWolf." Eleven answered, causing Ten and Jack just to stare.

"But it can't! I took it out. All of it. That's how I became this" Ten exclaimed.

"We didn't. Not all. Some were left behind. But it wouldn't harm her now. She's learned to control it, well kind of, well not exactly. But it won't harm her. The last sentence. It was an echo. A memory echo from the last thing he said to her."

Everyone stared at Rose's unconscious body in silence until Rory came out and screamed.

"Oh Rory. Calm down. You're a nurse, its not like you haven't seen unconscious bodies before." Amy scolded.

She stared at the Doctors. Both equally concerned about the plain ordinary blonde girl in front of them. She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, the Doctor never looked at her like that, and they had known each other her entire life! He'd shown more love to that girl in this short time period than he did to her for years, how is she so special. She saw how they met, how it started, but she still can't figure it out. Didn't even get her A Levels, quitted school for a boy, lives in a ratted old apartment with her mum, works at a shop, wears way too much make up and have bad clothings. Why does everyone love her so much. Her ex-boyfriend still obviously do, even though she ran off with another man without any explanations, the sassy captain Jack who from what the Doctor had told her, flirts with anything that's breathing, but looks at Rose in an adoring way that he doesn't give to anyway, and the last of the Timelords.

Amy remembered what the Doctor had told him about the war, the last great Timewar. How he had travelled alone for a long period, filled with angst, guilt and revenge, until someone came and made him better. He never talked about who it was. But she and Rory found a room, the word _'BadWolf' _and, a rose and the blue sonic screwdriver craved on the door. They had went in, and found photos and everything else, seemingly untouched for years. Because Rose Tyler was just that important, an ordinary lower-classed girl, who went and bought out the best of people. The girl who doesn't care if she dies, if it meant that the Doctor's happy.

From time to time, golden light would glow from Rose's body and wrap all around the huddle, every time it did that, Amy felt warmth, warmth like the warmth you would get when holding onto someone you love, someone that loves you back equally, or more. It is then, when she finally fully understood what Rose Tyler gave out.

Her eyes shot open and sat up quickly.

"Oh god. Did I do it again?" she asked rubbing her head.

Ten's face darkened, "What do you mean. _Again." _

"What do you remember?" River asked concerned.

"Singing. It does that, don't worry. It always did. But I shut it out, so that's fine." Rose replied, standing up and brushing herself off like it was no big deal. "Come on, it nothing, it happens you know. Golden-y-Vortex-y stuff." she grinned, "Let's get back to watching our lives instead!" and she particularly bounced towards the TV.

River and Amy looked at each other, the same thought went through their minds, _'and that's one of the best natures of Rose Tyler. She doesn't let people worry over her, she's the one that heals people and that's enough.' _


	4. Chapter 4- The End of the World

_**A/N: This is just REPOST. I'm sooooo sorry. I hadn't realized until just now. I forgot to italic half of the chapter which must've been really hard to read. LIke, ugh. So angry at myself. And I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER, but I'm working on it. Almost done too :) love you all readers and followers xxx**_

* * *

The black screen came back to life.

_(Carrying straight on from the last episode. The Doctor and Rose are lit in green light from the time rotor.)  
DOCTOR: Right then, Rose Tyler, you tell me. Where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. It's your choice. What's it going to be?  
_"FORWARDS!"everyone particularly screamed grinning at the screen like idiots._  
ROSE: Forwards.  
DOCTOR: How far?  
ROSE: One hundred years.  
_"Pfft. Boring." Jack snorted. River silently agreed to this. _  
(A few seconds of travel.)  
DOCTOR: There you go. Step outside those doors, it's the twenty second century.  
ROSE: You're kidding.  
DOCTOR: That's a bit boring, though. Do you want to go further?  
ROSE: Fine by me.  
DOCTOR: Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the new Roman Empire.  
_"Can we go there sometime later? Doctor please?" Rory begged._  
ROSE: You think you're so impressive.  
DOCTOR: I am so impressive.  
_Everyone rolled their eyes at this, while the Doctors just looked pleased with themselves._  
ROSE: You wish.  
DOCTOR: Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go. Hold on!  
(The Tardis zooms down a time vortex.)  
_"Honestly though Doctor. Is that what the time vortex looks like?" Amy asked.  
"I actually don't know. We always had the Tardis, you should ask Jack or River. They should know." Tenny answered while Eleven just stared into space. River looked concerning at him, but she sighed, its gonna take some time. _  
ROSE: Where are we? What's out there?_

**_[Gallery 15]_**

_(Rose goes down a flight of steps and a large shutter in the wall descends to reveal an orbital view of the Earth.)  
DOCTOR: You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty six. Five billion years in your future, and this is the day  
(He looks at his wrist watch.)  
DOCTOR: Hold on.  
(The sun flares and turns red.)  
DOCTOR: This is the day the Sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world.  
_"You love doing that don't you Doc. Brilliant speech then BAM." Mickey said waving his hands about.

_(A pair of small spaceships approach a large cruciform space station hanging in Earth orbit.)  
COMPUTER: Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty nine_

**_[Platform One]  
_**_COMPUTER: Followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite.  
(The Doctor and Rose walk along a corridor.)  
ROSE: So, when it says guests, does that mean people?  
DOCTOR: Depends what you mean by people.  
ROSE: I mean people. What do you mean?  
DOCTOR: Aliens.  
_"Oh... Rosie's first meeting. First meetings are always exciting." Jack cooed.  
River and Eleventh raised their eyebrows at this, and Eleven said, "Of course. Especially meeting someone you know." _  
ROSE: What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?  
DOCTOR: It's not really a spaceship, more like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn.  
(The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver on a wall panel.)  
ROSE: What for?  
DOCTOR: Fun.  
_Everyone except for the Doctors made a face at this.  
"I don't see anything fun about seeing people on a planet burn. I mean people are still there! Its just cruel." Amy stated.  
"Oh Amelia. Remember _your _first trip?" Eleven said patting her back.  
"Oh right. It was a disgusting one. Slime on my nighty! You kidnapped me!"  
Eleven just rolled his eyes.

_[Observation gallery]  
(A large area with a few display cases and a view of space to the front and above.)  
DOCTOR: Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich.  
_"It always comes down to the money doesn't it." Mickey huffed.  
"We would've never afforded it." Rose laughed. _  
ROSE: But, hold on. They did this once on Newsround Extra. The sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years.  
DOCTOR: Millions, but the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there? Gravity satellites holding back the sun.  
ROSE: The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things.  
DOCTOR: They did, and the Trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over.  
ROSE: How long's it got?  
DOCTOR: About half an hour and then the planet gets roasted.  
_"Gosh. No need to sound anymore excited." Amy said while the Doctors just raised their eyebrows at her. Rose nodded in agreement, "Yeah. It isour planet after all. It hurts you know."  
River heard Eleven softly mutter, _'Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth.' _Not for the first time since she entered this room, she felt so helpless.  
"Good luck handling both of them now Doctor." Rory whispered to both of the Doctors.  
"But great first date isn't it Doc? Letting her watch her home planet burn." chuckled Jack.  
_  
ROSE: Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?  
DOCTOR: I'm not saving it. Time's up.  
ROSE: But what about the people?  
DOCTOR: It's empty. They're all gone. No one left.  
ROSE: Just me, then.  
(A blue-skinned person with golden slit eyes strides towards them.)  
STEWARD: Who the hell are you?  
DOCTOR: Oh, that's nice, thanks.  
_"He was so sassy back then." River grinned and Jack purred back.  
"Are we really banning the blaster on Jack?" groaned both of the Doctors. _  
STEWARD: But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now.  
DOCTOR: That's me. I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation. Look. There, you see? It's fine, you see? The Doctor plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler. She's my plus one. Is that all right?  
(The Doctor puts away the piece of apparently blank paper he was showing to the steward.)  
STEWARD: Well, obviously. Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy.  
(The Steward goes over to a lecturn.)  
DOCTOR: The paper's slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time.  
_"Hey Rose. Remember the time we tried to use it?" laughed Jack.  
"Hush Jack. Spoilers." Rose said mischievously. Rivers', the Ponds' and Eleven's eyes widened at this. _  
ROSE: He's blue.  
DOCTOR: Yeah.  
ROSE: Okay.  
STEWARD: We have in attendance the Doctor and Rose Tyler. Thank you. All staff to their positions.  
(A lot of small people appear.)  
STEWARD: Hurry, now, thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honored guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa.  
(A bark-skinned woman enters with two larger male escorts.)  
_"Trees. She's a. Tree." Mickey stuttered.  
"Oh come on Rickey. You've seen worse!" Eleven said rolling his eyes. _  
STEWARD: There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon.  
(Another blue alien, this time mostly head and body, sitting on a transport pod.)  
STEWARD: And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme.  
(A group of black-robed bipeds.)  
STEWARD: The inventors of Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you.  
(Fur clad reptilians. The announcements of variations on the biped theme continue.)  
STEWARD: Cal Spark Plug. Mister and Mrs Pakoo. The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light.  
(The trees go up to the Doctor.)  
JABE: The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather.  
(She gives the Doctor a rooted twig in a small pot.)  
DOCTOR Thank you. Yes, gifts. Er, I give you in return air from my lungs.  
(He breathes gently on Jabe.)  
JABE: How intimate.  
DOCTOR: There's more where that came from.  
_"Oi. Why didn't I get any of that." Jack winked. Everyone ignored him, thinking its the best way to keep him shut up. _  
JABE: I bet there is.  
STEWARD: From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe.  
(A large glass case barely makes it through the doorway. It contains a giant humanoid head with straggly hair and squinting eyes.) _

"OH MY GOD. NO WAY. NO FUCKING WAY!" Jack shouted at the screen. Everyone except for the Doctor and River stared at him, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL."  
"What?" Tenny asked completely lost. Jack shook his head, "Just an old friend. That's all."  
"Oh Jack... Your friend doesn't look too good. A big head in a glass tank and wrinkles. Oh, the wrinkles" River teased, while Jack just sat still whimpering. _  
DOCTOR: The Moxx of Balhoon.  
MOXX: My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily salivas.  
(Moxx's spit hits Rose in the face.)  
_"That is... just... eww..." said Amy giving Rose a sympathetic pat on the back. _  
DOCTOR: Thank you very much.  
(The black-robed group glide up.)  
DOCTOR: Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs.  
(A large metal hand holds out a ball.)  
ADHERENT: A gift of peace in all good faith.  
STEWARD: And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen.  
_"Now that'll be an interesting thing to see." Rory said nodding enthusiastically.  
"You have no idea." laughed Tenny, "Remember the time we saw her again Rosie?"  
"Apple grass and cats." Rose replied dreamily.  
"And get this. Remember the time, we were just talking about this day, our first date with chips. And then now we're talking about that day with apple grass."  
And the both of them grinned at each other, oh so lovingly.  
"I'm gonna barf soon." Jack said out loud earning himself a squat on the arm by River.  
"Oi Doctor. Why don't I get chips or apple grass?" asked Amy squatting Eleven on the arm.  
"Because you and 's kissing annoys me enough." Eleven replied.  
"Don't be so mean " Rose laughed.  
_  
(A face in a piece of thin skin stretched in a rectangular frame is wheeled in by two men hidden in top-to-toe hospital whites. )  
CASSANDRA: Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturise me. Moisturise me.  
(One of her attendants uses a pump spray on the skin.)  
CASSANDRA: Truly, I am the last Human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honour them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband? Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. And here, another rarity.  
_"But she's just... you know, she's just a trampoline!" Mickey said looking as if he's gonna puke. _  
(Rose has walked round the back of Cassandra to see just how thin she is, and a 50's juke box is wheeled in.)  
CASSANDRA: According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!  
(One of the little attendants presses a button, a 45 is selected and the strains of Tainted Love by Soft Cell ring out.)  
_Rory giggled at this and everyone stared at him in shock.  
"Honey... did you just... _giggle_?" Amy asked her husband. _  
STEWARD: Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in thirty minutes.  
(Rose finally can't take all the aliens, and runs out. The Doctor goes to follow her, but gets intercepted.)  
JABE: Doctor?  
(Flash! from a device she is holding. A type of camera, presumably.)  
JABE: Thank you.  
ADHERENT: A gift of peace in all good faith.  
STEWARD: No, you're very kind, but I'm just the Steward.  
ADHERENT: A gift of peace in all good faith.  
STEWARD: Well, yes, thank you. Of course.  
(The steward takes the proffered ball. Jabe consults her camera, which twitters like a bird.)  
JABE: Identify species. Please identify species. Now stop it. Identify his race. Where's he from? It's impossible.  
(She hurries away. One of the Adherant's gifts has been placed on a shelf in a display stand. It opens, and a four-legged metal spider scurries away.)_

_[Corridor]_

_(Rose has wandered off, and is looking at the growing Sun through a window when a young woman of the same race as the Steward comes round the corner. She is wearing overalls and a baseball cap.)  
ROSE: Sorry. Am I allowed to be in here?  
RAFFALO: You have to give us permission to talk.  
_"Does that sound familiar to you?" River smirked at Eleven who blushed.  
"Oh, I bet it does." Jack added grinning.  
"Please guys. Not here. Its just ugh." Amy shook her head in disbelief. _  
ROSE: Er, you have permission.  
RAFFALO: Thank you. And, no, you're not in the way. Guests are allowed anywhere.  
ROSE: Okay.  
(Raffalo goes to a wall panel and unlocks it.)  
ROSE: What's your name?  
RAFFALO: Raffalo.  
ROSE: Raffalo?  
_"That's a nice name. All R's. Rory, Raffalo, Rose, River." Rory said. _  
RAFFALO: Yes, miss. I won't be long, I've just got to carry out some maintenance. There's a tiny little glitch in the Face of Boe's suite. There must be something blocking the system. He's not getting any hot water.  
ROSE: So, you're a plumber?  
RAFFALO: That's right, miss.  
ROSE: They still have plumbers?  
RAFFALO: I hope so, else I'm out of a job.  
ROSE: Where are you from?  
RAFFALO: Crespallion.  
ROSE: That's a planet, is it?  
RAFFALO: No. Crespallion's part of the Jaggit Brocade, affiliated to the Scarlet Junction, Convex fifty six. And where are you from, miss? If you don't mind me asking.  
ROSE: No, not at all. Er, I don't know. A long way away. I just sort of hitched a lift with this man. I didn't even think about it. I don't even know who he is. He's a complete stranger. Anyway, don't let me keep you. Good luck with it.  
_Both the Doctors looked hurt at this, "So that's what I am? A complete stranger?" Tenny asked.  
River rolled her eyes, "You know what she meant." _  
RAFFALO: Thank you, miss. And er, thank you for the permission. Not many people are that considerate.  
ROSE: Okay. See you later.  
_River smiled at Rose.  
"Aw... _See you later." _Jack mocked.  
_  
(Rose leaves. Raffalo removes the wall panel and has a look inside.)  
RAFFALO: Now then. Control, I'm at junction nineteen and I think the problem's coming from in here. I'll go inside and have a look.  
(Before she can crawil into the conduit, there is a tapping sound of metal on metal.)  
RAFFALO: What's that? Is something in there?  
(A metal spider comes towards her.)  
RAFFALO: Oh! Who are you, then?  
(It scuttles away.)  
RAFFALO: Hold on! I if you're an upgrade I just need to register you, that's all. Oh, come back.  
(She gets inside the conduit.)  
RAFFALO: Ah, there you are. Now, I just need to register your ident. Oh, there's two of you. Got yourself a little mate. I think I'd better report this to Control. How many of you are there? What are you? Oh, no, no, no!  
(Raffalo gets dragged along the conduit.)_

**_[Steward's office]_**

_(The Steward puts his gift on a side table and sits at his desk. The computer beeps and burbles at him.)  
STEWARD: What's that? Well, how should I know?  
(He makes a broadcast.)  
STEWARD: Would the owner of the blue box in private gallery fifteen please report to the Steward's office immediately. Guests are reminded that use of teleportation devices is strictly forbidden under Peace Treaty five point four slash cup slash sixteen. Thank you.  
(The ball hatches another metal spider.)_

**_[Space]_**

_COMPUTER: Earth Death in twenty five minutes._

**_[Gallery 15]_**

_(Rose is playing with the ball.)  
COMPUTER: Earth Death in twenty five minutes.  
ROSE: Oh, thanks.  
(She puts the ball down and picks up the plant pot.)  
ROSE: Hello. My name's Rose. That's a sort of plant. We might be related. I'm talking to a twig.  
_"Oh Rose. Talking to a twig. What has become of you." Jack shook his head and Tenny laughed with him.  
"You can laugh, Mr. I-stroke-my-Tardis-lovingly-and-calls-her-sexy." Rose retorted. Amy high-fived her and they bursted into fits of giggles.

**_[Outside Gallery 15]_**

_(The little assistants are wheeling the Tardis away.)  
DOCTOR: Oi, now, careful with that. Park it properly. No scratches.  
_"Aw, wouldn't want to scratch your lovely sexy Tardis, would you?" Rose asked, giving the Doctors a big mocking grin.  
"Oh Rose Tyler. There's two of us now, and when we swear revenge on you, you will be doomed!" announced Eleven.  
No wonder the Doctor fell in love with her, but Rose is pretty funny too, with everything else that she is.  
"Of course you would. But before you two go and do that, you still have to pay the twenty quid you owe me." Eleven looked confused while Tenny just groaned.  
"For what?" Eleven asked.  
"The ten, for the Queen Victoria werewolf one? Remember? _I am not amused. _And the whole thing about me not being able to seduce a former incarnation of yourself."

Eleven choked, while everyone else in the room just looked amazed.  
"Damn. It _was _you! I thought it was just my memories acting up... The long scarf right?"  
Rose nodded and grinned, with a bit of her pink tongue poking out, "She locked me out of my own Tardis then flew back to meet me, him, us, whatever." grumbled Tenny.  
"Erm guys? We would just _love _to hear more of your mushy, lovey, dovey stuff that you did while I was accused of murder because of you, but we would actually like to get this finished and back to our own timeline?" Mickey said, so everyone turned their attention back to the TV.  
_(One of them hands the Doctor a ticket. It says on one side - Have A Nice Day. A pair of spiders scuttle along the ceiling.)_

**_[Gallery 15]_**

_(The spider scans Rose's hand then scuttles away when the Doctor calls out.)  
DOCTOR: Rose? Are you in there?  
(The Doctor enters.)  
DOCTOR: Aye, aye. What do you think, then?  
ROSE: Great. Yeah, fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper. They're just so alien. The aliens are so alien. You look at 'em and they're alien.  
DOCTOR: Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South.  
ROSE: Where are you from?  
DOCTOR: All over the place.  
ROSE: They all speak English.  
DOCTOR: No, you just hear English. It's a gift of the Tardis. The telepathic field, gets inside your brain and translates.  
ROSE: It's inside my brain?  
DOCTOR: Well, in a good way.  
ROSE: Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?  
DOCTOR: I didn't think about it like that.  
_"You never ever do! What if I didn't want the Tardis in my head!" Rose glared at the Doctor.  
"Well I could take it out if you want. But then you wouldn't be able to talk to her." Tenny retorted.  
Rose snorted, "You do understand that it has nothing to do with it right? Its the time vortex."  
Tenny made a face which made everyone laugh, "So you don't have to put up with that anymore then? All the gossiping and girl talk?" he asked Eleven.  
"Well there's River..." he looked at Tenny and then chuckled, "No, she didn't absorb he time vortex. But she's well... oh you'll find out later." Tenny raised his eyebrows but didn't question any further. _  
ROSE: No, you were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South. Who are you, then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?  
_"Is this like a daily thing then? Rosie getting angry and demanding and the Doctor totally oblivious to human emotions?" Jack asked.  
"Oi. I am _not _oblivious to human emotions!" both the Doctors retorted.  
"Oh Sweetie, you actually are. Remember the time where you damn right insulted that lady's hat and then after she ran away crying you continued on insulting her to her husband..." River narrowed her eyes at Eleven. _  
DOCTOR: I'm just the Doctor.  
ROSE: From what planet?  
DOCTOR: Well, it's not as if you'll know where it is!  
ROSE: Where are you from?  
DOCTOR: What does it matter?  
ROSE: Tell me who you are!  
DOCTOR: This is who I am, right here, right now, all right? All that counts is here and now, and this is me.  
_"Ohh... Grumpy angry Doctor." Rory looked worry for whatever reason that crossed his mind.  
"Don't worry, I got this." Rose whispered loudly. _  
ROSE: Yeah, and I'm here too because you brought me here, so just tell me.  
COMPUTER: Earth Death in twenty minutes. Earth Death in twenty minutes.  
ROSE: All right. As my mate Shareen says, don't argue with the designated driver.  
_"I stalked her and we became friends." Jack told Rose.  
"Why were you stalking her?" Rose questioned.  
"No actually. I was admiring someone else, but she got in the way and I thought, _'Hey look. Pretty girl. Why not?' _And then we became friends." Jack explained and Eleven raised an eyebrow (if he has any) at this. Jack turned around and gave him a look that plainly says, _'Come on. You were stalking Rose being a kid too.'  
_"So how did you like her then?" Mickey asked, "I personally think that she's a bit too... crazy... wild... outgoing..." he trailed off being sent a look by Rose.  
"OH yes! She was crazy. Such a wild one." Jack winked suggestively.  
"No way." River looked at Jack, "Crazy from you? Must be good then."  
"She was. And you can find out just how I am if you asked."  
"Oh, I bet I can." River purred back.

Everyone sighed, "God. Guys, please not here?" Amy groaned, "I already have to put up with that when you escape from prison."  
"Come on Amy. We were just having some fun. Besides, I'm married." River rolled her eyes at her mother.  
"Mothers are such a kill-joy." Jack muttered.  
Rory's eyes suddenly widened, "Oh. OH." everyone else stared at him, "You guys were. OH. It was not. OH."  
"Rory. Really. It took you that long?" Amy gave her husband a look.  
"The talk was no decent." Rory said simply. _  
(Rose takes out her mobile phone.)  
ROSE: Can't exactly call for a taxi. There's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit.  
DOCTOR: Tell you what.  
(He takes her phone apart.)  
DOCTOR: With a little bit of jiggery pokery.  
ROSE: Is that a technical term, jiggery pokery?  
DOCTOR: Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery. What about you?  
_ROSE: No, I failed hullabaloo.

Everyone laughed at this, "Is that a real subject though?" Rory asked.  
"Oh yes. Its a standard subject for what, I forgot, Galaxy 5? 10? Which one was it Sweetie?" River said.  
"If I remember correctly, it was Galaxy 6... The one that have the planet with lava? Remember? We went lava surfing." Eleven grinned at her.  
River smiled back, "Oh, we could do a lot more than lava surfing. If you know what I mean." she winked and Jack bursted out laughing while Rory and Amy just looked sick. Ten huffed and pulled Rose closer, as if any thought of doing anything that doesn't have Rose involved seems like a bizarre idea.  
"Oh, I should take you and Amy there too. You two would love it."  
"Wanna take me along too Doc? We could _do _the stuff together. If you know what I mean." Jack mocked River and the two of them bursted out laughing.  
"I really don't enjoy having both of them in the same room." Tenny and Eleven said in unison.  
_DOCTOR: Oh. There you go.  
(Rose phones home.)  
JACKIE: Hello?  
ROSE: Mum?  
JACKIE: Oh, what is it?  
_**_[The Tyler flat]_**_  
(Jackie is emptying the washing machine.)  
JACKIE: What's wrong? What have I done now? Oh, this red top's falling to bits.  
_**_[Gallery 15]_**_  
JACKIE: You should get your money back. Go on.  
_**_[The Tyler flat]_**_  
JACKIE: There must be something, you never phone in the middle of the day.  
_**_[Gallery 15]_**_  
JACKIE: What's so funny?  
ROSE:: Nothing. You all right, though?  
_**_[The Tyler flat]_**_  
JACKIE: Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?  
_**_[Gallery 15]_**_  
ROSE: What day is it?  
_**_[The Tyler flat]_**_  
JACKIE: Wednesday, all day. You got a hangover?  
_**_[Gallery 15]_**_  
JACKIE: Oh, I tell you what. Put a quid in that Lottery syndicate. I'll pay you back later.  
ROSE: Yeah, er, I was just calling 'cos  
_**_[The Tyler flat]_**_  
ROSE: I might be late home.  
'_Very. Very. Very. Late." Mickey muttered.  
"Oh Rickey. Let it go okay! I said I was sorry!" Both the Doctors exclaimed throwing their hands in the air.  
"No you didn't! Accused of murder and I don't even get a sorry!" Mickey shouted back.  
_JACKIE: Is there something wrong?  
[Gallery 15]  
ROSE: No. I'm fine. Top of the world.  
(Jackie rings off.)  
DOCTOR: Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill. _  
"He's lying." Rory said, feeling proud of himself for knowing something.  
"Nope. We went to pay the bill for it the other day." Rose said.  
"Oh right. Thanks for that again." Tenny hugged Rose and then scratched his head, "Got chased over two galaxies because of my large amount of debt to them."  
"I told you. Not to fix mum's phone! Its your own fault you know." Rose grinned at Tenny. Eleven just smiled at the memory.  
"She threatened to lock you in your room! I couldn't go traveling Rose-less now can I?" Tenny protested.  
"You will if I have to keep paying your stupid phone bills!"  
"Oi Doctor. Why didn't _you _take us to pay the bill? And all that time we were thinking you lied." Amy asked.  
"I got a century plan." Eleven lied smoothly and Tenny smirked.

_ROSE: That was five billion years ago. So, she's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's dead.  
DOCTOR: Bundle of laughs, you are.  
_"You were. So. Mean!" River exclaimed, "I can just imagine your later days. You scowling and sassing the poor girl."  
"Wanna bet?" Jack asked, "If I win, you'll have to play strip poker with me."  
"Nope. Nope. She's not doing it." Rory cut River off before she could even say anything, "Under no circumstances is she doing it."  
_  
(The space station shakes.)  
DOCTOR: That's not supposed to happen._

**_[Steward's office]  
_**_STEWARD: Well, what was it? I'm just getting green lights at this end.  
(He makes a calm broadcast.)  
STEWARD: Honored guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thanking you.  
(He berates Control.)  
STEWARD: The whole place shook! I felt it. I've hosted all sorts of events on Platforms One, Three, Six and Fifteen and I've never felt the slightest tremor. I warn you, if this lot decide to sue. I'm going to scan the infrastructure.  
(He does so, then hears a scuttling sound.)  
STEWARD: What's that? Control, I don't want to worry you, but I'm picking up readings. I have no idea. Well, they're small. The scan says they're metal. I don't know what they look like!  
(Then he sees one on the desk.)  
STEWARD: Although I imagine they might look rather like that. You're not on the guest list. How did you get on board?  
(The spider pushes a button on his desk keyboard.)  
STEWARD: No.  
COMPUTER: Sun filter deactivated.  
STEWARD: No!  
COMPUTER: Sun filter descending.  
(The room starts to fill with white light from the ceiling downwards as the filter on the window lowers.)  
STEWARD: No! Sun filter, up! No, no, no!  
COMPUTER: External temperature four thousand degrees.  
STEWARD: Control, respond! Sun filter up! Argh!  
(The spider escapes through a small vent into the corridor.)  
_"And no one heard that. Just wow." Mickey said looking around at them.

**_[Observation gallery]_**

_MOXX: Indubitably, this is the Bad Wolf scenario. I find the inherent laxity of the on-going multiverse  
_The Doctors looked at each other, "Were you randomly scattering words then? You can't even hear him! Just random words scattering?" Tenny asked.  
"Well I wasn't conscious, was I? How would I know where I put the words!" Rose exclaimed.  
"Oh, you were very conscious Rose Tyler. You did so many things and you were very conscious." Eleven said back.  
_(The Doctor and Rose enter.)  
DOCTOR: That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that. What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?  
JABE: It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me.  
DOCTOR: Where's the engine room?  
JABE: I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you and your wife.  
DOCTOR: She's not my wife. _

Rose and Ten looked at each other and laughed. River sighed at the happy couple and muttered to herself, _'But I am.' _ Oh she liked Rose alright, but _she _is the one that's _properly _married to the Doctor.  
"Is someone getting a little jealous?" Jack whispered.  
"No. Why in the world would I be?" River answered quickly.  
"Come off it. Everyone could see the ways you look when those two have their moments. Well everyone but the two of them."  
"I am not jealous." River said numbly.  
"Oh River. I'm a time traveller too. I know what's the relationship between you and the Doc." River didn't answer and looked over at the others who were still happily discussing the rest of their adventures after Rose and the Doctor accidentally got married, "River. You know what happens to them. Just let them have these moments of happiness." Jack continued.

River rolled her eyes, "Oh I wish I knew." and she really don't. The Doctor never told her about what happened between him and Rose. He talked about all his other companions. Ian, Susan, Sarah Jane, Martha, Donna, Jack and all the others. But he only ever talked about Rose once. The time Rory and Amy accidentally went into her room. And the only sentence he said about her when they asked was, _'Her name was Rose Tyler. And she changed me. But the universe tore us apart.'_

River remember being angry and jealous and stormed off. Jack studied her for a moment before saying, "Oh, you really don't. Well I suppose he won't talk about her to just anyone..." River rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Everyone shows that reaction at first. _Why is she so special. I'm so much better than her." _he mimicked and River blushed at this, those were the exact thoughts, even after she felt what Rose gave out.

"Those were your thoughts too huh? Well she's special to him. And they didn't get the ending they both deserve. Not exactly. The universe pulled them apart, took two the armies of his greatest enemies and a void. It worked. For only a short time. Because however strong the universe was, they were stronger. But, decisions had to be made and things had to be done. Just remember River. You get your happy ending. But they don't. It hurts you know. For me and your husband. Because every time we see them happy, we remember how sad they're going to be, and it breaks our hearts..." Jack trailed off his eyes fixated on Rose laughing with Eleven. "So we ask ourselves, what's the point of them being happy now if they're going to be sad later." he paused for dramatic effect.  
"The answer is, of course, because they are going to be sad later." River finished the sentence with him.

They sat in silence, just watching everyone else talk between themselves, River thought about everything that Jack had just told her. So much more than what the Doctor had said himself.  
"Jack?"  
"Hm?"  
"What do I do? I want to help..." she trailed off. Its so un-River-like to say something like this. But he is her husband after all.  
"You don't." Jack answered simply, but before River could respond in anyways, he continued, "You heard Rose. He needs to come to terms with himself. Allow himself the fact that she'll be gone and he needs to move on. She gave him the permission he needed to move on. You know why he could never look you in the eyes when he tells you that he loves you?" at this Jack looked right into River's shocked eyes, "Because he's afraid. Because he never told her and he feels guilt every day. He _needed _that permission. But Rose knew that wouldn't be enough, so she showed him. She showed him that he would move on and she wouldn't mind. She showed him that she would be there with him, to protect him in the only way possible-"  
"BadWolf." River interrupted, determined to not be the one that knows nothing for a change. Jack smiled but shook his head, "Yes and no. She told him he is _fantastic._"  
"But he wouldn't remember... Tardis said we'd all forget." River muttered.  
"Forget the ones we need to." Jack corrected.

River stared and shook her head too, "I don't understand. But I will. Why is it so hard to hate her! It would make my life so much easier!" she exclaimed.

Jack just chuckled and announced loudly, "Okay. Can we just you know. Get back to this? It would take YEARS for us to finish if we carry on talking like this." but as an undertone to River, he added, "Do try and like Rose okay? And not just fake smiles and compliments. Be more accepting like your mother."  
"You are a very annoying man." River muttered.  
Jack winked flirtatiously, "He doesn't love you any less you know." but River felt that he was biting onto his tongue when he said that.  
_  
JABE: Partner?  
DOCTOR: No.  
JABE: Concubine?  
DOCTOR: Nope.  
JABE: Prostitute?  
ROSE: Whatever I am, it must be invisible. Do you mind? Tell you what, you two go and pollinate. I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson.  
_Everyone laughed. "Wait. So did Rose get her sassiness from the Doctor, or did the Doctor get it from her?" Rory asked.  
"Oh Rory, always asking the right questions." Eleven said.  
"That's why they're so perfect together," muttered Mickey, "Its like he's made for her."  
Eleven strongly disagreed inside of him, but didn't say anything incase he gave out any spoilers. Because it was his Tenth self that was made for Rose, not Nine or this one.  
_(Rose goes to talk to Cassandra.)  
DOCTOR: Don't start a fight.  
"She probably didn't listen." Amy laughed.  
(He offers Jabe his arm.)  
DOCTOR: I'm all yours.  
ROSE: And I want you home by midnight.  
COMPUTER: Earth Death in fifteen minutes. Earth Death in fifteen minutes._

**_[Maintenance duct]_**

_(A multitude of spiders scuttle out of sight behind the swags of wiring and piping.)  
DOCTOR: Who's in charge of Platform One? Is there a Captain or what?  
JABE: There's just the Steward and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal mind.  
DOCTOR: You mean the computer? But who controls that?  
JABE: The Corporation. They move Platform One from one artistic event to another.  
DOCTOR: But there's no one from the Corporation on board.  
JABE: They're not needed. This facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the Alpha class. Nothing can go wrong.  
DOCTOR: Unsinkable?  
JABE: If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate.  
DOCTOR: You're telling me. I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable. I ended up clinging to an iceberg. It wasn't half cold. So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble there's no one to help us out?  
_"So you _were _on the Titanic!" Rose punched Tenny slightly on the arm.  
"Yup." he replied popping on the 'p',  
"Couldn't miss it. The unsinkable ship being sunk. Of course I had to be here." Eleven finished for him.  
Jack smiled mischievously, "Then why didn't you take me and Rosie there too? Jack and Rose hm?"  
Rose grinned at this, a little tongue poking out of her teeth, "Yeah, we could've done the whole dramatic wind scene."  
All of them laughed, except for the Doctors who just scowled, "Nope. We're not doing that. And besides, we might create a paradox." Tenny said.  
"Oh please. When did _you _care about creating paradoxes." River asked. No one answered because they all knew the answer inside of them.  
"Doesn't matter if we can't go on the Tardis. Guess what. I have a vortex manipulator and we'll be off in no time after we finish watching." Jack winked at Rose who nodded enthusiastically, and Tenny scowled even more.

_JABE: I'm afraid not.  
DOCTOR: Fantastic.  
_"Fantastic!" the four, Eleven, Tenny, Rose and Jack shouted together while the others just shook their head and sighed.  
_JABE: I don't understand. In what way is that fantastic?  
_"She does have a point you know."

**_[Observation gallery]_**

_CASSANDRA: Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die. That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy, down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice. I'd have such fun.  
Everyone gaped at the screen.  
ROSE: What happened to everyone else? The human race, where did it go?  
CASSANDRA: They say mankind has touched every star in the sky.  
ROSE: So, you're not the last human.  
CASSANDRA: I am the last pure human. The others mingled.  
_"Ohhh. Which just means they fucked with aliens!" Jack seemed excited at this.  
River rolled her eyes, "Jack. No. Just no."  
"I think captain here had done that before..." Mickey said.  
Jack just winked.  
_CASSANDRA: Oh, they call themselves New humans and Proto-humans and Digi-humans, even 'Humanish, but you know what I call them? Mongrels.  
ROSE: Right. And you stayed behind.  
CASSANDRA: I kept myself pure.  
_"Which also means he, she, whatever is still a virgin. Ohhhh." Jack cooed.  
"I swear. The first time we met you. You're much much much more acceptable and quiet." Elven grumbled.  
"Not exactly..." Rose raised her eyebrows not understanding the indication.  
_ROSE: How many operations have you had?  
CASSANDRA: Seven hundred and eight. Next week, it's seven hundred and nine. I'm having my blood bleached. Is that why you wanted a word? You could be flatter, Rose. You've got a little bit of a chin poking out.  
ROSE: I'd rather die.  
CASSANDRA: Honestly, it doesn't hurt.  
ROSE: No, I mean it. I would rather die. It's better to die than live like you, a bitchy trampoline.  
_"Oh..." everyone else cooed.  
"But you do have a point," Mickey pointed out and everyone else nodded in agreement.  
_CASSANDRA: Oh, well. What do you know.  
ROSE: I was born on that planet, and so was my mum, and so was my dad, and that makes me officially the last human being in this room, 'cos you're not human. You've had it all nipped and tucked and flattened till there's nothing left. Anything human got chucked in the bin. You're just skin, Cassandra. Lipstick and skin. Nice talking.  
(The Adherants watch Rose leave.)  
_Amy gave Rose a high five while Jack whistled and Rory said, "Well, aren't you a sassy one."  
"Got it from -Ears I suspect." River added laughing.  
_  
_**_[Maintenance duct]_**_  
DOCTOR: So tell me, Jabe, what's a tree like you doing in a place like this?  
JABE: Respect for the Earth.  
DOCTOR: Oh, come on. Everyone on this platform's worth zillions.  
JABE: Well, perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions.  
DOCTOR: In case your share prices drop? I know you lot. You've got massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's always money in land.  
JABE: All the same, we respect the Earth as family. So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below, and I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest.  
DOCTOR: Excuse me.  
(He scans a door panel marked Welcome to Platform One. Guide of Platform One Do You Need Assistance. A keypad labelled Maintenance log in, then Access denied.)  
JABE: And what about your ancestry, Doctor? Perhaps you could tell a story or two. Perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left. I scanned you earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species. It refused to admit your existence. And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right. I know where you're from. Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you even exist. I just wanted to say how sorry I am.  
(She puts her hand on his arm, and the Doctor puts his hand over hers. A tear drops from his eye. He gets the door open.)  
_"Well that was emotional." Jack wiped an imaginary tear from his face. River rolled her eyes and everyone nodded. So she pulled out her blaster and shot him again.

**_[Engine room]_**

_(It runs the whole depth of the Platform. The Doctor and Jabe are by a catwalk that runs through a series of large fans.)  
DOCTOR: Is it me, or is it a bit nippy?  
(In a corridor, Rose is met by the Adherants, who knock her out by pistol whipping her with a weapon. They drag her into a room.)  
_"It is always you." Tenny murmured.  
_DOCTOR: Fair do's, though, that's a great bit of air conditioning. Sort of nice and old fashioned. Bet they call it retro.  
(He scans a panel.)  
DOCTOR: Gotcha.  
(He pulls it off. A spider scuttles out and up the wall.)  
DOCTOR: What the hell's that?  
JABE: Is it part of the retro?  
DOCTOR: I don't think so. Hold on.  
(The Doctor aims his screwdriver at the spider, then Jabe lassoes it.)  
DOCTOR: Hey, nice liana.  
JABE: Thank you. We're not supposed to show them in public.  
DOCTOR: Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. Now then, who's been bringing their pets on board?  
JABE: What does it do?  
DOCTOR: Sabotage.  
COMPUTER: Earth Death in ten minutes.  
DOCTOR: And the temperature's about to rocket. Come on.  
COMPUTER: Earth Death in ten minutes._

**_[Observation gallery]_**

_CASSANDRA: The planet's end. Come gather, come gather. Bid farewell to the cradle of civilization. Let us mourn her with a traditional ballad.  
(The jukebox selects a record labeled Toxic by Britany Spears.)_

**_[Outside the Steward's office]_**

_(Smoke from the room is filling the corridor and the glare is coming through a small glass panel in the door. The little assistants have gathered.)  
DOCTOR: Hold on. Get back.  
(The Doctor does the sonic thing on another small panel.)  
COMPUTER: Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising.  
JABE: Is the Steward in there?!  
DOCTOR: You can smell him. Hold on, there's another sun filter programmed to descend.  
(He runs off.)_

**_[Gallery 15]_**

_COMPUTER: Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending.  
(Rose wakes in time to see the deadly glare begin to fill the room. She hammers on the door.)  
ROSE: Let me out! Let me out!  
COMPUTER: Sun filter descending._

**_[Outside gallery 15]_**

_ROSE: Let me out! Let me out!_

**_[Gallery 15]_**

_ROSE: Let me out!  
COMPUTER: Sun filter descending._

**_[Outside gallery 15]_**

_COMPUTER: Sun filter descending.  
(He works the door panel.)  
DOCTOR: Anyone in there?_

**_[Gallery 15]_**

_ROSE: Let me out!_

**_[Outside gallery 15]_**

_DOCTOR: Oh, well, it would be you.  
_"I told you. Not to wander of. Every. Single. Time! And no one ever listens!" Eleven said exasperated.  
"Well you actually just left me and Mickey hanging when you were off in France." Rose said back.  
"I had to save them! She was gonna get beheaded!" Tenny retorted.  
"You didn't even say good bye and charged right in with that stupid horse."  
"Oi, he's called Arthur."  
"I don't care what he's called! The point is that you might not have came back and did you think about us? No. Because you needed to go and do your hero stuff with Madame De Pompadour even though me and Mickey might be stuck there for the rest of our lives because you never ever taught me how to fly her!" Rose shouted.  
"WELL I THINK SAVING FRANCE WOULD BE A BIT MORE IMPORTANT THAN HIM." Tenny shouted back. At this, Rose flushed with anger.  
"No! It wasn't even France! You were just saving her. Because I was there. Mickey was there-"  
"Please don't drag me in." Mickey said.  
"Shut up Mickey." Rose and the Doctor snapped at him, "They just needed Madame DePompadour. They needn't hurt France. They would've just cut her head and bought it back to the ship and fly off. But no. You had to risk the life of me AND Mickey for that one head didn't you?"  
"She was one of the most-"  
"She was just one of the king's mistress!" Rose interrupted. Everyone silently agreed but didn't say anything. "But no. You left me stranded on that stupid ship with _your _ship to look after while you go and destroy someone else's marriage."  
"I made her a promise! I was her _imaginary _friend in the fireplace when she was little!" Amy thought that it seemed like a pretty similar case and was about to point that out before she was glared at by Rory.  
"So I'm Sarah Jane then. Fine. If you don't even care enough to apologize for leaving me behind on a stupid spaceship in the middle of space with no way back one then. You can go find yourself another companion after we get this over with." Rose huffed looking away.

Everyone else looked at Tenny, waiting for his reaction. Eleven just wanted to rush over and tell his past self just to apologize and tell her that he loves her. But he can't. Because it was their fight and they need to sort it out themselves. Tenny just stared after Rose and huffed too, "Fine."

Jack sighed, "Guys, come on-"  
"No Jack. Your Rosie had told me to do it. Its not my fault." Everyone just rolled their eyes at this.  
"Men are so stubborn." Amy whispered to River who nodded.

**_[Gallery 15]  
_**_ROSE: Open the door!_

**_[Outside gallery 15]  
_**_DOCTOR: Hold on. Give us two ticks.  
_**_[Gallery 15]  
_**_(The scorching rays reach the top of the door.)  
COMPUTER: Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending.  
_**_[Outside gallery 15]  
_**_COMPUTER: Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising._**_  
[Gallery 15]  
_**_COMPUTER: Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising._**_  
[Outside gallery 15]  
_**_COMPUTER: Sun filter descending.  
DOCTOR: Just what we need._**_  
[Gallery 15]  
_**_DOCTOR: The computer's getting clever.  
ROSE: Stop mucking about!  
_"Is that your catchphrase now?" Jack teased and Rose only gave him a sarcastic grin. **  
****_[Outside gallery 15]  
_**_DOCTOR: I'm not mucking about. It's fighting back._**_  
[Gallery 15]  
_**_ROSE: Open the door!  
DOCTOR: I know!  
(Rose runs down the steps away from the glare as it moves down the door.)  
_**_[Outside gallery 15]  
_**_ROSE: The lock's melted!  
COMPUTER: Sun filter descending. Sun filter  
_**_[Outside gallery 15]  
_**_COMPUTER: Descending. Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising.  
_**_(Rose runs back up to the door.)  
_**_DOCTOR: The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors. Stay there!  
_**_[Gallery 15]  
_**_DOCTOR: Don't move!  
ROSE: Where are am I going to go, Ipswich?  
_Everyone laughed, though Tenny tried to resist a grin.  
_COMPUTER: Earth Death in five minutes._

**_[Observation gallery]  
_**_JABE: The metal machine confirms. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One.  
CASSANDRA: How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturise me, moisturise me.  
MOXX: Summon the Steward.  
JABE: I'm afraid the Steward is dead.  
MOXX: Who killed him?  
CASSANDRA: This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe. He invited us. Talk to the Face. Talk to the Face.  
_"The Face won't talk to you!" shouted Jack at the TV.  
"Woah calm down Jack. Is he like your family member or something?" Rory asked.  
"Just a friend. A very very close one." Jack replied.  
_DOCTOR: Easy way of finding out. Someone bought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to master.  
(The Doctor puts down the spider that Jabe was scanning, and it scuttles off to Cassandra and scans her, then goes to the black gowned group.)  
CASSANDRA: The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!  
DOCTOR: That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it  
(He goes over to the Adherants. Their leader tries to hit him, so he pulls of its arm.)  
DOCTOR: A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea.  
(He pulls one of the wires dangling from the arm, and the Adherants all collapse.)  
DOCTOR: Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo. Go home.  
(The Doctor gives the spider a nudge, and it returns to Cassandra.)  
CASSANDRA: I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed. At arms!  
(Her attendants raise their spray guns.)  
DOCTOR: What are you going to do, moisturise me?  
_Everyone, even Rose laughed. "Oh I like this you much more. So much humor." River teased.  
"But so much guilt." Rose added softly.  
_CASSANDRA: With acid. Oh, you're too late, anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face.  
DOCTOR: Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?  
CASSANDRA: I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous.  
DOCTOR: Five billion years and it still comes down to money.  
CASSANDRA: Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours.  
MOXX: Arrest her, the infidel  
CASSANDRA: Oh, shut it, pixie. I've still got my final option.  
COMPUTER: Earth Death in three minutes.  
CASSANDRA: And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn.  
JABE: Then you'll burn with us.  
CASSANDRA: Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders, activate. (There is a series of explosions through the Platform.)  
CASSANDRA: Forcefields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband. Oh, shame on me.  
_Despite the fact that no one else found it funny, Jack giggled.  
_COMPUTER Safety systems failing.  
CASSANDRA: Bye, bye, darlings. Bye, bye, my darlings.  
(Cassandra and her attendants beam out.)  
COMPUTER: Heat levels rising.  
MOXX: Reset the computer.  
JABE: Only the Steward would know how.  
DOCTOR: No. We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, come on. You lot, just chill.  
_Amy rolled her eyes, "Wrong timing."_  
COMPUTER: Heat rising._

**_[Space]_**

_COMPUTER: Earth Death in two minutes. Earth Death in two minutes._

**_[Maintenance duct]_**

_COMPUTER: Heat levels critical._

**_[Engine room]_**

_COMPUTER: Heat levels critical.  
DOCTOR: Oh. And guess where the switch is.  
(On the other side of the turning razor sharp fans.)  
COMPUTER: Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising.  
(The Doctor pulls a breaker lever and the fans slow a little, but it resets as soon as he lets go of it.)  
COMPUTER: External temperature five thousand degrees.  
(Jabe pulls the breaker and holds it down.)  
DOCTOR: You can't. The heat's going to vent through this place.  
JABE: I know.  
DOCTOR: Jabe, you're made of wood.  
JABE: Then stop wasting time, Time Lord.  
COMPUTER: Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising.  
_"That computer is very annoying you know." Mickey stated to no one in particular.

**_[Observation gallery]_**

_COMPUTER: Heat levels hazardous.  
(The observation window begins to crack.)  
MOXX: We're going to die!  
COMPUTER: Heat levels hazardous.  
(The Doctor makes it past the first fan.)_

**_[Gallery 15]  
_**_(The window begins to crack here, too.)  
COMPUTER: Shields malfunction. Shields malfunction. Shields malfunction.  
(Random pieces of deadly glare lance into the room.)_

**_[Engine room]  
_**_COMPUTER: Heat levels critical. Heat levels critical.  
(The Doctor looks back at Jabe, then times his run past the second fan.  
Glare lances through into the main observation gallery.)  
COMPUTER: Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising.  
(Jabe starts to combust. She lets go of the breaker and the fans speed up to faster than before until they are just a blur.)  
COMPUTER: Planet explodes in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five  
(The Doctor shuts his eyes and walks past the last fan.) _  
"What if you were shredded to pieces at that?" Rose asked coldy avoiding Tenny's gaze.  
"Well I would've been shredded to pieces then." Tenny said.  
"What about me then?"  
"What about you."  
"I would've either burned to death. Or if I wasn't, how did you expect me to get back home?"  
This was followed by silence, "I didn't-"  
"No you didn't. You never think do you?" Jack sighed and whispered to River, "Is these the kind of arguments you two have?" River shook her head and whispered back, "Never these. I have my vortex manipulator and blaster so you know." Jack nodded in understanding.  
_COMPUTER: Four.  
(He opens his eyes, realizes he is safe and dashes for the reset breaker.)  
DOCTOR: Raise shields!_

**_[Gallery 15]  
_**_COMPUTER: One.  
(A forcefield envelopes Platform One as the Earth starts to boil, then explodes.)  
COMPUTER: Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair.  
(Rose opens her eyes as the cracks in the window vanish, and she sees the fractured remains of home floating by.)  
COMPUTER: Exoglass repair.  
(In the engine rooms, the fans have slowed right down for the Doctor to walk back easily to Jabe's smoking remains.)_

**_[Observation gallery]  
_**_(Rose enters. The Moxx of Balhoon had got fried by the glare. The Doctor enters and goes over to the two other trees. He gives them the bad news.)  
DOCTOR: I'm sorry.  
ROSE: You all right?  
DOCTOR: Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby.  
(He smashes open the alleged ostrich egg to reveal a small device.)  
DOCTOR: Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed.  
CASSANDRA: Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces.  
(Cassandra is beamed back in.)  
CASSANDRA: Oh.  
DOCTOR: The last human.  
_"You go Doc!" Jack shouted at the TV and Rose coughed, "But Rosie-pop is still better." he added as an afterthought.  
_CASSANDRA: So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join, er, the Human Club.  
DOCTOR: People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them.  
CASSANDRA: It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter  
DOCTOR: And creak?  
CASSANDRA: And what?  
DOCTOR: Creak. You're creaking.  
CASSANDRA: What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturize me, moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!  
DOCTOR: You raised the temperature.  
CASSANDRA: Have pity! Moisturize me! Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything.  
ROSE: Help her.  
_"Only you Rose. Only you." Mickey said.  
And everyone else nodded in agreement. River gave her a smile.  
_DOCTOR: Everything has its time and everything dies.  
CASSANDRA: I'm too young!  
(Splat!)  
_"Ewww" everyone put a face of disgust.

**_[Space]_**

_COMPUTER: Shuttles four and six departing. This unit now closing down for maintenance._

**_[Observation gallery]_**

_(Only Rose and the Doctor are left, looking at the asteroids that were once the Earth as they float past the red giant Sun.)  
ROSE: The end of the Earth. It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking. It's just  
DOCTOR: Come with me._

**_[London]_**

_(A baby cries, a man laughs. The Doctor and Rose stand in the middle of teeming people going about their daily lives.)  
MAN: Big Issue! Big Issue!  
DOCTOR: You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky. My planet's gone. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before it's time.  
ROSE: What happened?  
DOCTOR: There was a war and we lost.  
ROSE: A war with who? What about your people?  
DOCTOR: I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own 'cos there's no one else.  
ROSE: There's me.  
_"Aww..." Everyone (aside from the obvious) cooed, but River heard Eleven mutter under his breath, "Not anymore."  
_DOCTOR: You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?  
ROSE: I don't know. I want. Oh, can you smell chips?  
DOCTOR: Yeah. Yeah.  
ROSE: I want chips.  
DOCTOR: Me too.  
ROSE: Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay.  
DOCTOR: No money.  
ROSE: What sort of date are you? Come on then, tightwad, chips are on me. We've only got five billion years till the shops close._  
"Nice first date. So sweet. Why don't I get any of that Doc?" Mickey teased and Tenny rolled his eyes.  
"Oi Sexy. Wanna make us so chips?" Jack called up the ceiling and a bowl of chips appeared on the table.  
"Only _I _call her Sexy!" both the Doctors shouted.


	5. Chapter 5- The Unquiet Dead

_**A/N: Okay, I SWEAR I uploaded 'The Unquiet Dead' just now. I SWEAR. But my apologies anyway... I have no idea what went wrong. Must be the Nargles. Anyways, I'm really really really sorry, and also another bunch of sorries for the late update. I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter, I have no idea why, but for some weird reasons, this chapter wasn't really 'connecting' to me... Oh well... **_

* * *

"So where is it next?" Rory asked munching on his chips.  
"Not sure. Let's see." Mickey looked at the list stuck next to the TV. "It says here, _The Unquiet Dead... _Seems scary."  
"Well then, what are we waiting for. Let's start!" Eleven said putting down his chips and clapping his hands like a small kid waiting for his ice-cream.

**_[Chapel of Rest]_**

_(A small altar with a cross on it flanked by a pair of candles. The rest of the room is also candle-lit and there are arum lilies in vases by an open coffin. The bald Welsh undertaker lights the gas lamp then speaks to his client.)  
SNEED: Sneed and Company offer their sincerest condolences, sir, in this most trying hour.  
REDPATH: Grandmamma had a good innings, Mister Sneed. She was so full of life. I can't believe she's gone.  
SNEED: Not gone, Mister Redpath, sir. Merely sleeping.  
_Rose snorted.  
_REDPATH: May I have a moment?  
SNEED: Yes, of course. I shall be in the next room, should you require anything.  
(Sneed leaves. The man gazes down the corpse of his mother. Her skin turns blue for a moment then her eyes open. She grabs her son by the throat and knocks over a vase. The crash brings Sneed back in.)  
_"Oh my god!" Mickey and Rory screamed.  
_SNEED: Oh, no. No.  
(Sneed frees Redpath from the woman's grasp, forces her down and tries to put the coffin lid on.)  
SNEED: Gwyneth! Get down here now! We've got another one!  
_"Nice name" Jack commented, "Know a lovely girl with the name Gwen"  
_(The vigorous corpse pushes the lid off, knocking Sneed out, and kicks her way out of the coffin side. She walks down the snow-covered street, groaning, and with blue vapour coming from her screaming mouth.)  
_"This is very scary." Mickey stated and Rose rolled her eyes.

**_[Tardis]_**

_(The Tardis is in a rather jerky flight.)  
_"Did you leave the damn breaks on again! I told you. Not to leave the breaks on!" River exclaimed.  
"Nag nag naggy nag." Eleven sing-songed sticking his fingers in his ears.  
_DOCTOR: Hold that one down!  
ROSE: I'm holding this one down.  
DOCTOR: Well, hold them both down.  
ROSE: It's not going to work.  
(Rose tries to stretch across half the console.) _  
"See? I did teach you how to fly her." Tenny said looking anywhere but at Rose.  
"Correction. You yelled what buttons for me to push and then shouted because I missed the one with the purple stars." Rose did the same.  
"I never shout. I never raise my voice." Tenny retorted.  
"Fine. You rudely comment."  
"I never rudely comment."  
"Yes you do."  
"Do not."  
"Nope. We're not hearing you two go at each other again. Sort this out later." Rory broke apart the fight seemingly annoyed at every single thing.  
_DOCTOR: Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future, let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?  
_"Tell you what. 5 quid bet you guys that he got the date wrong." Amy smirked.  
"Oh Amelia. Even without this bet, we all know he gets it wrong." Jack patted her on the back.  
_ROSE: What happened in 1860?  
DOCTOR: I don't know, let's find out. Hold on, here we go!_

**_[Kitchen]_**

_SNEED: Gwyneth! Where are you, girl? Gwyneth!  
(Gwyneth comes in from outside.)  
_"Woah. Just wow. Spatial genetic multiplicity?" Jack asked.  
Eleven nodded and Tenny stared, "What are you guys talking about?"  
"This Gwyneth looks exactly like my partner. This was at Cardiff if I'm right." Jack answered.  
_SNEED: Where've you been? I was shouting.  
GWYNETH: I've been in the stables, sir, breaking the ice for old Sampson.  
SNEED: Well, get back in there and harness him up.  
GWYNETH: Whatever for, sir?  
SNEED: The stiffs are getting lively again. Mister Redpath's grandmother, she's up and on her feet and out there somewhere on the streets. We've got to find her.  
GWYNETH: Mister Sneed, for shame. How many more times? It's ungodly.  
SNEED: Don't look at me like it's my fault. Now, come on, hurry up. She was eighty six. She can't have got far.  
GWYNETH: What about Mister Redpath? Did you deal with him?  
SNEED: No. She did. _  
Everyone shivered at this, "You guys would actually be great in a horror movie." Amy stated grinning, except getting no replies.  
_GWYNETH: That's awful, sir. I know it's not my place, and please, forgive me for talking out of turn, sir. But this is getting beyond, now. Something terrible is happening in this house, and we've got to get help.  
SNEED: And we will, as soon as I get that dead old woman locked up and safe and sound. Now stop prevaricating, girl. Get the hearse ready. We're going body snatching.  
_"Geez. Excited much?" Amy rolled her eyes.

**_[Tardis]_**

_(The Tardis materialises at the end of a snowy street. The Doctor and Rose are lying on the floor laughing. It must have been a rough landing.)  
ROSE: Blimey!  
DOCTOR: You're telling me. Are you all right?  
ROSE: Yeah. I think so. Nothing broken. Did we make it? Where are we?  
DOCTOR: I did it. Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860.  
_"Oops. Wrong." Jack laughed.  
_ROSE: That's so weird. It's Christmas.  
DOCTOR: All yours.  
ROSE: But, it's like, think about it, though. Christmas. 1860. Happens once, just once and it's gone, it's finished, it'll never happen again. Except for you. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago. No wonder you never stay still.  
DOCTOR: Not a bad life.  
ROSE: Better with two. Come on, then.  
_"Definitely better with you, two I mean." Eleven said smiling at Rose who smiled back.  
"Or three." Amy interjected.  
"Best with four." River said. Jack chuckled, "Oh... Oh you guys."  
_DOCTOR: Hey, where do you think you're going?  
ROSE: 1860.  
DOCTOR: Go out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot, Barbarella. There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Hurry up!  
_All the girls sighed dreamily at this.  
"But just do not take, or even touch those outfits behind the glass door." Amy informed everyone else.  
"What happens?" Rose asked.  
"Oh, you just get electrocuted." Amy grumbled and Eleven shook head, "That's why you keep your hands to your own things."  
"Hypocrite." Amy muttered, "But it was this gorgeous beautiful pink dress!"  
"Oh, I loved that one too. I wore that when we went to cousin Mo's wedding." Rose grinned.  
Amy turned straight to the Doctor, "Now Doctor, I understand this may sound selfish and jealous. But you've got to tell your dear Sexy that she obviously favors Rose over everyone of us."  
"You're telling me." Tenny replied.  
"Oh don't look so sad. I tried to burn the long weird scarf, but I got zapped for it." River said half-heartedly.

**_[Hearse]_**

_(Old Sampson and his partner are pulling the hearse slowly down the street.)  
SNEED: Not a sign. Where is she?  
GWYNETH: She's vanished into the ether, sir. Where can she be?  
SNEED: You tell me, girl.  
GWYNETH: What do you mean?  
SNEED: Gwyneth, you know full well.  
GWYNETH: No, sir. I can't.  
SNEED: Use the sight.  
GWYNETH: It's not right, sir.  
SNEED: Find the old lady or you're dismissed. Now, look inside, girl. Look deep. Where is she?  
GWYNETH: She's lost, sir. She's so alone. Oh, my lord. So many strange things in her head.  
SNEED: But where?  
GWYNETH: She's excited about tonight. Before she passed on, she was going to see him.  
SNEED: Who's him?  
GWYNETH: The great man. All the way from London. The great, great man.  
_Both the Doctors looked pleased with themselves, at least until MIckey pointed out, "But you aren't from London are you? You're from whatever alien planet you are."  
"Mickey!" they both pouted, "You're ruining it!"

**_[Dressing room]_**

_MAN: Mister Dickens, Mister Dickens. Excuse me, sir, Mister Dickens. This is your call. Are you quite well, sir?  
DICKENS: Splendid, splendid. Sorry.  
_"Oh... Dickens. Met him. Hated me." Jack muttered.  
"Oh Jack. Why in the world would anyone hate you?" River said sarcastically.  
"Exactly! I only made fun of his name once, or twice, or the entire time I was following him..." Jack trailed off.  
_MAN: Time you were on, sir.  
DICKENS: Absolutely. I was just brooding. Christmas Eve. Not the best of times to be alone.  
MAN: Did no one travel with you, sir? No lady wife waiting out front?  
DICKENS: I'm afraid not.  
MAN: You can have mine if you want.  
DICKENS: Oh, I wouldn't dare. I've been rather, let's say, clumsy, with family matters. Thank God I'm too old to cause any more trouble.  
_"I bet his wife wasn't pleased with him in_ that _department." Jack winked.  
"Jack, if you can shut your mouth for the rest of this episode. I'll play strip poker with you." River said tiredly.  
Rory opened his mouth to protest, but Eleven stopped him. They all knew Jack wouldn't last the rest of this, but at least long enough for them to get a rest from him.  
_MAN: You speak as though it's all over, sir.  
DICKENS: No, it's never over. On and on I go, the same old show. I'm like a ghost, condemned to repeat myself for all eternity_.  
Both the Doctors laughed, "Oh if he only know how it is really like."  
_MAN: It's never too late, sir. You can always think up some new turns.  
DICKENS: No, I can't. Even my imagination grows stale. I'm an old man. Perhaps I've thought everything I'll ever think. Still, the lure of the limelight's as potent as a pipe, what? Eh? On with the motley._

**_[Tardis]_**

_(The Doctor is working under the console when Rose returns, appropriately coiffed and attired for 1860.)  
_Jack whispered as an undertone to Rose, "Blimey Rose. We should play dress up more often, if you know what I mean."  
She glared at him.  
_DOCTOR: Blimey!  
ROSE: Don't laugh.  
DOCTOR: You look beautiful.  
_Jack coughed, obviously trying to choke down a comment.  
"Better in that other one." Tenny muttered which didn't go unnoticed.  
"Wait, but there's _always _a catch." Amy raised her eyebrows.  
_DOCTOR: Considering.  
_"And there it is!" River announced.  
_ROSE: Considering what?  
DOCTOR: That you're human.  
_"You really don't have to insult us you know?" Mickey and Rory said at the same time.  
"Oh, he likes to insult other species when he's stressed." Rose told them all.  
"Oi, you didn't have to _tell _them that!" Tenny pouted.  
"Guys, please don't start again." Everyone seemed so tired of them arguing when its so obvious they still have feelings for each other.  
_ROSE: I think that's a compliment. Aren't you going to change?  
DOCTOR: I've changed my jumper. Come on.  
ROSE: You stay there. You've done this before. This is mine.  
_Jack coughed and then held up a sheet of paper with the words, _'Ohh... Demanding' _written on it.  
"Where did you get the paper?" Mickey asked. The words then changed into, _"She gave me this big piece of physic paper." _Everyone sighed at this. Hey, at least he isn't talking.

**_[Outside the Tardis]_**

_(Rose opens the door and steps gingerly out into the fallen snow.)  
DOCTOR: Ready for this? Here we go. History._

**_[Outside the theatre]_**

_(Charles Dickens walks out onto the stage where an appreciate audience applauds, including one dead woman.  
The Doctor and Rose walk down the street while a choir sing God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen. They move on before the hearse stops.)  
GWYNETH: She's in there, sir, I'm certain of it.  
SNEED: Right.  
(The Doctor buys a newspaper.)  
DOCTOR: I got the flight a bit wrong.  
_Jack coughed again and Amy grinned, "I knew it. We all did."  
"You said you'd take me and Amy to a relaxing resort for our second-make-up honeymoon, but we still haven't got it." he turned to everyone else in the room, "You know why? 'cause he took us to a rose field instead." At this Amy waked his arm but he brushed it off, "I wouldn't have minded it if it were red roses, but pink and yellow. Just- Oh god. I'm being un-sensitive..." but Rose just looked as if she didn't hear a thing...  
Jack coughed and held up his paper with it saying, _'And you say that _**_I _**_shouldn't be the one talking." _which everyone rolled their eyes to. _  
ROSE: I don't care.  
DOCTOR: It's not 1860, it's 1869.  
ROSE: I don't care.  
DOCTOR: And it's not Naples.  
ROSE: I don't care.  
DOCTOR: It's Cardiff.  
(That stops Rose in her tracks.)  
ROSE: Right.  
_"I don't get it. What's so bad about Cardiff?" Rory and Mickey asked at the same time again.  
"Why are you too so in synch?" Both the Doctors asked.

**_[Theatre]_**

_(Mister Dickens is giving his reading from A Christmas Carol.)  
DICKENS: Now, it is a fact that there was nothing particular at all about the knocker on the door of this house, but let any man explain to me if he can, how it happened that Scrooge, having his key in the lock of the door, saw in the knocker, without it's undergoing any intermediate process of change, not a knocker, but Marley's face. Marley's face! It looked at Scrooge as Marley used to look. It looked like  
(The old woman begins to glow and give off a faint gas.)  
_"Now that's something I've never seen." River pointed out.  
"Actually, you might have..." Eleven rubbed his chin, "You probably have had."  
_DICKENS: Oh, my lord. It looked like that!  
(Dickens points, and the audience turns to see.)  
DICKENS: What phantasmagoria is this?  
(The corpse rises and groans. The audience screams.)_

**_[Outside the theatre]_**

_(The Doctor and Rose hear the screams.)  
DOCTOR: That's more like it!_  
"You have a very weird attitude to bad things." Mickey stated and everyone else nodded in agreement.

**_[Theatre]_**

_(A blue gas entity is coming from the corpse and flying around the auditorium. The audience flees.)  
DICKENS: Stay in your seats, I beg you. It is a lantern show. It's trickery.  
SNEED: Excuse me.  
GWYNETH: There she is, sir!  
SNEED: I can see that. The whole blooming world can see that!  
(The police is arriving outside, blowing his whistle.)  
DOCTOR: Fantastic.  
_"Fanta-... Oh." Eleven trailed off noticing that no one else's joining him. Rose and Tenny have their mouths open but looking at each other stopped them, and Jack was biting his lips to keep him from making any sound.  
_(The corpse collapses.)  
DOCTOR: Did you see where it came from?  
DICKENS: Ah, the wag reveals himself, does he? I trust you're satisfied, sir!  
(Sneed and Gwyneth pick up the corpse.)  
ROSE: Oi! Leave her alone! Doctor, I'll get them.  
DOCTOR: Be careful! Did it say anything? Can it speak? I'm the Doctor, by the way. _  
"Can it speak? Really Doctor?" Rory asked.  
"What else was I supposed to ask him!" Eleven exclaimed.  
_DICKENS: Doctor? You look more like a navy.  
DOCTOR: What's wrong with this jumper?_

**_[Outside the theatre]_**

_ROSE: What're you doing?!  
GWYNETH: Oh, it's a tragedy, miss. Don't worry yourself. Me and the master will deal with it. The fact is, this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get her to the infirmary.  
ROSE: She's cold. She's dead! Oh, my God, what'd you do to her?  
(Sneed sneaks up behind Rose and puts a pad of cloth over her mouth. She struggles briefly then passes out.)  
"Oh Rosie. You attract trouble yourself. For caring too much." _was written on Jack's paper and Rory said, "What's wrong with caring too much? Some people would wait 2000 years outside a stone box just to protect someone they love."  
Jack shrugged and Amy smiled at Rory.  
_GWYNETH: What did you do that for?  
SNEED: She's seen too much. Get her in the hearse. Legs._

**_[Theatre]_**

_(The blue entity flies into a gas light.)  
DOCTOR: Gas! It's made of gas.  
"That's brilliant." River said out loud looking amazed. _

**_[Outside the theatre]_**

_DOCTOR: Rose!  
DICKENS: You're not escaping me, sir. What do you know about that hobgoblin, hmm? Projection on glass, I suppose. Who put you up to it?  
DOCTOR: Yeah, mate. Not now, thanks. Oi, you! Follow that hearse!  
(The Doctor gets into a nearby carriage.)  
DRIVER: I can't do that, sir.  
DOCTOR: Why not?  
DICKENS: I'll tell you why not. I'll give you a very good reason why not. Because this is my coach.  
DOCTOR: Well, get in, then. Move!  
_"But. But you just jumped into someone else's carriage!" Mickey exclaimed.  
_Jack held up his sign which said 'Oh.. Demanding' once again._

**_[Coach]_**

_(The driver cracks the whip and the carriage moves down the street.)  
DOCTOR: Come on, you're losing them.  
DRIVER: Everything in order, Mister Dickens?  
DICKENS: No! It is not!  
DOCTOR: What did he say?  
DICKENS: Let me say this first. I'm not without a sense of humor.  
DOCTOR: Dickens?  
DICKENS: Yes.  
DOCTOR: Charles Dickens?  
DICKENS: Yes.  
DOCTOR: The Charles Dickens?  
DRIVER: Should I remove the gentleman, sir?  
DOCTOR: Charles Dickens? You're brilliant, you are. Completely one hundred percent brilliant. I've read them all. Great Expectations, Oliver Twist and what's the other one, the one with the ghost?  
DICKENS: A Christmas Carol?  
DOCTOR: No, no, no, the one with the trains. The Signal Man, that's it. Terrifying! The best short story ever written. You're a genius.  
DRIVER: You want me to get rid of him, sir?  
DICKENS: Er, no, I think he can stay.  
DOCTOR: Honestly, Charles. Can I call you Charles? I'm such a big fan.  
DICKENS: A what? A big what?  
DOCTOR: Fan. Number one fan, that's me.  
DICKENS: How exactly are you a fan? In what way do you resemble a means of keeping oneself cool?  
_"I'm loving Dickens more and more here." Rose said pointedly. Tenny scowled at this.  
"Betcha that's not the only Dick-" and Rose shot him with the blaster once again before Jack could finish his sentence.  
"Anyone got any duct tape?" she asked around the room.  
" , you should really get rid of that habit of shooting him. I don't like violence." Tenny said.  
Rose snorted, "Well -" Everyone else sighed as Jack breathed for air.  
"Nope. We're not going to be starting yet another _argument. _Not even halfway through. So everyone, just shut up." Mickey grumbled annoyed.  
_DOCTOR: No, it means fanatic, devoted to. Mind you, I've got to say, that American bit in Martin Chuzzlewit, what's that about? Was that just padding or what? I mean, it's rubbish, that bit.  
DICKENS: I thought you said you were my fan.  
DOCTOR: Ah, well, if you can't take criticism. Go on, do the death of Little Nell, it cracks me up. No, sorry, forget about that. Come on, faster!  
DICKENS: Who exactly is in that hearse?  
DOCTOR: My friend. She's only nineteen. It's my fault. She's in my care, and now she's in danger.  
_"Aww..." Amy and Jack cooed. And while Tenny wanted to say something about how he actually cared and its Rose who's over-reacting, but River's got both her hands over his mouth so he couldn't really say anything.  
_DICKENS: Why are we wasting my time talking about dry old books? This is much more important. Driver, be swift! The chase is on!  
DRIVER: Yes, sir!  
DOCTOR: Attaboy, Charlie.  
DICKENS: Nobody calls me Charlie.  
DOCTOR: The ladies do.  
DICKENS: How do you know that?  
DOCTOR: I told you, I'm your number one  
DICKENS: Number one fan.  
_Everyone else except for the obvious laughed at this.

**_[Chapel of Rest]_**

_GWYNETH: The poor girl's still alive, sir! What're we going to do with her?  
SNEED: I don't know! I didn't plan any of this, did I. It isn't my fault if the dead won't stay dead.  
GWYNETH: Then whose fault is it, sir? Why is this happening to us?  
(Gwyneth and Sneed leave. The gas lamp flares and there are whispered voices.)_

**_[Hallway]_**

_SNEED: I did the Bishop a favour, once. Made his nephew look like a cherub even though he'd been a fortnight in the weir. Perhaps he'll do us an exorcism on the cheap.  
(Someone knocks on the door.)  
SNEED: Say I'm not in. Tell them we're closed. Just, just get rid of them._

**_[Front door]_**

_(Sneed goes back down the corridor. Rose wakes up as blue gas from the lamp animates young Mister Redpath, who had been placed in a coffin.  
Gwyneth opens the front door to Charles Dickens and the Doctor.)  
GWYNETH: I'm sorry, sir. We're closed.  
DICKENS: Nonsense. Since when did an Undertaker keep office hours? The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master. _  
"Well... There _is _this one planet where they have a written schedule of when different people would die... It was horrifying." River stated as a mater of fact.  
"Thank god you didn't take me there." Rose said without looking at Tenny.  
"Yeah, you would've tried to save them even though there's no way." He replied.  
"What do you mean. That I wouldn't have handled people dying?" she questioned him.  
"No, its just that. Remember that time I took you back to that day..." he trailed off thinking of a nice way to put it, "You just... you created a time paradox just to stop that one person dying!"  
Rose huffed, "Well I learnt my lesson didn't I!"  
They glared at each other, "Now guys. You two are just being childish now. Looking for fights everywhere. I mean, Doctor come on! You're more than 900 years old!" Amy scolded.  
Tenny pouted but said no more.  
_GWYNETH: He's not in, sir.  
DICKENS: Don't lie to me, child. Summon him at once.  
GWYNETH: I'm awfully sorry, Mister Dickens, but the master's indisposed.  
(A gas lamp flares.)  
DOCTOR: Having trouble with your gas?  
DICKENS: What the Shakespeare is going on?  
_Everyone laughed at this, "Oh... The irony." Jack chuckled.

**_[Chapel of Rest]_**

_(Rose sees her companion.)  
ROSE: Are you all right? You're kidding me, yeah? You're just kidding. You are kidding me, aren't you?  
(Redpath climbs out of the coffin and walks zombie-like towards her.)  
ROSE: Okay, not kidding. _  
"Do you guys, have like, you know. Set lines and scenarios that you do?" Jack asked all serious like.  
"I feel sorry for you... First the autons and now these things..." River and Amy sighed sympathetically.  
_(Rose runs for the door.)_

**_[Front door]_**

_(The Doctor goes past Gwyneth to the flaring gas lamp.)  
GWYNETH: You're not allowed inside, sir.  
DOCTOR: There's something inside the walls.  
(Mrs Redpath reanimates in her coffin.)  
DOCTOR: The gas pipes. Something's living inside the gas._

**_[Chapel of Rest]  
_**_ROSE: Let me out!  
_"Its always you isn't it." muttered Tenny under his breath, earning a glare from Amy and River. Rose just ignored him.  
"Why are you never considerate? And I thought this was your most human carnation." asked River exasperated.  
"Well its not my fault she goes and wanders off and then gets stuck behind some walls." he answered stubbornly.  
Rory chuckled at this, "But guys, at this process, it seems like these are recurring events... You know, the whole Rose being stuck in a room or something... So at this rate, this is going to turn into a major event sometime soon-" but before Rory could finish his sentence, Amy hit him right in the balls. Even though she have no idea how Rose isn't with the Doctor anymore, Eleven and Jack's faces tells her that Rory's on thin ice.  
Jack gave him a _'what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you' _look until Rory opened his mouth, turned to look at the all-sad-and-guilty-looking-eleventh-doctor, and said, "Oh right. Sorry. Real life documentary. Not tv-show. Sorry, my bad."  
Awkward and tense silence fell over the group again, "Hey. Why don't we all just, you know, shut out mouths until something big happens." Amy suggested, Jack was about to say something but Amy shut him up, "No. Suggestive sexual jokes doesn't count. And neither does your weird pick-up lines." **  
****_[Front door]  
_**_ROSE: Open the door!  
DOCTOR: That's her.  
ROSE: Please, please, let me out!_

**_[Hallway]_**

_(The Doctor runs down the corridor and into Sneed.)  
SNEED: How dare you, sir. (to Dickens.) This is my house!  
DICKENS: Shut up.  
SNEED: (to Gwyneth)I told you._  
"He is SO mean to her!" Mickey exclaimed and everyone sighed.  
"It was good while it lasted." River mumbled.

**_[Chapel of Rest]_**

_ROSE: Let me out! Somebody open the door! Open the door!  
(Redpath grabs Rose. The Doctor kicks the door in.)  
DOCTOR: I think this is my dance.  
(The Doctor pulls Rose away from Redpath.)  
_"I'm sorry. But you couldn't have danced for shit." Rose stated.  
"Aw, thanks. Couldn't. Does that mean I can dance now?" Tenny asked smirkingly.  
Rose didn't reply  
_DICKENS: It's a prank. It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence.  
DOCTOR: No, we're not. The dead are walking. Hi.  
ROSE: Hi. Who's your friend?  
DOCTOR: Charles Dickens.  
ROSE: Okay. _  
"Kidnapped. Trapped in a room surrounded by zombies. And then some bald dude introduces you to Charles Dickens and you go, _'Okay.' _oh so casually." Jack teased and Tenny scowled.  
"Oi. Stop scowling!" Amy waked him on the arm.  
"What. He was-"  
"He flirts with anything that have a post code!" River threw her hands up.  
"No, I meant," Tenny flushed in embarrassment because he'd been discovered, "I mean. _He called me bald! I wasn't bald!" Tenny exclaimed and everyone snorted.  
DOCTOR: My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?  
(Redpath replies with several voices.)  
REDPATH: Failing. Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us. Argh!  
(The gas leaves Redpath and his mother and returns to the gas lamp. The corpses collapse.)_

**_[Living room]_**

_(Gwyneth pours tea.)  
ROSE: First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man.  
_Everyone laughed but the Doctors.  
"Oh, wipe that look off your face Tenny. Its not like _you _haven't been doing it." Jack teased and Tenny's face burned.  
"Shut it Jack." he muttered back, which made Jack enjoy it more.  
_SNEED: I won't be spoken to like this!  
ROSE: Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough, you swan off and leave me to die! So come on, talk!  
_"I can see how you're related to Jackie Tyler." Mickey said grinning.  
_SNEED: It's not my fault. It's this house. It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back, and then the stiffs, the er, dear departed started getting restless.  
DICKENS: Tommyrot.  
SNEED: You witnessed it. Can't keep the beggars down, sir. They walk. And it's the queerest thing, but they hang on to scraps.  
(Gwyneth places the Doctor's cup on the mantlepiece beside him.)  
GWYNETH: Two sugars, sir, just how you like it.  
SNEED: One old fellow who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service. Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir, just as she planned.  
DICKENS: Morbid fancy.  
DOCTOR: Oh, Charles, you were there.  
DICKENS: I saw nothing but an illusion.  
_"See? This is why we have nothing in common! Hated each other at first sight." Jack sighed.  
_DOCTOR: If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up. What about the gas?  
SNEED: That's new, sir. Never seen anything like that.  
DOCTOR: Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through.  
ROSE: What's the rift?  
DOCTOR: A weak point in time and space. A connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time.  
SNEED: That's how I got the house so cheap. Stories going back generations.  
(Dickens slams the door as he leaves.)  
SNEED: Echoes in the dark, queer songs in the air, and this feeling like a shadow passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine._

**_[Hallway]_**

_(Dickens stops by a gas lamp and tries to listen to the whispers.)  
DICKENS: Impossible._  
" .DUN" Rory and Mickey exclaimed dramatically.

**_[Chapel of Rest]_**

_(Dickens takes the lid off Redpath's coffin, and waves his hand in front of the dead man's face. The Doctor watches from the doorway as Dickens searches the coffin.)  
DOCTOR: Checking for strings?  
DICKENS: Wires, perhaps. There must be some mechanism behind this fraud.  
DOCTOR: Oh, come on, Charles. All right. I shouldn't have told you to shut up. I'm sorry. But you've got one of the best minds in the world. You saw those gas creatures. _  
"I'm shocked Doc. Apologizing? Who _are _you?!" Jack mocked.  
_DICKENS: I cannot accept that.  
DOCTOR: And what does the human body do when it decomposes? It breaks down and produces gas. Perfect home for these gas things. They can slip inside and use it as a vehicle, just like your driver and his coach.  
DICKENS: Stop it. Can it be that I have the world entirely wrong?  
DOCTOR: Not wrong. There's just more to learn.  
DICKENS: I've always railed against the fantasists. Oh, I loved an illusion as much as the next man, revelled in them, but that's exactly what they were, illusions. The real world is something else. I dedicated myself to that. Injustices, the great social causes. I hoped that I was a force for good. Now you tell me that the real world is a realm of spectres and jack-o'-lanterns. In which case, have I wasted my brief span here, Doctor? Has it all been for nothing?  
_"Yeah, pretty much." Tenny and Eleven said together.  
"You do understand that you two are agreeing to... yourself... Right?" Amy asked.  
"Fits their ego." River put in.

**_[Pantry]_**

_(Gwyneth lights the gas lamp. Rose starts the washing up.)  
GWYNETH: Please, miss, you shouldn't be helping. It's not right.  
ROSE: Don't be daft. Sneed works you to death. How much do you get paid?  
_"Aw. This is why I love you Rosie-pop. Always feeling sorry for people and making friends with the slaves." Jack cooed.  
"Oi. They're individual beings. Don't call them slaves. But I love you too captain Jack." Rose emphasized on the word _'captain' _to annoy Tenny.  
"Hey look Jack, your bucket of popcorn's running out, go get some more." Amy said quickly before Tenny could respond and the two of them start another argument.  
_GWYNETH: Eight pound a year, miss.  
ROSE: That much?_  
Everyone huffed at this.  
_GWYNETH: I know. I would've been happy with six.  
ROSE: So, did you go to school or what?  
GWYNETH: Of course I did. What do you think I am, an urchin? I went every Sunday, nice and proper.  
ROSE: What, once a week?  
GWYNETH: We did sums and everything. To be honest, I hated every second.  
ROSE: Me too.  
GWYNETH: Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran on the heath all on my own.  
ROSE: I did plenty of that. I used to go down the shops with my mate Shareen. We used to go and look at boys. _  
"Honestly. I would've thought you as a goodie two shoes if you hadn't told me." Rory stated.  
"Oh well... I sometimes hang with this girl, called Mels, just Mels, like half a name. But we sometimes meet with her and Shareen in midday, and she was so wild. I loved her!" Rose trailed off looking at the wide eyed Rory, Eleven and Amy. **(A/N: Okay, I know this is quite impossible since well, they were in Scotland. But let me have my fantasies!)**  
_GWYNETH: Well, I don't know much about that, miss.  
ROSE: Come on, times haven't changed that much. I bet you've done the same.  
GWYNETH: I don't think so, miss.  
ROSE: Gwyneth, you can tell me. I bet you've got your eye on someone.  
GWYNETH: I suppose. There is one lad. The butcher's boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him.  
ROSE: I like a nice smile. Good smile, nice bum. _  
"There's two people with that in this room." Jack coughed and pointed to himself.  
"Hey! I was born with nice grin." Tenny pouted.  
"When you say 'born', do you mean _born _or when you regenerated?" River asked.  
Tenny pondered at this for a moment before saying all seriously like, "Well it's gotten better since I'm in this form..."  
"And guess who you were made for." Jack said in a sing-song voice.  
_GWYNETH: Well, I have never heard the like.  
ROSE: Ask him out. Give him a cup of tea or something, that's a start.  
GWYNETH: I swear it is the strangest thing, miss. You've got all the clothes and the breeding, but you talk like some sort of wild thing.  
ROSE: Maybe I am. Maybe that's a good thing. You need a bit more in your life than Mister Sneed.  
GWYNETH: Oh, now that's not fair. He's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to me to take me in because I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve.  
ROSE: Oh, I'm sorry.  
GWYNETH: Thank you, miss. But I'll be with them again, one day, sitting with them in paradise. I shall be so blessed. They're waiting for me. Maybe your dad's up there waiting for you too, miss.  
ROSE: Maybe. Er, who told you he was dead?  
GWYNETH: I don't know. Must have been the Doctor.  
ROSE: My father died years back.  
_Tenny coughed.  
_GWYNETH: But you've been thinking about him lately more than ever.  
ROSE: I suppose so. How do you know all this?  
GWYNETH: Mister Sneed says I think too much. I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants, haven't you, miss?  
ROSE: No, no servants where I'm from.  
GWYNETH: And you've come such a long way.  
ROSE: What makes you think so?  
GWYNETH: You're from London. I've seen London in drawings, but never like that. All those people rushing about half naked, for shame. And the noise, and the metal boxes racing past, and the birds in the sky, no, they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People are flying. And you, you've flown so far. Further than anyone. The things you've seen. The darkness, the big bad wolf. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, miss.  
_"Honestly Rose. You can't go mess with what someone's saying!" Eleven exclaimed.  
"Yeah Rose." Tenny followed up.  
"Well be glad that when I had all the power of the vortex in my hands, I didn't go and murder anyone and only just messed around with what a girl was saying." Rose muttered.  
"But its WRONG! You shouldn't mess around with someone's vocal cords." Tenny protested.  
"Blah blah blah. Nag nag nag." Rose rolled her eyes along with everyone eyes.  
"Aren't you guys tired yourself of this?" Amy asked.  
"Well I know_ we_ are." Mickey interjected.  
_ROSE: It's all right.  
GWYNETH: I can't help it. Ever since I was a little girl, my mam said I had the sight. She told me to hide it.  
DOCTOR: But it's getting stronger, more powerful, is that right?  
GWYNETH: All the time, sir. Every night, voices in my head.  
DOCTOR: You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key.  
GWYNETH: I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table rappers, all sorts.  
_"Table rappers?" Mickey asked.  
"I don't think she actually meant people who raps on tables-" Rory said, quite unsure himself.  
"Guys. Table rappers are those people who summon spirits while sitting around a table holding hands." River grumbled.  
_DOCTOR: Well, that should help. You can show us what to do.  
GWYNETH: What to do where, sir?  
DOCTOR: We're going to have a séance.  
_"See? You were so much fun back then!" River pointed out.  
"Oi. I'm fun now!" Eleven protested.

**_[Living room]_**

_(Everyone is gathered around a table.)  
GWYNETH: This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists, down in big town. Come, we must all join hands.  
DICKENS: I can't take part in this.  
DOCTOR: Humbug? Come on, open mind.  
DICKENS: This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I strive to unmask. Séances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing.  
_Jack snorted, "Ha. _You _sir, is the one that's _dead! _Not me. Because I can't die."  
"Jack, that's nothing to be proud of." both the Doctors muttered.  
_DOCTOR: Now, don't antagonise her. I love a happy medium.  
ROSE: I can't believe you just said that.  
DOCTOR: Come on, we might need you.  
(Dickens sits down between Rose and Gwyneth.)  
DOCTOR: Good man. Now, Gwyneth, reach out.  
GWYNETH: Speak to us. Are you there? Spirits, come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden.  
(The whispering starts.)  
ROSE: Can you hear that?  
DICKENS: Nothing can happen. This is sheer folly.  
ROSE: Look at her.  
GWYNETH: I see them. I feel them.  
(Gas tendrils drift above their heads.)  
ROSE: What's it saying?  
DOCTOR: They can't get through the rift. Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now, look deep. Allow them through.  
_"And guess how that ended up." Rose glared at the Tenny.  
"Now Rose, don't give him a hard time. He was just back from the war wasn't he. He just wanted to help." Eleven patted on Rose's shoulder.  
"Wait. But aren't you him too?" Mickey looked genuienly confused.  
"Logic. Finally! There's someone with logic!" Rory exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.  
"I think has finally gone insane..." Eleven raised his eyebrows.  
_GWYNETH: I can't!  
DOCTOR: Yes, you can. Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link.  
GWYNETH: Yes.  
(Blue outlines of people appear behind Gwyneth.)  
SNEED: Great God! Spirits from the other side.  
DOCTOR: The other side of the universe.  
(The figures speak with two children's voices, and Gwyneth speaks with them.)  
GELTH: Pity us. Pity the Gelth. There is so little time. Help us.  
_Rose snorted. "So I don't think this ends in a good way." Amy guessed.  
_DOCTOR: What do you want us to do?  
GELTH: The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge.  
DOCTOR: What for?  
GELTH: We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction.  
_"See? They faced extinction!" Tenny protested.  
_DOCTOR: Why, what happened?  
GELTH: Once we had a physical form like you, but then the war came.  
DICKENS: War? What war?  
GELTH: The Time War. The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged. Invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state.  
_"You selfish people. Always thinking you're so mighty, and not noticing smaller species." Rose scolded.  
"That's why I needed to help them!"  
"Yeah, destroying _another _smaller species along the way!"  
_DOCTOR: So that's why you need the corpses.  
GELTH: We want to stand tall, to feel the sunlight, to live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste. Give them to us.  
ROSE: But we can't.  
DOCTOR: Why not?  
_"You don't think do you?" River asked.  
_ROSE: It's not. I mean, it's not  
DOCTOR: Not decent? Not polite? It could save their lives.  
GELTH: Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth.  
(The Gelth go back into the gas lamps and Gwyneth collapses across the table.)  
ROSE: Gwyneth?  
DICKENS: All true.  
ROSE: Are you okay?  
DICKENS: It's all true.  
(A little later, Gwyneth has been laid on the chaise longue.)  
ROSE: It's all right. You just sleep.  
GWYNETH: But my angels, miss. They came, didn't they? They need me?  
_"Ugh, the angels." Amy shuddered, thinking back to the weeping angels.  
"Yes, weeping angels, bad thing. Very bad." Eleven nodded alongside River.  
"What are weeping angels?" Rose asked.  
"Something that me and you are never going to be seeing." Tenny answered all protective like.  
"Then why did _we _travel _to _it?" Amy asked Eleven.  
"Well you see..." Eleven trailed off and ruffled his hair.  
"You know what Doctor, I think you like Rose more than me." Amy teased smirkingly and everyone else except from the obvious snorted.  
_DOCTOR: They do need you, Gwyneth. You're they're only chance of survival.  
ROSE: I've told you, leave her alone. She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles. Drink this.  
SNEED: Well, what did you say, Doctor? Explain it again. What are they?  
DOCTOR: Aliens.  
SNEED: Like foreigners, you mean?  
_"I like to call them visitors." Jack commented.  
_DOCTOR: Pretty foreign, yeah. From up there.  
SNEED: Brecon?  
DOCTOR: Close. And they've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the road's blocked. Only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes.  
DICKENS: Which is why they need the girl.  
ROSE: They're not having her.  
DOCTOR: But she can help. Living on the rift, she's become part of it. She can open it up, make a bridge and let them through.  
DICKENS: Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world, who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers.  
DOCTOR: Good system. It might work.  
ROSE: You can't let them run around inside of dead people.  
DOCTOR: Why not? It's like recycling.  
_"That is a terrible thought." River said.  
"A hundred percent agreed." Rory shook his head.  
_ROSE: Seriously though, you can't.  
DOCTOR: Seriously though, I can.  
ROSE: It's just wrong. Those bodies were living people. We should respect them even in death. _  
Everyone nodded.  
"I can see why you needed to take her along with you." Mickey said.  
_DOCTOR: Do you carry a donor card?  
ROSE: That's different. That's  
DOCTOR: It is different, yeah. It's a different morality. Get used to it or go home. You heard what they said, time's short. I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying.  
ROSE: I don't care. They're not using her.  
GWYNETH: Don't I get a say, miss?  
ROSE: Look, you don't understand what's going on.  
GWYNETH: You would say that, miss, because that's very clear inside your head, that you think I'm stupid.  
ROSE: That's not fair.  
GWYNETH: It's true, though. Things might be very different where you're from, but here and now, I know my own mind, and the angels need me. Doctor, what do I have to do?  
DOCTOR: You don't have to do anything._

GWYNETH: They've been singing to me since I was a child, sent by my mam on a holy mission. So tell me.  
DOCTOR: We need to find the rift. This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mister Sneed, what's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?  
SNEED: That would be the morgue.  
ROSE: No chance you were going to say gazebo, is there?

**_[Morgue]_**

_(A cold basement where the recently departed lie under white sheets.)  
DOCTOR: Urgh. Talk about Bleak House.  
ROSE: The thing is, Doctor, the Gelth don't succeed, 'cos I know they don't. I know for a fact there weren't corpses walking around in 1869.  
_"Time can be rewritten." River said mischievously.  
"Have you done that before?" Rose asked curiously but she just answered with a wink and said, "Spoilers."  
_DOCTOR: Time's in flux, changing every second. Your cozy little world can be rewritten like that. Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing.  
DICKENS: Doctor, I think the room is getting colder.  
ROSE: Here they come.  
(A Gelth comes out of a gas lamp by the door and stands under a stone archway.)  
GELTH: You've come to help. Praise the Doctor. Praise him.  
ROSE: Promise you won't hurt her.  
GELTH: Hurry! Please, so little time. Pity the Gelth.  
DOCTOR: I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, all right?  
GWYNETH: My angels. I can help them live.  
DOCTOR: Okay, where's the weak point?  
GELTH: Here, beneath the arch.  
GWYNETH: Beneath the arch.  
(Gwyneth stands under the arch, inside the Gelth.)  
ROSE: You don't have to do this.  
GWYNETH: My angels.  
GELTH: Establish the bridge. Reach out to the void. Let us through!  
GWYNETH: Yes, I can see you. I can see you. Come!  
GELTH: Bridgehead establishing.  
GWYNETH: Come to me. Come to this world, poor lost souls!  
GELTH: It is begun. The bridge is made.  
(Gwyneth opens her mouth, and blue gas comes out.)  
GELTH: She has given herself to the Gelth. The bridge is open. We descend.  
(The sweet blue apparition turns flame red with sharp teeth. It's voice deepens and hardens.)  
GELTH: The Gelth will come through in force.  
DICKENS: You said that you were few in number.  
GELTH: A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses.  
_"So now... a few billion as a population means facing extinction..." Rory sighed.  
"If they gave me each a dollar, I'd be rich by now." Mickey added on.  
_(The dead get up.)  
SNEED: Gwyneth, stop this. Listen to your master. This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, and leave these things alone, I beg of you  
ROSE: Mister Sneed, get back!  
(A corpse grabs Sneed and snaps his neck. A Gelth zooms into his mouth.)  
_"That's like a dementor then." Mickey pointed out.  
_DOCTOR: I think it's gone a little bit wrong.  
_"Really? No, haven't noticed. What's going wrong?" River said sarcastically.  
SNEED: I have joined the legions of the Gelth. Come, march with us.  
DICKENS: No.  
GELTH: We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead.  
DOCTOR: Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back now!  
"You know guys, in _my _expert opinion," Jack smirked, "I think that Gwyneth was dead the moment she stepped under the arch."  
"Oh don't be such a smartass Jack." River told him.  
"Sweetie, you're just grumpy because you won't be playing strip poker with me now." Jack grinned.

_GELTH: Three more bodies. Convert them. Make them vessels for the Gelth.  
(Dead Sneed backs Rose and the Doctor up against a metal gate.)  
DICKENS: Doctor, I can't. I'm sorry. This new world of yours is too much for me. I'm so-  
(The Doctor and Rose hide behind the metal gate, where the corpses cannot reach them.)  
_"Hm cozy."  
"Stop it Jack." Everyone groaned.  
_GELTH: Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth.  
DOCTOR: I trusted you. I pitied you!  
GELTH: We don't want your pity. We want this world and all it's flesh. _  
"That sounds disgusting..." Amy gagged.  
_DOCTOR: Not while I'm alive.  
GELTH: Then live no more.  
(Dickens runs out of the house, but blue gas seeps out round the door. He runs down the street, chased by a Gelph.)  
ROSE: But I can't die. Tell me I can't. I haven't even been born yet. It's impossible for me to die. Isn't it?  
_"Well obviously. It being that you are here right now." Mickey laughed.  
"It was scary at that moment!" Rose retorted.  
"Jackie and I kept saying that you shouldn't have ran off with that Doctor. He only brings trouble." and both the Doctors looked guilty at this.  
_DOCTOR: I'm sorry._

**_[Street]_**

_GELTH: Failing! Atmosphere hostile!  
(The Gelph dives into the street lamp.)  
DICKENS: Gas. The gas!  
_"Smart-ass." Jack muttered.  
"Aw Jack. Unhappy that figured it out sooner than you?" Amy teased.

**_[Morgue]_**

_ROSE: But it's 1869. How can I die now?  
DOCTOR: Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the twentieth century and die in the nineteenth and it's all my fault. I brought you here.  
_"Wibbly Wobbly, Timey Wimey!" Tenny and Eleven shouted out.  
"Great comfort that was." Rose glared at both of them. _  
ROSE: It's not your fault. I wanted to come.  
DOCTOR: What about me? I saw the fall of Troy, World War Five. I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party. Now I'm going to die in a dungeon in Cardiff.  
_Rose laughed slightly at this, "Remember? We were there at World War Three."  
Tenny grinned at this and put on his _'smartie-specs'_, "Oh yes. Slitheens and Harriet Jones..."  
"Oi! I was there too. I was the one that saved you three!" Mickey interrupted their little moment of flashback.  
"Okay Doctor. You're taking us to the Boston Tea Party." Rory turned to Eleven. "Its not fair how we don't get to do cool stuff like you did with Jack and Rose! I mean, all we do is land in the wrong time and place and then get locked up in cells and see disgusting things and then goes on quests to save one or the other!"  
"Now, don't say you don't enjoy it." Eleven said.  
"Oh don't complain Rory. Believe me, its much better than what I go through." Rose comforted. And River secretly agreed with her. At lease Rory have Amy and she knows that the Doctor loves her, but Rose and the Doctor never did. _  
ROSE: It's not just dying. We'll become one of them.  
(Dickens runs back into Sneed's house and turns the gas lamps off then on again. He holds a handkerchief to his mouth to try and stop himself choking on the unlit town gas as he goes.)  
ROSE: We'll go down fighting, yeah?  
DOCTOR: Yeah.  
ROSE: Together?  
DOCTOR: Yeah.  
(They hold hands.)  
_Jack coughed, "Don't say I didn't warn you guys," he turns to the rest of the group, "They got addicted in doing that after a while. And hugging too. There's an awfully weird amount of that."  
"Oh, the Ponds here does a lot of kissing, and crying." Eleven stuck out his tongue which made Jack chuckle, "And what about you River? What do _you _do?" But River just smiled flirtatiously. _  
DOCTOR: I'm so glad I met you.  
ROSE: Me too.  
(Dickens runs in.)  
DICKENS: Doctor! Doctor! Turn off the flame, turn up the gas! Now, fill the room, all of it, now!  
"_GREAT WAY TO RUIN THE MOMENT DICK!" Jack screamed at the television.  
"Erm Jack? Don't you mean Dickens?" Rory asked.  
"Nope. Not at all Rory." Jack replied grinning. _  
DOCTOR: What're you doing?  
DICKENS: Turn it all on. Flood the place!  
DOCTOR: Brilliant. Gas.  
ROSE: What, so we choke to death instead?  
_"Bundle of laughs you are." Tenny and Mickey said at the same time._  
DICKENS: Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous.  
DOCTOR: Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!  
_"Oh don't make it sound like _you _thought of it." River grinned.  
"But I did! Kinda..." Tenny pouted. _  
(The corpses leave the Doctor and Rose, and start shambling towards Dickens.)  
DICKENS: I hope, oh Lord, I hope that this theory will be validated soon, if not immediately.  
DOCTOR: Plenty more!  
(The Doctor rips a gas pipe from the wall. The Gelphs leave the corpses.)  
DICKENS: It's working.  
(The Doctor and Rose come out of the alcove.)  
DOCTOR: Gwyneth, send them back. They lied. They're not angels.  
GWYNETH: Liars?  
DOCTOR: Look at me. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!  
ROSE: I can't breathe.  
DOCTOR: Charles, get her out.  
ROSE: I'm not leaving her.  
_"You were honestly too nice for your own good." Eleven told Rose.  
"Do you want me to go against you as well?" she raised her eyebrow.  
"Nope, but you know what she did. She touched a-"  
"Don't tell them. They'll be able to see it later." Tenny cut his future self off.  
"Oh do tell. What _did _Rosie here touch?" Jack asked suggestively and Amy groaned, "You remind me of this boy from my school."  
"The one that shagged the entire cheerleading team in his second month?" Rory asked.  
"I like him already." Jack laughed at both the Doctor's faces.  
"He's a brilliant shagger." River said, which made everyone aside the obvious gape at her.  
"You went to school with her?" Mickey asked, "But you're so much... more... you know..." he trailed off.  
"Good thing you didn't finish that sentence." _  
GWYNETH: They're too strong.  
DOCTOR: Remember that world you saw? Rose's world? All those people. None of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift.  
GWYNETH: I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out.  
(Gwyneth takes a box of matches from her apron pocket.)  
ROSE: You can't!  
GWYNETH: Leave this place!  
DOCTOR: Rose, get out. Go now. I won't leave her while she's still in danger. Now go!  
(Rose and Dickens leave.)  
DOCTOR: Come on, leave give that to me._

**_[Hallway]_**

_DICKENS: This way!  
_"I honestly don't know why you hate this man so much!" Rose said to Jack.

**_[Morgue]_**

_(Gwyneth doesn't move. The Doctor feels for a pulse in her neck.)  
DOCTOR: I'm sorry.  
(He kisses her forehead.)  
DOCTOR: Thank you.  
(The Doctor runs out. Gwyneth opens the box and takes out a match. The Gelph swirl around her as the Doctor runs through the house.)_

**_[Street]_**

_(The Doctor runs out and KaBOOM! The Doctor goes flying across the street.)  
ROSE: She didn't make it.  
DOCTOR: I'm sorry. She closed the rift.  
DICKENS: At such a cost. The poor child.  
DOCTOR: I did try, Rose, but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes.  
_"See? Told ya." Jack grinned widely. _  
ROSE: What do you mean?  
DOCTOR: I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch.  
ROSE: But she can't have. She spoke to us. She helped us. She saved us. How could she have done that?  
_"Actually, its just like a reflection of a memory." Eleven said thinking about his time in The Library, "Well actually no... Not really... Its like-"  
"Its like something held an impression of her living consciousness." River finished for him. Eleven smiled sadly at her, knowing how she also died that day. _  
DICKENS: There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor.  
ROSE: She saved the world. A servant girl. No one will ever know._

**_[Outside the Tardis]_**

_DOCTOR: Right then, Charlie boy, I've just got to go into my, er, shed. Won't be long.  
ROSE: What are you going to do now?  
DICKENS: I shall take the mail coach back to London, quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital.  
DOCTOR: You've cheered up.  
DICKENS: Exceedingly! This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world. Now I know I've just started. All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor. I'm inspired. I must write about them.  
ROSE: Do you think that's wise?  
DICKENS: I shall be subtle at first. The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this Earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word, tell the truth.  
_"But those never came out?" Rory questioned.  
"Hush Rory, the best part is just coming." Eleven shushed him. _  
DOCTOR: Good luck with it. Nice to meet you. Fantastic.  
ROSE: Bye, then, and thanks.  
(Rose shakes Dickens' hand then kisses his cheek.)  
DICKENS: Oh, my dear. How modern. Thank you, but, I don't understand. In what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?  
DOCTOR: You'll see. In the shed.  
DICKENS: Upon my soul, Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this. Who are you?  
_"The sexiest man in the universe." Jack winked.  
"Oh, I think someone beat him to that already." River flirted, which made everyone groan, "Someone please stop them." Mickey muttered _  
DOCTOR: Just a friend passing through.  
DICKENS: But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor, do they last?  
DOCTOR: Oh, yes!  
DICKENS: For how long?  
DOCTOR: Forever. Right. Shed. Come on, Rose.  
DICKENS: In the box? Both of you?  
_"Oh, that time in Cardiff." Mickey recalled, "The five of us coming out of it in broad daylight." _  
DOCTOR: Down boy. See you._

**_[Tardis]_**

_ROSE: Doesn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts?  
DOCTOR: In a week's time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies. Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story.  
ROSE: Oh, no. He was so nice.  
DOCTOR: But in your time, he was already dead. We've brought him back to life, and he's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie boy. Let's give him one last surprise._

**_[Street]_**

_(The Tardis materialises in front of Charles Dickens' astonished eyes. He laughs, and walks away. Somewhere a choir sings Hark the Herald Angels.)  
MAN: Merry Christmas, sir.  
DICKENS: Merry Christmas to you. God bless us, every one!_

"Well wasn't that pleasant. Spirits at Christmas with Dickens." Jack muttered.


	6. Chapter 6- Aliens of London

**_A/N: Wow. This is LOOOOOONNNNNGGG overdue. I am SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating for such a long time. The list of excuses could be found in the previous author's note. Anyways. As you can see, I've changed the font for the 'on-screen-thingy' so I think it's clearer to see now? The next part would be up very very soon! Reviews would be appreciated! _**

* * *

"What does the list thingy say this one is about?" Rory asked Mickey. He looked at it for a moment before smiling widely, "Oh you'd like this one. _Aliens of London._ I'd expect this is the one with the Slitheens." Rose laughed along with Mickey while the both the Doctors just groaned.

"Erm, what're we missing here?" Rory asked for the rest of them.  
"Oh, something that no one has done to the Doc in nine hundred years." Jack grinned suggestively and River raised her eyebrows until Jack snorted and said, "No, not that. Though I think that would be much more entertaining."  
River's face dropped, "So you don't mean." Jack shook his head and everyone stared at them.  
"Guys, can you two go get a room and get it over with so I don't have to gag my brains out anymore." Mickey mocked a gag.  
"Nope sorry. Married." River wiggled her forth finger with an imaginary ring on it.

**_[Powell Estate]_**

**_(The Tardis materialises. Rose and the Doctor get out.)  
ROSE: How long have I been gone?  
DOCTOR: About twelve hours.  
_**Mickey and Rose snorted at the same time, "So... I'm putting my bets on not twelve hours?" Rory asked.  
"Oh. I bet he was twelve days late." Amy said.  
"My bet's on twelve months." River claimed and Rose shook her head.  
"Don't worry, can't be worse. Said he'd be back in five minutes. Came back twelve years later." Amy patted her on the back, "Had to go through four psychiatrists."  
"Right Amelia, while we're on the subject. You do not bite psychiatrists!" Eleven exclaimed and Amy just stuck out her tongue. _  
_**_ROSE: Oh. Right, I won't be long. I just want to see my mum.  
DOCTOR: What're you going to tell her?  
ROSE: I don't know. I've been to the year 5 billion and only been gone, what, twelve hours? No, I'll just tell her I spent the night at Shareen's. See you later. Oh, don't you disappear.  
_**"Where else would I go." Tenny huffed.  
"Oh I don't know, back inside your magic box and leave me behind with mum." Rose huffed back.  
"I would never leave you behind Rose Tyler." Tenny said softly and everyone stayed quiet.  
"But you did. For some French chic." Mickey pointed out and everyone else sighed.  
"Oh Rickey. Just keep your mouth shut." Jack hissed. _  
_**_(While Rose runs up the stairs to the flat, the Doctor spots an old poster half stuck to a concrete pillar. Police Appeal for Assistance. Can You Help?)  
_**Everyone stared intensely at the screen, anticipating on what's going to happen next.

**_[The Tyler's flat]_**

**_ROSE: I'm back! I was with Shareen. She was all upset again. Are you in? So, what's been going on? How've you been? What? What's that face for? It's not the first time I've stayed out all night.  
(Jackie drops her mug of tea. It smashes on the floor. The Doctor finishes reading the poster and runs to the flat. The poster says - Rose Tyler has been missing from her home on the Powell Estate since 6th March 2005.)  
JACKIE: It's you.  
ROSE: Of course it's me.  
JACKIE: Oh, my God. It's you. Oh my God. (Jackie hugs Rose, who spots several different types of missing person posters on the table. The Doctor runs in.)  
DOCTOR: It's not twelve hours, it's twelve months. You've been gone a whole year. Sorry.  
_**Most of them gasped and Amy let out a small squeak, "Oh my god. Doctor! How could you! This girl have got a boyfriend and mum!"  
"Oh yeah. While we're on the subject of boyfriends..." Mickey trailed off looking pointedly at Rose.  
"But Mickey. You're being unfair, it depends on which part of your timeline you came out of." Eleven interrupted.  
Mickey opened his mouth to reply before closing it again with a mischievous look in his eyes._  
_**_(Outside, a young boy has spray-painted Bad Wolf on the side of the Tardis. Inside, astonishment has given way to fury, and a policeman has been called.)  
_**"Rose!" Tenny groaned in his northern-accent, "You can't just, get someone to spray paint my precious for your own benefits!"  
"Sorry mate, but she _did _save your lovely, lovely, ass that day." Jack pointed out which made everyone else snicker.  
"Shove off Jack, I'm not gay..." Tenny replied.  
"Or _are _you." Jack said with a skeptical wink, which made everyone else laugh more. _  
_**_JACKIE: The hours I've sat here, days and weeks and months, all on my own. I thought you were dead, and where were you? Traveling. What the hell does that mean, traveling? That's no sort of answer. You ask her. She won't tell me. That's all she says. Traveling.  
ROSE: That's what I was doing.  
_**"That's what I told Brian too. Traveling to Thailand." Rory said.  
"Who's Brian?" everyone else asked.  
"Dad." _  
_**_JACKIE: When your passport's still in the drawer? It's just one lie after another.  
ROSE: I meant to phone. I really did. I just I forgot.  
_**"Wait, I thought you did?" Amy asked, "You know, when you were waiting for the Earth to burn?"**_  
JACKIE: What, for a year? You forgot for a year? And I am left sitting here. I just don't believe you. Why won't you tell me where you've been?  
DOCTOR: Actually, it's my fault. I sort of er, employed Rose as my companion.  
POLICEMAN: When you say companion, is this a sexual relationship?  
_**Jack and River snickered, "I think the bigger question is that do you _want _it to be." Jack wiggled his eyebrows again and River whispered to Eleven, "Well I know we're nearly halfway there." and he just smiled at her, glad to know that the River he know is still there. _  
_**_ROSE + DOCTOR: No.  
_**Everyone else just smirked at them, not in the slightest way believing that they don't want it also in that way. _  
_**_JACKIE: Then what is it? Because you, you waltz in here all charm and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the Earth! How old are you then? Forty? Forty five? What, did you find her on the Internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?  
_**Eleven straightened his bow-tie, "Well, those fellows online wouldn't be as handsome as I am." Tenny nodded in agreement while the others just laughed.  
"But you still aren't a real doctor." Mickey said.  
"Stop ruining the fun Rickey!" both the Doctors exclaimed at the same time. _  
_**_DOCTOR: I am a Doctor.  
JACKIE: Prove it. Stitch this, mate!  
(Jackie hits the Doctor, hard. Later, in the kitchen, mother and daughter are reconciled.)  
_**Rose and Jack laughed out loud, "Oh, you guys should've been there."  
Eleven and Tenny rubbed their cheeks as if the pain is still there, "Over nine hundred years of space and time, and Jackie Tyler, the mother, goes and slap me." Eleven sighed.  
"Oh mate, you've got a lot of her in the future." Jack snickered and everyone else apart from Eleven just stared in confusion.  
"What do you mean?" Tenny asked warily, but Jack did zipping-mouth-shut mime and threw away the key. _  
_**_JACKIE: Did you think about me at all?  
ROSE: I did. All the time, but  
JACKIE: One phone call. Just to know that you were alive.  
_**"But you _did _call her! At the planet-burning place." Rory protested._  
_**_ROSE: I'm sorry. I really am.  
JACKIE: Do you know, what terrifies me is that you still can't say. What happened to you, Rose? What can be so bad that you can't tell me, sweetheart? Where were you?  
_**"Inside something that's bigger on the inside." Jack wiggled his eyebrows, "If you know what I mean." and everyone just sighed. Jack will be Jack.

**_[Powell Estate]_**

**_(Up on the roof of the block.)  
ROSE: I can't tell her. I can't even begin. She's never going to forgive me. And I missed a year. Was it good? _**_  
_"Yeah wait, question here." Amy put up her hand, "So does that mean she also _aged _a year?  
"Nope." Tenny said popping on the 'p', "She was nineteen, but then I took her back a year later, but she's from 2005 so technically, she's twenty, but she's actually still nineteen."  
"Dammit. All we've done is age quicker than our friends," Amy told them sending a look to her Doctor._  
_**_DOCTOR: Middling.  
ROSE: You're so useless.  
_**This was followed by murmurs of agreements._  
_**_DOCTOR: Well, if it's this much trouble, are you going to stay here now?  
ROSE: I don't know. I can't do that to her again, though.  
DOCTOR: Well, she's not coming with us.  
_**"Oh I'd like to see Doctor traveling with gorgeous women, and their mothers." Jack sniggered. Amy and River raised their eyebrows at Eleven who just whistled and looked away.  
"You know we have your file at Torchwood right? They noted down about _that _day. It had both names on it." Jack told Eleven who groaned.  
"I told her not to put her name! I don't want to be known that I'm traveling with a mother!" _  
_**_ROSE: No chance.  
DOCTOR: I don't do families. _**_  
_The Ponds, including River coughed, which made everyone stare at them.  
"I don't do families, but I do _do _couples." Jack said casually.  
"Jack! Stop making everything innuendos!" Amy shouted._  
_**_ROSE: She slapped you!  
DOCTOR: Nine hundred years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother.  
ROSE: Your face.  
DOCTOR: It hurt!  
ROSE: You're so gay. When you say nine hundred years?  
_**"Insulting Rose!" Jack called out.  
"Are _you _gay?" Rose asked.  
"I like to call him omnisexual." both the Doctors said at the same time.  
"Nah, he looks more like gay to me." Mickey put in.  
"And he definitely would live more than nine hundred years." Eleven blurted out. _  
_**_DOCTOR: That's my age.  
ROSE: You're nine hundred years old.  
DOCTOR: Yeah.  
ROSE: My mum was right. That is one hell of an age gap. Every conversation with you just goes mental. There's no one else I can talk to. I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word. Aliens and spaceships and things, and I'm the only person on planet Earth who knows they exist. _**_  
_"Rose! Insulting!" Jack pouted. _  
_**_(There is a deep horn and a spaceship, trailing black smoke passes overhead and heads for the city. It misses Tower Bridge, weaves around St Paul's, then with a nasty back-fire and a splutter, dives for the Thames, taking out the Clock Tower at what at first glance looks like 9:58 except the dial is actually backwards, silly special effects people. Big Ben chimes once and the spaceship crashes into the river. The Doctor and Rose watch a plume of black smoke rise into the air on the horizon.)  
ROSE: Oh, that's just not fair.  
(The Doctor grabs Rose's hand and they run.)  
_**"One thing I still don't understand. How can two people run so fast holding hands?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah Doctor, why do I always get stuck with holding Rory's hand when we run." Amy said, but grinned at Rory.  
"Because I'm occupied and you Ponds need to do your thing. Kissing and mushing and hugging." Eleven replied.  
"That seems like what you do with Rose though, isn't it?" Mickey asked and everyone else tried their best to hide the sniggers while Eleven and Tenny blushed.  
"And no Sweetie, you aren't occupied." River pointed out.  
"I was really occupied when the Silence attacked!"  
"That was me, incase you don't remember. You were just standing there sonic-ing."  
"My sonic works!"  
"No it doesn't. You should go build a cabinet or something."  
"That's really insulting you know."

**_[Street]_**

**_(Naturally, the army have closed the roads, much to the annoyance of car drivers.)  
MAN: Just my luck.  
SOLDIER: Get back. Get back.  
DOCTOR: It's blocked off.  
ROSE: We're miles from the centre. The city must be grid locked. The whole of London must be closing down.  
DOCTOR: I know. I can't believe I'm here to see this. This is fantastic!  
_**"Fantastic!" the five of them shouted the same time the TV did.  
"Guys, you know. You could do that with us." Jack told the others, River considered for a moment before shaking her head. It is _their _thing after all, she could join in for the Geronimo parts later. _  
_**_ROSE: Did you know this was going to happen?  
DOCTOR: Nope.  
ROSE: Do you recognize the ship?  
DOCTOR: Nope.  
ROSE: Do you know why it crashed?  
_**"I do!" Mickey's hand shot straight up.  
"Oh shut up Rickey, no one asked you." Ten mumbled.  
"Oi, stop being so hard on the boy!" Rose told him off.  
"Hard..." River and Jack giggled at the same time. _  
_**_DOCTOR: Nope.  
ROSE: Oh, I'm so glad I've got you.  
_**"Bet you are." Jack smirked. _  
_**_DOCTOR: I bet you are. This is what I travel for, Rose. To see history happening right in front of us.  
ROSE: Well, let's go and see it. Never mind the traffic, we've got the Tardis.  
DOCTOR: Better not. They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London. I don't want to shove another one on top.  
ROSE: Yeah, but yours looks like a big blue box. No one's going to notice.  
DOCTOR: You'd be surprised. Emergency like this, there'll be all kinds of people watching. Trust me. The Tardis stays where it is.  
ROSE: So history's happening and we're stuck here.  
DOCTOR: Yes, we are.  
MAN: It's got to be Ken Livingstone, hasn't it.  
ROSE: We could always do what everybody else does. We could watch it on TV.  
_**"So boring. So domestic!" both the Doctors groaned.

**_[The Tyler's flat]_**

**_(News 24 is on the scene.)  
REPORTER [OC]: Big Ben destroyed as a UFO crash lands in Central London. Police reinforcements are drafted in from across the country to control widespread panic, looting and civil disturbance. A state of national emergency has been declared. Tom Hitchinson is at the scene.  
HITCHINSON [on TV]: The police are urging the public not to panic. There's a help line number on screen right now if you're worried about friends or family.  
(US news channel AMNN.)  
WOMAN [on TV]: The military are on the lookout for more spaceships. Until then, all flights in North American air space have been grounded.  
(Back to News 24.)  
HITCHINSON [on TV]: The army are sending divers into the wreck of the spaceship. No one knows what they're going to find.  
(AMNN)  
WOMAN [on TV]: The President will address the nation live from the White House, but the Secretary General has asked that people watch the skies.  
(Jackie brings in a mug for Rose and her friend Ru Chan, but not the Doctor.)  
_**"Oh... Bad first impression with your future-mother-in-law. Bad, very bad." Jack sniggered.  
"I'd say he did a very good job." Rory said confused. They looked at each other then realized they're talking about two different people. _  
_**_JACKIE: I've got no choice.  
RU: You've broken your mother's heart.  
JACKIE: I'm not going to make him welcome.  
RU: I cradled her like a child.  
DOCTOR: Oi, I'm trying to listen.  
_**"Don't be so rude." Amy scolded him.  
"Oh, he wasn't rude back then. Now he is. Insulted a telescope right in front of the owner _and _Queen Victoria." Rose gestured.  
"But Rosie, that telescope was rubbish!" Tenny exclaimed. _  
_**_(Cut to outside 10 Downing Street.)  
REPORTER [OC]: His current whereabouts. News is just coming in. We can go to Tom at the Embankment.  
HITCHINSON [on TV]: They've found a body. It's unconfirmed,_**

**_[Embankment]_**

**_HITCHINSON: But I'm being told a body has been found in the wreckage. A body of non-terrestrial origins. It's being brought ashore._**

**_[The Tyler's flat]_**

**_(The gathering is turning into a welcome home party for Rose, with wine being served.)  
HITCHINSON [on TV]: A body of some sort has been found inside the wreckage of the spacecraft.  
JACKIE: Oh, guess who asked me out. Billy Crewe.  
_****Everyone sighed, only Jackie could gossip at a time like that. ****_  
HITCHINSON [on TV]: Brought to the nearest shore. Unconfirmed reports say that the body is of extra-terrestrial origin. An extraordinary event unfolding here live here in Central London. The body is being transferred to a secure unit mortuary, the whereabouts is yet unknown. The roads in Central London are being  
(The channel changes to Blue Peter.)  
MATT BAKER [on TV]: And when you've stuck your fins on, you can cover the whole lot in buttercream.  
(A toddler is on the Doctor's lap, wrestling for the remote.)  
_**"Aw, that's so cute." the girls cooed.  
"You'd be a great father." Jack stated.  
"I have been." Eleven said, causing Mickey and Rory to stare at him._  
_**_MATT BAKER [on TV]: Oh, look at that. Then ice it any colour you want. Here's one I made a little bit earlier. And look at that, your very own spaceship ready to eat. And for something a little extra special  
(News 24 returns.)  
HITCHINSON [OC]: Albion Hospital. We still don't know whether it's alive or dead. Whitehall is denying everything.  
_**"From my professional experience-" Jack started.  
"No one wants to hear it."River cut him off, a bit annoyed at the constant interruptions.

**_[Outside the hospital]_**

**_HITCHINSON: But the body has been brought here, Albion Hospital. The road's closed off. It's the closest to the river._**

**_[The Tyler's flat]_**

**_DOCTOR: Go on.  
HITCHINSON [on TV]: I'm being told that General Asquith is now entering the hospital. The building's been evacuated. The patients have been moved out onto the_**

**_[Outside the hospital]_**

**_HITCHINSON: Streets. The police still won't confirm the presence of an alien body contained inside those walls._**

**_[Mortuary]_**

**_(The General marches along the corridor with an escort, and into the room where a dainty oriental physician is in attendance of a large lump under a white sheet.)  
_**"Oh my god. Tosh!" Jack shouted out.  
"Who?" everyone asked.  
"Just someone I know... Brilliant and beautiful." Jack told them. _  
_**_ASQUITH: Let's have a look, then.  
(She pulls back the sheet.)  
ASQUITH: Good God. And that's real? It's not a hoax or a dummy, or a  
SATO: I've x-rayed the skull. It's wired up inside like nothing I've ever seen before. No one could make this up.  
ASQUITH: We've got experts being flown in. Until they arrive, get that out of sight.  
(The body is placed into Body Cold Chamber number 5.)  
_**"Guess who's visiting now," River sing-songed.

**_[Corridor]_**

**_SATO: Excuse me, sir? I know it's a state of emergency and there's a lot of rumor flying around, but is it true what they're saying about the Prime Minister?_**_  
_"What _are _they saying about the Prime Minister?" Rory asked but no one answered.

**_[The Tyler's flat]_**

**_(Reporting from outside Number 10.)  
ANDREW MARR [on TV]: Mystery still surrounds there whereabouts of the Prime Minister. He's not been seen since the emergency began. The opposition are criticising his lack of leadership, and. Hold on.  
(An official car pulls up and a portly man gets out.)  
ANDREW MARR [on TV]: Oh, that's Joseph Green, MP for Hartley Dale. He's Chairman of the Parliamentary Commission_**

**_[Downing Street]_**

**_ANDREW MARR: On the monitoring of sugar standards in exported confectionary. With respect, hardly the most important person right now._**

**_[Entrance hall]_**

**_GANESH: Indra Ganesh, sir. Junior secretary with the MOD. I'll be your liaison.  
GREEN: Where the hell is he?  
GANESH: If we could talk in private, sir. Follow me upstairs.  
HARRIET: Excuse me! Harriet Jones. MP for Flydale North. _**_  
_"Hey look Harriet Jones." Mickey pointed out, but both the Doctors shared a look.  
"Oh come on. Let it go. She was trying to protect the Earth!" Rose said.  
"She committed genocide!" Tenny exclaimed.  
"What exactly happened that day?" Amy asked.  
"Its not from that day that he's angry about. It was from the day he was laying there useless that he's angry about." Rose told them and Mickey couldn't help but laugh at the memory of sleeping-doctor.  
**_GANESH: I'm sorry, can it wait?  
HARRIET: But I did have an appointment at 3:15.  
GANESH: Yes, and a spaceship crashed in the middle of London. I think the schedule might have changed.  
(The men head up the stairs.)_**_  
_"Never got her priorities sorted." Tenny sighed.

**_[Grand staircase]_**

**_GANESH: You've heard about the alien body, sir?  
GREEN: Never mind that, where is he? Where's the Prime Minister?  
GANESH: No one knows, sir. He's disappeared. I have to inform you that with the city gridlocked and the Cabinet stranded outside London, that makes you acting Prime Minister with immediate effect.  
GREEN: Oh, Lord. Oh, hold on. (fart!) Pardon me. It's just a nervous stomach. Anyway.  
_**Everyone that encountered the Slitheens before groaned.  
"I think I have a clue on who they are..." River said mischievously.

**_[Outer office]_**

**_(A well-built man and woman are here.)  
GANESH: Margaret Blaine. She's with MI5.  
MARGARET: There's no more information, sir. I personally escorted the Prime Mini ster from the cabinet room to his car. This is Oliver Charles, transport liaison.  
CHARLES: The car's disappeared. There's no record of it, sir. It literally vanished.  
GREEN: Right. Inside. Tell me everything.  
GANESH: Er, sir?  
(Ganesh holds out a Ministerial Red Box.)  
GANESH: The emergency protocols. Detailing the actions to be taken by the government of Great Britain in the event of an alien incursion.  
GREEN: Right. Good. (fart!) Blimey. Pardon me.  
(Green takes the Red Box.)  
GREEN: Let's work, eh?  
(Green follows Margaret and Charles into the Cabinet Room and puts the Box down on the table. They all start laughing.)_**

**_[Outside the Tyler's flat]_**

**_ROSE: And where do you think you're going?  
DOCTOR: Nowhere. It's just a bit human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up cards for half price. I'm off on a wander, that's all.  
ROSE: Right. There's a spaceship on the Thames and you're just wandering.  
DOCTOR: Nothing to do with me. It's not an invasion. That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, colour of smoke, everything. It's perfect.  
ROSE: So?  
DOCTOR: So maybe this is it. First contact. The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've got to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay. Now you can expand.  
_**Everyone in the room snorted from their experience.  
"You actually _seriously _thought that?" River questioned._  
_**_(David Bowie is singing Starman in the background.)  
DOCTOR: You don't need me. Go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum.  
ROSE: Promise you won't disappear?  
DOCTOR: Tell you what. Tardis key. It's about time you had one. See you later.  
_**"Oi! I feel highly offended!" Amy exclaimed, "Where's mine?"  
"And mine?" River added.  
"You see, I don't give the key to people..." Eleven trailed off not know how to put it, "Well I didn't give it to Martha or Donna either, so..." and Jack just laughed shaking his head at how helpless Eleven look.

**_[Powell Estate]_**

**_WOMAN: Oi, gorgeous! Come back and join the party!  
(Mickey has gone out onto his balcony to check on the state of his trainers, and sees the Doctor walking back to the Tardis.)  
MICKEY: Oh my God!  
(Mickey runs out of his flat as the Doctor goes inside the Tardis. It dematerialises.)  
MICKEY: Wait, Doctor! Doctor!  
_**"So I think my money's safe if I'm saying that no one told Mickey here." Jack said chuckling and slapping Mickey on the back.  
"Damn right they didn't." growled Mickey.  
"Oh just get over it." both the Doctor told him. _  
_**_(Mickey crashes full pelt into the corrugated iron shutters of the empty shop behind where the Tardis was parked. He tries to walk away nonchalantly.  
(The Tardis is not happy in flight. The Doctor resorts to a large hammer to sort things out.)  
_**"Guys, the TARDIS, isn't just something, you grab onto, and then like, fly!" Eleven exclaimed glaring at both Jack and River.

**_[Outer office]_**

**_(The MP for Flydale North brings the Junior Secretary a cup.)  
HARRIET: I bet no one's bought you a coffee.  
GANESH: Thank you.  
HARRIET: Pleasure.  
GANESH: You still can't go in.  
HARRIET: Damn. You've seen through my cunning plan.  
GANESH: Look, I'm sorry. It's just impossible.  
HARRIET: Not even for two minutes? I don't get many chances to walk these corridors. I'm hardly one of the Babes, just a faithful back bencher. And I know we've had a brave new world land right on our doorstep, and that's wonderful. I think that's probably wonderful. Nevertheless, ordinary life keeps ticking away. I need to enter this paper.  
(The trio leave the Cabinet Room.)  
HARRIET: Oh, Mister Green, sir. I know you're busy, but could you put this on the next Cabinet agenda?  
GREEN: What is it?  
HARRIET: Cottage hospitals. I've worked out a system whereby cottage hospitals do not have to be excluded from centers of excellence. You see, my mother's in the Flydale infirmary. That's my constituency. Tiny little place, you wouldn't know it, but it's given me a chance to-  
_****"Is she by any chance related to Jackie Tyler?" ****_  
GREEN: By all the saints, get some perspective, woman! I'm busy.  
(Ganesh grabs his jacket and follows the trio out. Harriet goes into the Cabinet Room and closes the door. She puts her proposal in the Red Box then notices the Emergency Protocols file inside it. She sits down and starts reading.)  
_**"Oh, I like her." Amy told them, "Don't see why you dislike her so much Doctor."  
"She was a very good Prime Minister you know." Rory pointed out,

**_[Albion Hospital]_**

**_(Doctor Sato is looking over her notes when she hears a thumping noise coming from Body Cold Chamber number 5.  
(The Tardis, meanwhile, has parked herself in a store room. The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver on the door lock.)  
DOCTOR: Shush!  
_**Everyone rolled their eyes at the Doctor._  
_**_(Toshiko moves towards the chamber, and the thumping turns into a knocking.)_**

**_[Meeting room]_**

**_(The Doctor walks into a room full of Red Berets - the Parachute Regiment. They stare at each other in silence for a moment, then the soldiers grab their weapons and point them at the Doctor. Something bursts out of the cooler, and Toshiko screams. Everyone hears it.)  
DOCTOR: Defence plan delta! Come on. Move! Move!  
(He leads the Marines out of the room at the double.)_**

**_[Mortuary]_**

**_(Toshiko is cowering by her desk. She has a cut on her head.)  
SATO: It's alive!  
DOCTOR: Spread out. Tell the perimeter it's a lockdown.  
SATO: My god. It's still alive.  
DOCTOR: Do it!_**

**_[Albion Hospital]_**

**_SOLDIER: Mick, Terry, side rooms. Now!  
SOLDIER 2: Clear!  
SOLDIER 3: Front clear!  
SOLDIER: Keep it moving!  
SOLDIER 4: Clear!_**

**_[Mortuary]_**

**_SATO: I swear it was dead.  
DOCTOR: Coma, shock, hibernation, anything. What does it look like?  
(Metal clattering.)  
DOCTOR: It's still here.  
(The Doctor gestures to a soldier outside the door to come in and kneel by Toshiko. Behind a filing cabinet is - a pig?)  
_**Amy, Rory, Mickey and Rose all screamed which made both the Doctors sigh,  
"I am ashamed of you Rose Tyler, you've battled Daleks single-handedly, and you see a pig, on a TV, and scream?!" Tenny teased.  
"You two Ponds, vampire fishes? Screaming at a pig?" Eleven tutted then they both stared at Mickey and sighed. _  
_**_DOCTOR: Hello.  
(The pig runs out on its hind legs. It is wearing a spacesuit.)  
DOCTOR: Don't shoot!_**

**_[Corridor]_**

**_(Another soldier shoots the pig.)  
_**"Damn them guns." growled both the Doctors.  
_  
_**_DOCTOR: What did you do that for? It was scared! It was scared._**

**_[Cabinet Room]_**

**_ASQUITH: I've got the White House phoning me direct because Downing Street won't answer their calls. This is outrageous! We haven't even started the vaccination program. This is appalling. The nations of the world are watching the United Kingdom.  
(Harriet packs away the documents and runs to the door to see the General berating the Trio in the outer office. She looks for somewhere to hide.)  
GREEN: Well, it has all been a bit of a shock.  
ASQUITH: This is the greatest crisis in modern history and you've done nothing. Your behaviour has been shameful, sir. You're supposed to be in charge. We need positive leadership. The capital's ground to a halt.  
(Harriet disappears into a cupboard just as they enter.)  
_**Many gasped, even though they're certain that Harriet makes it out, they've pretty much forgotten that this is about someone's real life. _  
_**_ASQUITH: Furthermore, we can only assume that the Prime Minister's disappearance is the direct result of hostile alien action, and what have you been doing? Nothing.  
GREEN: Sorry. Sorry. I thought I was Prime Minister now.  
ASQUITH: Only by default.  
GREEN: Oh, that's not fair. I've been having such fun.  
ASQUITH: You think this is fun?  
GREEN: It's a hoot, this job.  
MARGARET: Honestly, it's super.  
(Fart!)  
CHARLES: Oh, excuse me. (Fart!) Oh!  
(The trio laugh, and fart almost continuously from now on. Very juvenile.)  
ASQUITH: What's going on here? Where's the rest of the cabinet? Why haven't they been airlifted in?  
GREEN: I cancelled it. They'd only get in the way. Oh, there I go.  
MARGARET: Oh, and me! I'm shaking my booty.  
ASQUITH: Sir! Under Section Five of the emergency protocols, it is my duty to relieve you of command. And by God, I'll put this country under marshal law if I have to.  
GREEN: Oh, I'm scared. I mean, that's hair-raising. I mean, literally. Look!  
(Green unzips his forehead, and a blue light pours out. Margaret and Charles do the same. Harriet watches, horrified, as we hear blubbery, squelching noises. There is a whumph! and General Asquith screams.)  
_**"I knew it. Slitheens." River said, "Interesting fact about them, you know the Slitheens are a-"  
"Now hush River. Amy and Rory could figure it out there own." Eleven said.

**_[Mortuary]_**

**_SATO: I just assumed that's what aliens look like, but you're saying it's an ordinary pig from Earth.  
DOCTOR: More like a mermaid. Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat, gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now someone's taken a pig, opened up it's brain, stuck bits on, then they've strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb. It must've been terrified. They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke.  
_**"Bit aggressive 'bout it aren't you?" Rory asked.  
"Now Rory, every living thing doesn't deserve to be used as a joke." Tenny and Rose said at the same time.  
"Wait, so are you guys still fighting or what?" River asked out loud, everyone's getting annoyed at the fight but not fitting between those two and the sooner they get back to their hugging and loving self, the better.  
**_SATO: So it's a fake, a pretend, like the mermaid. But the technology augmenting its brain, it's like nothing on Earth. It's alien. Aliens are faking aliens. But why would they do that? Doctor?  
(He's gone.)_**

**_[Corridor]_**

**_SATO: Doctor?  
(The Tardis dematerializes.)  
_**"You were a lot less sociable weren't you?" Jack asked

**_[The Tyler's flat]_**

**_JACKIE: Here's to the Martians!  
ALL: The Martians!  
(Except Rose. Mickey enters.)  
TELEVISION: Crisis, with no head of state. Since the Royal Family have been evacuated  
ROSE: I was going to come and see you.  
RU: Someone owes Mickey an apology.  
ROSE: I'm sorry.  
RU: Not you.  
JACKIE: Well, it's not my fault. Be fair. What was I supposed to think? _**_  
_"I just realized how similar the Doctor and Jackie is..." Jack said just to annoy both of them.  
"Nope. Nothing. Ever. Don't even-" they both protested. _  
_**_TELEVISION: Designate, though she insists this was a matter for the electorate._**

**_[The Tyler's kitchen]_**

**_MICKEY: You disappear, who do they turn to? Your boyfriend. Five times I was taken in for questioning. Five times. No evidence. Course, there couldn't be, could there? And then I get her, your mother, whispering around the estate, pointing the finger. Stuff through my letterbox, and all 'cos of you.  
_**Rose sent an _'I'm so sorry' _look at Mickey while Tenny just smirked.  
"How can you Doctor! This poor boy was accused of murder!" River and Amy just looked shocked. _  
_**_ROSE: I didn't think I'd be gone so long.  
MICKEY: And I waited for you, Rose. Twelve months, waiting for you and the Doctor to come back.  
JACKIE: Hold on. You knew about the Doctor? Why didn't you tell me?  
_**There came a chorus of "ohs' and "ahs" while Mickey just avoided eye contact. _  
_**_(Mickey shuts the serving hatch and the door.)  
MICKEY: Yeah, yeah. Why not, Rose? Huh? How could I tell her where you went?  
JACKIE: Tell me now.  
MICKEY: I might as well, 'cos you're stuck here. The Doctor's gone. Just now. That box thing just faded away.  
ROSE: What do you mean?  
MICKEY: He's left you. Some boyfriend he turned out to be.  
_**"Not my boyfriend." Rose declared out loud, while the others just raised their eyebrows.  
Jack coughed, "Erm, not the way you two act around each other." _  
_**_(Rose runs out of the flat. Mickey follows her.)_**

**_[Powell Estate]_**

**_ROSE: He wouldn't just go, he promised me.  
_**"A promise that he broke a serval times already." Mickey said and everyone else groaned, again.  
"Oh my god Mickey! Shut up!" Jack and Amy shouted.  
"What, I'm just saying the truth."  
"Well lie next time." River added narrowing her eyes.  
"Rose, you do know that I would never break a promise with you right?" Eleven whispered quietly to her and she just grinned.  
"I know Doctor, but you don't." she winked, making Eleven manage a small smile even though he's filled with guilt.  
"Oh you," Amy poked Tenny playfully, "jealous of yourself."  
"I am not," Tenny retorted, "I am just curious on what future me is so interested about." River overheard and let out a laugh, "Oh Sweetie, I don't think you would want to know." she teased mysteriously making Tenny glow more red. _  
_**_MICKEY: Oh, he's dumped you, Rose. Sailed off into space. How does it feel, huh? Now you are left behind with the rest of us Earthlings. Get used to it. _**_  
_"Erm no, I was actually left behind with a few murderous clock machines on a creepy spaceship with one Earthling." Rose corrected the TV, or Mickey, or whatever seeing that the topic's been bought up again.  
"Come on Rose, it couldn't have been _that _terrible." Rory told her trying to make the quarreling couple see sense. While Tenny nodded in agreement to Rory, Rose just snorted, "Oh it was bad. With a live pumping heart, and eyeballs, and human intestines..."  
"Oh don't exaggerate." Jack laughed, but just received an eye-glare instead of an answer. _  
_**_ROSE: He would have said.  
JACKIE: What're you two chimps going on about? What's going on? What's this Doctor done now?  
MICKEY: Ho, ho, ho. He's vamoosed.  
ROSE: He's not, because he gave me this. He's not my boyfriend, Mickey. He's better than that. He's much more important than  
_**"Ouch." Jack said out loud while everyone else bit their lips.  
"But you two were _still _a couple after that?" River asked amused. Rose was about to answer until she turned around and saw Tenny sticking his tongue out at Mickey in a very childish way and Eleven giving himself a thumbs up.  
"Now that's just one of the most childish thing I have ever seen so far." both River and Amy scolded at the same time._  
_**_(The Tardis key begins to glow and the Tardis starts to materialise.)  
ROSE: I said so. Mum! Mum, go inside. Mum, don't stand there, just go inside. Just, Mum, go. Oh, blimey.  
(The Tardis materialises.)  
MICKEY: Huh?  
JACKIE: How'd you do that, then?_**

**_[Tardis]_**

**_DOCTOR: All right, so I lied. I went and had a look. But the whole crash landing's a fake. I thought so. Just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben. Come on, so I thought let's go and have a look-_**_  
_"Oh so oblivious to everything." Mickey sing-songed, "Wouldn't notice what he did wrong even after he snog another girl in front of his own _not-girlfriend._"  
"Now Rickey, _she _snogged me! I didn't make the first move!" Tenny retorted, making Amy blush thinking about herself.  
"Its okay Amy, everyone wants some of this" Eleven whispered indicating to himself.  
"Mickey. Just shut up." River told him, "You know I'm not afraid to use it." she added pointing to her blaster. _  
_**_ROSE: My mum's here.  
DOCTOR: Oh, that's just what I need. Don't you dare make this place domestic.  
_**Everyone in the room snorted, "Not fair! You're bringing family bunches on now!" Rose said, "No offense," she added.  
"None taken." Amy smiled back, "What did you have against domestic anyway?" she asked. Both the Doctors' face fell at this, remembering why he hated domestic so much. _  
_**_MICKEY: You ruined my life, Doctor. They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you.  
DOCTOR: You see what I mean? Domestic.  
MICKEY: I bet you don't even remember my name.  
_**Jack grinned knowingly, "He actually do. Muttering your name over and over again. He have pictures of you in his room, with darts all over it." everyone else stared at Jack and the Doctors.  
"Why?" Rory asked slowly,  
"Because I was, well you know..." Eleven trailed off scratching his head again. _  
_**_DOCTOR: Ricky.  
MICKEY: It's Mickey.  
DOCTOR: No, it's Ricky.  
MICKEY: I think I know my own name.  
DOCTOR: You think you know your own name? How stupid are you?  
_**Everyone tried their best not to laugh at this, it being Mickey in the same room, but they couldn't hold it in any longer and just bursted out laughing, "Why can't you still have at least half of that sass you've got there!" River exclaimed. _  
_**_ROSE: Mum, don't! Don't go anywhere. Don't start a fight!_**

**_[Powell Estate]_**

**_(Rose follows Jackie out of the Tardis.)  
ROSE: Mum, it's not like that. He's not. I'll be up in a minute. Hold on!  
_**"Question time!" Amy raised her hand, "What exactly did she think he was?" Everyone in the room pondered at that for a minute or two before all just shaking their heads and shrugging.

**_[Tardis]_**

**_ROSE: That was a real spaceship.  
DOCTOR: Yep.  
ROSE: So it's all a pack of lies? What is it, then? Are they invading?  
MICKEY: Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert.  
DOCTOR: Good point! So, what're they up to?  
_**"Oh, the first time the Doctor praised Mickey!"  
"That wasn't a praise. It was just a simple statement."

**_[Jackie's bedroom]_**

**_TELEVISION: As the crisis continues and the government shows remarkable lack of leadership, paranoia sweeps the country. There've been at least three reports of public assaults on people falsely identified as aliens. Now back to Tom Hitchinson.  
HITCHINSON [on TV]: Are there more ships to come? And what is their intention? The authorities are now asking if anyone knows anything. If any previous sighting has been made, then call this number. We need your help.  
(Jackie dials 08081 570980. It is 23:08. She gets the busy tone twice.)  
TELEVISION: Tonight, the London Institute of Psychology is warning that incidents of violence  
JACKIE: Yes, I've seen one. I really have. An alien. And she's with him. My daughter, she's with him. And she's not safe. Oh, my God. She's not safe. I've seen an alien, and I know his name. He's called the Doctor.  
(Someone or something types The Doctor into a database search.)  
JACKIE: It's a box. A blue box. She called it a Tardis.  
(Over in Downing Street, an alarm goes off. Ganesh's computer screen is flashing Red Alert - The Doctor.)  
_**"Well aren't we in trouble." Rory muttered

**_[Tardis]_**

**_MICKEY: So, what're you doing down there?  
DOCTOR: Ricky.  
MICKEY: Mickey.  
DOCTOR: Ricky. If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?  
MICKEY: I suppose not.  
DOCTOR: Well, shut it, then.  
MICKEY: Some friend you've got.  
ROSE: He's winding you up. I am sorry. _**_  
_Rory snickered, "I'm guessing _someone's _jealous."  
"Definitely. All the signs are showing Sweetie." River agreed. _  
_**_MICKEY: Okay.  
ROSE: I am, though.  
MICKEY: Every day, I looked. On every street corner, wherever I went, looking for a blue box for a whole year.  
ROSE: It's only been a few days for me. I don't know. It's, it's hard to tell inside this thing but I swear it's just a few days since I left you.  
MICKEY: Not enough time to miss me, then?  
ROSE: I did miss you.  
MICKEY: I missed you. _**_  
_"Okay, I'm putting a fiver on that Rose asks if he's been seeing anyone else next." Rory said.  
"Now Rory, what have we become. Betting on what real people are going to say? Tut tut tut," Jack sighed, "But my money's on that too. Just so we're clear." _  
_**_ROSE: So, er, in twelve months, have you been seeing anyone else?  
_**Rory and Jack gave each other a high-five until River pointed out, "Guys... No one agreed to bet with you..."_  
_**_MICKEY: No.  
ROSE: Okay.  
MICKEY: Mainly because everyone thinks I murdered you.  
ROSE: Right. _**_  
_"You didn't say you were sorry, did you?" Jack asked the Doctors who looked away innocently. _  
_**_MICKEY: So, now that you've come back, are you going to stay?  
DOCTOR: Got it! Ha, ha! Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of that spaceship. Here we go. Hold on. Come on.  
(The Doctor looks at the trajectory on the monitor.)  
DOCTOR: That's the spaceship on its way to Earth, see? Except. Hold on. See? The spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed.  
ROSE: What does that mean? _**_  
_"It pretty much just means that the spaceship was on Earth a long time ago, but then it went back up and _'crash landed'_ once again. The question you should be asking, is why." River told them all trying not to sound annoyed at how they didn't figure it out in the first place.  
"Point one for River for getting that." Eleven grinned.  
"Oi, can't blame me for not getting that. I've gotten a lot smarter just so you know." Rose retorted while Tenny stared at her with adoring eyes.  
"I bet the Torchwood there is really lucky..." Jack blurted out causing everyone to stare at him. Eleven with a stern glare. Tension once again fell over the room and they sat in silence. _  
_**_DOCTOR: It means it came from Earth in the first place. It went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived, they've been here for a while. The question is, what have they been doing?_**

**_[Cabinet Room]_**

**_(A floppy dummy of Oliver Charles is thrown over the back of a chair, and General Asquith stands up.)  
ASQUITH: What do you think? How's the compression? I think I've got too much ballast round the middle. (Fart!) Oh, that's better.  
MARGARET: We've really got to fix the gas exchange. It's getting ridiculous. _**_  
_"Finally!" Mickey shouted in exasperation._  
_**_GREEN: I don't know. Seems very human to me. Ah, better get rid of his skin.  
ASQUITH: Shame. I quite enjoyed being Oliver. He had a wife, a mistress, and a young farmer.  
(He throws the skin and suit into Harriet's cupboard.)  
ASQUITH: God, I was busy.  
GREEN: Back to work.  
ASQUITH: I have an army to command.  
MARGARET: Careful, now. We're not there yet._**

**_[Outer office]_**

**_GANESH: General Asquith! Sir, we've had a priority alarm. It's code nine. Confirmed code nine. _**_  
_"Ohhh, I see what you did there" Rory pointed out while everybody else stared in confusion, "Code nine? You know. Ninth doctor..."  
"Oh come on Rory. You're making a deal out of nothing." Amy told him while everyone else in the room just grinned.  
"I'm sorry, I'm embarrassing you again, aren't I." Rory murmured.  
"No. No. No. No. We're not having another couples counseling section!" Mickey shouted out immediately. _  
_**_ASQUITH: Right. Good._**

**_[Cabinet Room]_**

**_(Harriet comes out of the cupboard to listen.)  
ASQUITH: Code nine, huh?_**

**_[Outer office]_**

**_ASQUITH: Which would mean?  
GANESH: In the event of the emergency protocols being activated, we've got software that automatically searches all communications for key words, and one of those words is Doctor. I think we've found him, sir.  
MARGARET: What sort of doctor? Who is he? _**_  
_"Definitely not one with a PhD, that's for sure." River and Jack said at the same time causing Eleven to huff. _  
_**_GANESH: Well, evidently he's some sort of expert in extra-terrestrial affairs. The ultimate expert. And we need him, sir. We need him here right now!_**

**_[Tardis]_**

**_(Mickey and Rose are channel-hopping on the scanner.)  
MICKEY: How many channels do you get?  
DOCTOR: All the basic packages. _**_  
_"Even the Disney Channels!" Rory pointed out.  
Taking in the look Amy was having, Mickey quickly said, "Yes! I love that one. You know how it can also show you shows from the future? Well, there's gonna be one that-"  
"Na-ah-ah know the rules."  
"But it's just-"  
"Nope."  
"For the tenth carnation you sound a lot like the bald one."  
"Oi! I wasn't bald! I even had sideburns!" Eleven and Tenny blurted out at the same time.  
"Yeah. He did look pretty good." Amy said, "A lot cooler than how he looks now."  
Jack coughed at this, "Erm guys? A little offended here. Because if we're talking about _good looks,_ then ah-hem, I would win you all." causing Rose to giggle.  
"Oh I beg to defer Jack sweetie," River chimed, also causing Eleven's attention, since only he gets called sweetie, "I think I look much better than you."  
"OH MY GOSH. ALL THE UST IN THIS ROOM IS KILLING ME!" Mickey screamed out loud.  
"Wait no. I'm sorry. But what does UST mean again?" Rory asked_  
_**_MICKEY: You get sports channels?  
DOCTOR: Yes, I get the football. Hold on, I know that lot.  
WOMAN: It is looking likely that the Government's bringing in alien specialists - those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space.  
DOCTOR: UNIT. United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Good people.  
_**"Mickey you know, you're gonna be marrying one of them." Jack smirked making Eleven groan.  
"What have I told you about spoilers!"  
"You're just embarrassed that you were mean to her." Jack retorted.  
"I weren't! She's my friend now." Eleven said back.  
**_ROSE: How do you know them?  
MICKEY: 'Cos he's worked for them. Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet or in the history books, and there's his name, followed by a list of the dead.  
DOCTOR: That's nice. Good boy, Ricky.  
_**"I did mine." Rory added.  
"Kill joy." mumbled Eleven, "It's just not fair you know. It makes me feel... empty... When people don't react the right way to her!"  
**_ROSE: If you know them, why don't you go and help?  
DOCTOR: They wouldn't recognise me. I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix. I'm going undercover. And er, I'd better keep the Tardis out of sight. Ricky, you've got a car. You can do some driving.  
MICKEY: Where to?  
DOCTOR: The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship._**

**_[Powell Estate]_**

**_(They walk out of the Tardis and straight into a helicopter spotlight.) _**_  
_"Oh, the days when we would actually just get arrested..." Rose sighed.  
"I still get arrested." River murmured, "Not that I mind of course, the nights are the best part." she winked at the Doctor who fiddled with his bow-tie furiously. _  
_**_POLICE: Do not move! Step away from the box and raise your hands above your heads.  
(Police cars and Saxon armoured personnel carriers surround them. Mickey runs. Jackie comes out of the block of flats.)  
JACKIE: Rose!  
(Soldiers grab Jackie.)  
JACKIE: Rose!  
(Mickey hides behind some dustbins and the soldiers run straight past.)  
POLICE: Raise your hands above your head. You are under arrest.  
DOCTOR: Take me to your leader.  
_**Tenny sighed, "Ah... Always say that when you get the chance."

**_[Police car]_**

**_ROSE: This is a bit posh. If I knew it was going to be like this, being arrested, I would have done it years ago.  
_**"I still think you're getting the wrong idea..." Rory told her.  
"Rory. Have you not seen our living conditions?" Rose asked, "My dad died when I was one, left not much behind, we live in a poor estate area with a girl who didn't get her A-Levels and work in a shop while the mum is well, her."  
Jack snorted a bit. "Yeah, if you call that living condition bad..."  
"Jack..." Eleven warned again._  
_**_DOCTOR: We're not being arrested, we're being escorted.  
ROSE: Where to?  
DOCTOR: Where'd you think? Downing Street.  
ROSE: You're kidding.  
DOCTOR: I'm not.  
ROSE: 10 Downing Street?  
DOCTOR: That's the one.  
ROSE: Oh, my God. I'm going to 10 Downing Street? How come?  
DOCTOR: I hate to say it, but Mickey was right.  
_**"HA. HAHA. HA. TAKE THAT." Mickey suddenly screamed at Tenny and Eleven.  
**_DOCTOR: Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, er, noticed.  
ROSE: Now they need you?  
DOCTOR: Like it said on the news. They're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?  
ROSE: Patrick Moore?  
DOCTOR: Apart from him.  
ROSE: Oh, don't you just love it.  
DOCTOR: I'm telling you. Lloyd George, he used to drink me under the table. Who's the Prime Minister now?  
ROSE: How should I know? I missed a year._**

**_[Downing Street]_**

**_(The Doctor mugs for the cameras outside Number Ten.)  
ROSE: Oh, my God._**

**_[The Tyler's flat]_**

**_JACKIE: So, she's all right then? She's not in any trouble?  
STRICKLAND: Well, all I can say is, your daughter and her companion might be in a position to help the country. We'll need to know how she made contact with this man, if he is a man.  
(The fat policeman sits down, and his stomach makes an unpleasant noise.)  
STRICKLAND: Oof. Right, off you go then. I need to talk with Mrs Tyler on my own, thank you.  
(A policeman and woman leave.)  
_**This was followed by a chorus of 'uh ohs' and Mickey grinning proudly.

**_[Waiting room]_**

_(Harriet comes downstairs and shows her ID to an armed policeman.)  
HARRIET: Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North.  
_"Oh Harriet..." Rose sighed.  
"Honestly though. She was a very good prime minister when she was." Amy said, "Wonder why she stopped though."  
"Special thanks to _someone." _Rose muttered. _  
_**_(She mingles with the UNIT officers and large people in the room.)  
GANESH: Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right, and can I remind you ID cards are to be worn at all times.  
(He hands one to the Doctor.)  
GANESH: Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companion doesn't have clearance.  
DOCTOR: I don't go anywhere without her.  
_**Mickey and Jack both coughed, though meaning completely different things.  
"See Rose? See what he told you before. He's changed now. You see." Mickey stated out loud.  
"Can someone please just throw Rickey out?" Jack asked.  
"I personally think he's been spending too much time with your mum." Rory said. _  
_**_GANESH: You're the code nine, not her.  
_**"See?" Rory pointed,_  
_**_GANESH:I'm sorry, Doctor. It is the Doctor, isn't it? She'll have to stay outside.  
DOCTOR: She's staying with me.  
GANESH: Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let her in and that's a fact.  
ROSE: It's all right. You go.  
HARRIET: Excuse me. Are you the Doctor?  
DOCTOR: Sure.  
GANESH: Not now. We're busy. Can't you go home?  
HARRIET: I just need a word in private.  
DOCTOR: I suppose so. Don't get in any trouble.  
(The Doctor leaves.)  
GANESH: You haven't got clearance. Now leave it. (to Rose) I'm going to have to leave you with security.  
HARRIET: It's all right. I'll look after her. Let me be of some use. (to Rose) Walk with me. Just keep walking.  
_**"See? She's nice!" Rose told Tenny.  
"She committed genocide!" Tenny said back.  
"Well so did you." Jack grumbled, "Well kind of you. Not you. But you."

**_[Entrance hall]_**

**_HARRIET: That's right. Don't look round. Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North.  
(In the briefing room, the Doctor rapidly scans the prepared papers.)  
HARRIET: This friend of yours, he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens?  
ROSE: Why do you want to know?  
(Harriet starts crying.)_**

**_[Briefing room]_**

**_ASQUITH: Now, ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention, please. As you can see from the summaries in front of you, the ship had one porcine occupant.  
DOCTOR: Of course, the really interesting bit happened three days ago, see, filed away under Any Other Business. The North Sea. A satellite detected a signal, a little blip of radiation, at one hundred fathoms, like there's something down there. You were just about to investigate and the next thing you know, this happens. Spaceships, pigs, massive diversion. From what?  
_**"Erm Sweetie. I don't think that's a good idea? Showing off is never a good idea." River said.  
"Oh! Good to hear you again River. You almost scared me for a minute there." Jack said.  
"Mmmm. Was just thinking." she replied  
"About all the different places we can-"  
"Nope. Down Jack." Rory mumbled through the gaps of his fingers.  
"We've got to do something about those two." Eleven said pointing a finger at each of them, "I mean River's bearable-"  
"Oh pardon me Sweetie. Did you just say that I'm _bearable_?" River asked raising her eyebrows

**_[Cabinet Room]_**

**_HARRIET: They turned the body into a suit. A disguise for the thing inside!  
ROSE: It's all right. I believe you. It's, it's alien. They must have some serious technology behind this. If we could find it, we could use it.  
(Rose starts searching the room. She opens a different cupboard and a man's body falls out. It is supposed to be Tony Blair, but apart from the Babes reference, he is never named.)  
_**Everyone else in the room screamed.  
"Oh my god. I thought the Slitheen was coming out right there." Rory said clutching to his heart.  
"Same here." Mickey added.  
"And they all wonder why I don't want to travel with him." Tenny told Jack shaking his head ever so slightly. _  
_**_ROSE: Oh, my God! Is that the  
GANESH: Harriet, for God's sake. This has gone beyond a joke. You cannot just wander. Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister!_**

**_[Briefing room]_**

**_DOCTOR: If aliens fake an alien crash and an alien pilot, what do they get? Us. They get us. It's not a diversion, it's a trap._**

**_[Cabinet Room]_**

**_MARGARET: Oh! Has someone been naughty?_**_  
_"I have. What are you gonna do, _punish _me?" Jack said suggestively, he turned to River, "Come on. It's not fun anymore now that you aren't joining me. Let's do that again. I have. What are you gonna do, _punish _me?"  
River grinned, "Oh, I'm going to have spank you now-"  
Everyone else groaned. "Guys... We have people here that only have the mental age of five. Do you really want to do this?" Amy asked.

**_[The Tyler's flat]_**

**_JACKIE: It was bigger on the inside. I don't know. What do I know about spaceships?  
STRICKLAND: That's what worries me. You see, this man is classified as trouble. Which means that anyone associated with him is trouble. And that's my job.  
(The Police Commissioner removes his cap to undo the zip across his forehead. Blue light fills the flat.)  
STRICKLAND: Eliminating trouble._**_  
_"Dun. Dun. Dun..." River said dramatically.  
"Guys, don't you think we're taking this a bit... Joyfully?" Jack asked thinking of all the things the Doctor would go through later, Rose, Donna, Wilf, regenerating.  
Everyone stared at him until Mickey finally settle for a "Nah..."

**_[Cabinet office]_**

**_GANESH: That's impossible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away!  
MARGARET: And who told you that, hmm? Me.  
(Margaret reaches up to her hairline.)_**

**_[Briefing room]_**

**_DOCTOR: This is all about us. Alien experts. The only people with knowledge how to fight them gathered together in one room.  
(Green farts.)  
DOCTOR: Excuse me, do you mind not farting while I'm saving the world?  
_****Amy and Rose giggled at this.  
"Oh, look at you now Doc. Bow-ties, stetsons, all tweedy." Jack playfully punched him in the arm.  
"Rose thinks my bow-tie is cool!" Eleven retorted, making everyone turn to look at Rose.  
"What. It reminds me of my math tutor!" she said. ****_  
GREEN: Would you rather silent but deadly?  
(General Asquith removes his cap and unzips his forehead. As Green laughs, the room fills with blue light and an alien starts to wriggle out of the skin suit. In the Cabinet office, Margaret does the same, flexing her three long fingers in relief.  
Jackie comes out of her kitchen to see a similar sight. The aliens stand nearly eight feet tall with incongruous large black eyes in small baby faces.)  
ASQUITH: We are the Slitheen.  
(Margaret grabs Ganesh in her massive talons and pushes him up the wall.)  
GREEN: Thank you all for wearing your ID cards. They'll help to identify the bodies.  
(Green holds up a remote activation switch, and the ID cards emit electric shocks to their wearers, including the Doctor.)_**

"DAMMIT! I hate it! It's always like this! Cliff hanger!" shouted Rory at the TV.


End file.
